


Super High School Level Group Chat

by kindofsortofwriter



Series: Hope's Peak Elite [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Texting, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofsortofwriter/pseuds/kindofsortofwriter
Summary: Fifteen students at Hope's Peak High, (more specifically, homeroom 78) create a groupchat.Everything goes smoothly.Except the fact that Taka didn't expect for it to be this chaotic.They roll with it anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is a simple chat fic for my trigger happy havoc favs :))
> 
> this USED to say the fic was super fluffy with no angst, but i lied. Its super fluffy with a hint of angst ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though its mentioned in the chapter, heres a user key so you're not confused!
> 
> hy-hinas : hina  
> god: byakyua  
> celestial being: celeste  
> 43 68 69 68 69 72 6f : chihiro  
> weeb converter : hifumi  
> taka tuesday : taka  
> kirigiri : kyoko  
> catch ya later : leon  
> serendipitous boi : makoto  
> butter my corn : mondo  
> its p90x : sakura  
> sayaka miku : sayaka  
> living oxymoron : toko  
> 4(tune)20 blaze it : hiro

**taka tuesday** created a chat.  
  
**taka tuesday** named chat "HPH homeroom 78!"  
  
**taka tuesday** added **serendipitous boi** , **god** , **catch ya later** , **weeb converter** , **4(tune)20 blaze it** , **kirigiri** , **celestial being** , **sayaka miku** , **hy-hinas** , **its p90x** , **butter my corn** , **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** , and **livng oxymoron**.  
  
[18:42] **taka tuesday** : Hello, everybody!  
[18:45] **serendipitous boi** : hi?  
[18:46] **hy-hinas** : hi taka!  
[18:48] **butter my corn** : the fucks this  
[18:50] **taka tuesday** : Oh, I thought it was obvious!  
[18:50] **taka tuesday** : This is a group chat for our homeroom! I believe I have gotten everyone?  
[18:52] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : nice idea Taka! I'm pretty sure this is the whole class.  
[18:53] **butter my corn** : nice idea my ass. i'm muting y'all.  
[18:54] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : god, whatta buzz kill.  
[18:56] **taka tuesday** : Alright.  
[18:56] **taka tuesday** : So anyways. If you have any concerns with someone/something in this chat, please message me in my direct messages!  
[18:58] **god** : I have one concern that doesn't need to be on a direct message. Toko Fukawa. Delete her.  
[18:59] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : guys, don't single any one out!  
[19:00] **living oxymoron** : No, it's okay. Why am I here anyways? It's not like any of you like me.  
[19:01] **hy-hinas** : toko, we just dont know you yet. we can all be friends!  
[19:01] **god** : Stop. Don't encourage her.  
[19:02] **serendipitous boi** : lighten up, byukyua.  
[19:02] **catch ya later** : yo, im super confused. state ur names. im leon.  
[19:03] **serendipitous boi** : makoto :)  
[19:03] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : hiro! and btw my user is pronounced "fortune". get it?  
[19:04] **catch ya later** : hahaha yup  
[19:04] **god** : Byukyua.  
[19:04] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Chihiro!!  
[19:05] **its p90x** : sakura  
[19:05] **hy-hinas** : hina ! duh lol  
[19:05] **living oxymoron** : Toko. Not like it matters.  
[19:06] **sayaka miku** : Take a wild guess :)  
[19:07] **weeb converter** : hifumi  
[19:11] **taka tuesday** : This might be it for now. The others may be out. Mondo has already muted us.  
[19:13] **catch ya later** : yikes. his loss, though. we're all too good for him ;)  
[19:14] **taka tuesday** : I think his opinion could be valid. However, he definitely jumped the gun.  
[19:14] **god** : Some of these users are so ridiculously stupid. How did you even come up with them?  
[19:15] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : says the person named "god".  
[19:16] **hy-hinas** : hyenas? hina?? its kinda a pun.  
[19:17] **catch ya later** : um... baseball  
[19:17] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : its Chihiro in hex code :)  
[19:18] **taka tuesday** : Mine is also a name pun! Taco Tuesday >> Taka Tuesday.  
[19:19] **serendipitous boi** : most of them are puns. im just kind of lucky :T  
[19:20] **its p90x** : its kind of an inside joke with hina  
[19:21] **living oxymoron** : Mood swings.  
[19:22] **god** : Sure, if that's what you're calling them.  
[19:23] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : fortune telling + 420 = yasuhiro hagakure.  
[19:24] **sayaka miku** : vocaloid!!!  
[19:25] **weeb converter** : well you know.....  
[19:25] **catch ya later** : yeah but you haven't converted shit lol  
[19:26] **celestial being** : Sorry for arriving late. I was doing more important things.  
[19:27] **celestial being** : As for my name, its a "name pun" as well, i suppose.  
[19:27] **hy-hinas** : YESS CELESTE name pun gang! c'mere taka we're starting a club!  
[19:28] **celestial being** : Oh. Okay.  
[19:29] **serendipitous boi:** has kyoko spoken yet? i swear i see her stalking the chat.  
[19:30] **taka tuesday** : Not to my memory.  
[19:31] **god** : Peculiar. Maybe she just doesn't want to join the mess that you all have made.  
[19:31] **god** : A+ idea, Taka. Thanks for playing.  
[19:32] **catch ya later** : geez, chill out man.  
[19:33] **sayaka miku** : yeah! why do u have to act like that all of the time!  
[19:33] **taka tuesday** : It's alright, everyone is subjected to their own opinions. I've been getting criticism my whole life.  
[19:34] **hy-hinas** : no, taka, you didnt do anything wrong :(  
[19:35] **hy-hinas** : leave him alone, byukyua>:(  
[19:36] **butter my corn** : my phone is spazzing out even with you fuckers muted. can you take a break for one second? do homework or some shit  
[19:36] **taka tuesday** : Sorry Mondo.  
[19:37] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : everybody, get off of Taka's back. none of this is his fault.  
[19:38] **its p90x** : i agree. lets just all, i dont know, get along?  
[19:39] **god** : That's very much easier said than done, Sakura.  
[19:41] **butter my corn** : i dont know whats going on but i dont blame taka for anything. he just created the chat. the fact that you guys cant stop texting for one second is your own faults.  
[19:41] **butter my corn** : still, its annoying as fuck and im telling you all to kindly shut up.  
[19:42] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : damn, mondo, that was actually kind of nice before the last text.  
[19:43] **butter my corn** : yeah, well dont get used to it.  
[19:43] **taka tuesday** : Thank you for defending me, Mondo :)  
[19:44] **butter my corn** : like i said, it dont mean shit.  
[19:45] **celestial being** : I have a question. How did you get all of our usernames?  
[19:47] **taka tuesday** : I've spoken to some of you on my personal messages before, but the rest I got from our room list on the website!  
[19:48] **catch ya later** : i bet we're the most chaotic homeroom.  
[19:49] **its p90x** : i dont know. have you seen homeroom 77's clase?  
[19:50] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah that class is pretty.... scary?  
[19:51] **serendipitous boi** : we're definitely up there though.  
[19:52] **god** : Agreed. None of you even know how to act.  
[19:52] **hy-hinas** : can you freaking lighten up already? we're not THAT bad.  
[19:53] **weeb converter** : i'm not so sure mr togami is even able to lighten up  
[19:55] **celestial being** : Isn't that the second time someone had to say that?  
[19:56] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : yup  
[19:58] **sayaka miku** : So. Heres what we've learned today:  
[20:00] **sayaka miku** : 1. Byakyua is constantly a grumpy debbie downer 2. Mondo lowkey has a soft side 3. Kyoko died???  
[20:01] **god** : I'm just realistic.  
[20:01] **butter my corn** : yeah, and i dont have a soft side. i hardly said anything!  
[20:02] **kirigiri** : I'm not dead.  
[20:03] **serendipitous boi** : she speaks  
[20:04] **kirigiri** : I was just studying for one of my tests. your conversations were entertaining me, though. thank you.  
[20:05] **god** : Interesting username.  
[20:06] **hy-hinas** : first you say our users are stupid, now you say her user is boring! where is the inbetween ??  
[20:07] **kirigiri** : I could say the same to you, Byakyua.  
[20:08] **taka tuesday** : Welcome to the chat, Kyoko!  
[20:09] **catch ya later** : whoa whoa whoa i feel like you guys are sleeping on something  
[20:09] catch ya later: sorry to spoil your 10 minutes of fame @ kyoko but does mondo even have this chat on mute  
[20:10] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : yeah... he did reply to sayaka like a minute after she sent her text abt him  
[20:10] **hy-hinas** : OMG YOURE RIGHT LOL  
[20:11] **its p90x** : and he definitely is currently reading all messages we send.  
[20:12] **kirigiri** : He's probably not good in large social situations.  
[20:12] **butter my corn** : excuse me bitch?  
[20:14] **butter my corn** : wait hold up. its not what you think.  
[20:14] **celestial being** : He definitely doesn't have the chat on mute.  
[20:15] **butter my corn** : LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF JESUS  
[20:15] **butter my corn** : my phone was fucking up. i swear i was on my bike.  
[20:16] **sayaka miku** : ya uh huh  
[20:17] **taka tuesday** : It's alright if you don't have us on mute, Mondo!  
[20:17] **taka tuesday** : This chat is for all of us!  
[20:18] **butter my corn** : oh my god  
[20:19] **butter my corn** : whatever. fuck you all. i have to study.  
[20:20] **weeb converter** : i couldnt have summed up mr. oowada better than that sentence  
[20:20] **weeb converter** : except perhaps the study part. he doesnt seem like the type to go out of his way to learn.  
[20:21] **god** : Even if it wasn't worded the best, I'd have to say the same.  
[20:22] **taka tuesday** : What are you studying for? Do you two have a test tomorrow?  
[20:23] god: It disturbs me that you would even imagine me in the same classroom with Mondo.  
[20:24] **taka tuesday** : I just assumed  
[20:25] **butter my corn** : yeah im dumb, taka lmao  
[20:26] **taka tuesday** : I'm sure that's not true!  
[20:28] **catch ya later** : dont we have a test in algebra  
[20:30] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : you do  
[20:31] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : YOURE NOT EVEN IN OUR CLASS HOW DID YOU KNOW???  
[20:32] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : all of the agendas are on the school website. i looked it up for you guys :)  
[20:33] **hy-hinas** : wow chihiro knows everything  
[20:34] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : every teacher should tell you where the agendas are. the school website isn't very complicated, either.  
[20:35] **butter my corn** : thats easy for you to say.  
[20:37] **sayaka miku** : tbh i can kinda make my way through that website, and thats a lot for me so. i agree.  
[20:38] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : if you'd really like, i can show you some things you might think are cool!  
[20:40] **taka tuesday** : Cool as in?  
[20:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well i'd have to check the coding tonight and see if i could do it  
[20:43] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : but it'll be a secret until you guys notice!  
[20:45] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : just saying that kinda scares me  
[20:46] **butter my corn** : yeah seriously hes capable of anything  
[20:48] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : like i've said, i just have some more advanced skills in stem areas.  
[20:49] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : for example, i'm not exactly a prodigy in english  
[20:51] **hy-hinas** : yeah, cause we already got one of those!  
[20:53] **catch ya later** : wait we do?? tutor me pls mystery person  
[20:55] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : dude imagine its like byukyua  
[20:57] **serendipitous boi** : nope im pretty sure its toko  
[20:59] **catch ya later** : oh, thats not that bad i guess..?  
[21:01] **taka tuesday** : Speaking of Toko, does anyone know what happened to her?  
[21:03] **celestial being** : She hasn't been on for quite a while. I believe she typed her last response before I had even gotten to the chat.  
[21:04] **weeb converter** : probably writing her next noval or something of the nature.  
[21:06] **butter my corn** : i just remembered yall are like super smart  
[21:07] **butter my corn** : and im dumber than your pet rock  
[21:09] **taka tuesday** : That is not true, Mondo!  
[21:10] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : ok not to be the meme of the chat but did u know that if you had a pet rock you're like guarenteed to be gay  
[21:11] **hy-hinas** : i feel.... attacked?  
[21:13] **butter my corn** : where the fuck did you even hear that from?  
[21:14] **its p90x** : you know, they also say 2 in 8 people are gay. so theres at least 4 gays in this group.  
[21:16] **butter my corn** : what the actual fuck  
[21:18] **catch ya later** : yeah like wheres the proof? >:(  
[21:20] **taka tuesday** : If you are gay, raise your hand!  
[21:27] **butter my corn** : thanks, taka, that really helped  
[21:30] **hy-hinas** : *raises hand* :) yeah  
[21:32] **its p90x** : oh *raises hand* me 2  
[21:33] **butter my corn** : are you kidding me  
[21:35] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well *raises hand* not like that was a surprise  
[21:36] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : *raises hand* yeah a lil  
[21:38] **butter my corn** : there you go. you're 4 gays  
[21:39] **its p90x** : well it wasnt exactly scientific, there could be more waiting to come out.  
[21:40] **butter my corn** : doubt it  
[21:41] **taka tuesday** : Thank you all for telling me!  
[21:43] **hy-hinas** : ofc! I mean, its not as much of a secret anymore, but i trust most of you!  
[21:45] **its p90x** : exactly my thoughts.  
[21:47] **4(tune)20 blaze it** : well, you know, its bound to come out (lol) sometime so  
[21:49] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : no problem, taka :)  
[21:52] **taka tuesday** : Well, I'd say this was a pretty eventful day!  
[21:54] **serendipitous boi** : yeah! actually, i know chihiro already said it, but this chat was a pretty good idea! even if some of us are... meh  
[21:56] **butter my corn** : hahaha ok  
[21:57] **taka tuesday** : Thank you, Makoto!  
[21:59 **] taka tuesday** : But I'm off to bed. Goodnight, everyone!  
[22:01] **butter my corn** : you go to bed. so early. my god  
[22:04] **hy-hinas** : night, taka!  
[22:05] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : night!!  
[22:07] **its p90x** : goodnight  
[22:09] **serendipitous boi** : g'night  
[22:11] **4(tune)20 blaze it:** gn man!  
[22:13] **butter my corn** : night, i guess


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the users that were changed!
> 
> #1 conspiracy theorist : hiro  
> cherry blossom : sakura  
> ur fbi agent : kyoko

[15:12] **taka tuesday** : Hi, everybody! How was your school day?  
[15:14] **serendipitous boi** : it was fine  
[15:15] **hy-hinas** : eh, kinda boring  
[15:16] **hy-hinas** : but it was alright! i'm caught up with everything i need to do :)  
[15:18] **god** : It's perplexing how much this school underestimates me. Do they even know who I am?  
[15:19] **catch ya later** : pls no go back into hiding  
[15:22] **hy-hinas** : wait before you do  
[15:23] **hy-hinas** : do you know where toko went? she hasn't been on in forever  
[15:25] **god** : I told her to stop conversing with you guys. She's already an idiot, she really doesn't need you morons influencing her anymore.  
[15:25] **god** : She simply obeyed the rules.  
[15:27] **serendipitous boi** : that sounds... weirdly kinky  
[15:28] **god** : Bold of you to assume it's my kink.  
[15:29] **catch ya later** : ew are you guys like dating or what is this,, you act like you hate her  
[15:30] **god** : Oh, no. I hate her. Trust me on that.  
[15:31] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : um????  
[15:33] **serendipitous boi** : yeah sounds even more kinky  
[15:35] **hy-hinas** : toko sweetie if you can hear me come back to the chat and talk with us, you dont need dumb byakuya  
[15:36] **celestial being** : Byakuya probably made her mute the chat.  
[15:37] **taka tuesday** : I can direct message her if we need?  
[15:38] **hy-hinas** : yes do it im worried for her  
[15:40] **god** : My God, Hina, I didn't do anything to her.  
[15:48] **living oxymoron** : I'm fine, jeez.  
[15:51] **living oxymoron** : I guess I could unmute. Don't expect me to be very active, though.  
[15:53] **god** : I'm warning you, it's a hot mess.  
[15:56] **hy-hinas** : dont listen to him, we have buckets of fun here :))  
[15:58] **butter my corn** : well if thats all cleared up, I had a pretty shit day  
[16:00] **taka tuesday** : Oh, I'm sorry! What happened, Mondo?  
[16:02] **butter my corn** : the usual.  
[16:04] **taka tuesday** : That reminds me! Did you see the list of partners for the bio project?  
[16:05] **butter my corn** : didnt get the chance  
[16:06] **taka tuesday** : We're partners!  
[16:08] **butter my corn** : oh great  
[16:10] **sayaka miku** : wow you're very enthusiastic :/  
[16:11] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ok guys so. I just got on the chat and im super confused and hella freaked out  
[16:12] **serendipitous boi** : wait who are you  
[16:14] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : hiro! I DIDNT CHANGE MY NAME!!!  
[16:16] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : to the unnamed ghost who changed my user, thank you for thinking im #1 but PLS STOP  
[16:18] **cherry blossom** : mine is changed as well  
[16:20] **hy-hinas** : oh, sakura! i get it!! :)  
[16:24] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : SO 2 GHOSTS? OR THE SAME GHOST ON BOTH OF OUR ACCOUNTS??!!  
[16:26] **celestial being** : Perhaps someone hacked into the chat.  
[16:28] **taka tuesday** : Hacked... Maybe...  
[16:30] **taka tuesday** : Oh, Chihiro! Weren't you supposed to do something in the chat?  
[16:31] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yep! remember the surprise? thats it :)  
[16:33] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : its nothing that special, but something i could do in the time frame  
[16:36] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : aw, so you think im #1? :')  
[16:37] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah!  
[16:39] **cherry blossom** : i have a question. why did you only change some of our names?  
[16:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well, again, there was a small time frame  
[16:46] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : and I only felt confident enough to change some. I'm not very good at users. Also, I don't even know what some of them mean  
[16:48] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : like, for example, Mondo's probably has some deep meaning to it, but I have no idea what it actually means  
[16:51] **catch ya later** : uM YUP DEFINITELY DEEP  
[16:53] **butter my corn** : whoops  
[16:55] **taka tuesday** : It's okay, Chihiro! I haven't quite grasped what he means either.  
[16:58] **butter my corn** : youve gotta be shitting me  
[17:00] **butter my corn** : you both actually dont know  
[17:01] **butter my corn** : ok wow  
[17:03] **hy-hinas** : ssssshhh  
[17:05] **living oxymoron** : Lmao  
[17:06] **ur fbi agent** : My name has also been changed.  
[17:08] **catch ya later** : omg i helped chihiro with your name  
[17:10] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : oh, so can you like see into my phone? can you see ME?  
[17:11] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : haha, jk. ik youre not my fbi agent.  
[17:12] **living oxymoron** : I'm pretty sure you don't even have an FBI agent. The FBI can only examine your phone if youre a known criminal/suspect.  
[17:13] **god** : Yeah, and she would know.  
[17:15] **hy-hinas** : WHY ARE YOU SO CRYPTIC??? NO ONE GETS UR MESSAGES  
[17:16] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ok toko but have you seen the theories? its pretty wild  
[17:19] **cherry blossom** : do you watch shane dawson?  
[17:22] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah, who doesnt?  
[17:23] **catch ya later** : sometimes at the middle of the night on a saturday ill just marathon shane videos because theyre entertaining  
[17:26] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ikr??? sometimes they creep me out though  
[17:30] **taka tuesday** : Some of them are obviously fake, others I somewhat agree with.  
[17:32] **butter my corn** : really, taka? never pinned you to be a conspiracy type of guy  
[17:34] **sayaka miku** : and we never pinned you to be a secret softie but here you are  
[17:35] **sayaka miku** : did you guys know mondo has a dog??  
[17:36] **butter my corn** : what the fuck are you stalking me  
[17:38] **sayaka miku** : nope, you live a couple blocks down and i see you walking it sometimes  
[17:40] **butter my corn** : so me having a dog makes me a "softie"? nah  
[17:42] **taka tuesday** : What type of dog is it?  
[17:44] **butter my corn** : he's a white maltese  
[17:46] **hy-hinas** : aw i bet hes a cutie pie  
[17:48] **butter my corn** : if i reply to that comment everyone is gonna call me a softie and im not.  
[17:49] **serendipitous boi** : its actually kind of cliche. we shouldve seen it coming.  
[17:51] **living oxymoron** : That's true. It's actually a well-known troupe. I've probably written characters like Mondo before.  
[17:53] **butter my corn** : what the fuck im not a dumb novel character  
[17:54] **celestial being** : He's like a walnut.  
[17:57] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ok now im 100% lost  
[17:59] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh, so like hard on the outside, soft on the inside?  
[18:02] **butter my corn** : say your stupid metaphors all you want, doesnt change the fact that im "hard" inside and out.  
[18:04] **living oxymoron** : OH LORD  
[18:06] **catch ya later** : definitely could of worded that better hAHAHA  
[18:07] **butter my corn** : shut the fuck up  
[18:08] **butter my corn** : you know what i meant  
[18:11] **weeb converter** : this chat has seen better days.  
[18:13] **celestial being** : This is only the second day we've had the chat.  
[18:14] **living oxymoron** : Oh, it's me, isn't it? Don't worry, I'll go  
[18:15] **cherry blossom** : no, its not you. this is how we usually are.  
[18:17] **god** : Except everyone seems slightly more horny today.  
[18:20] **hy-hinas** : EXCUSE ME. YOU CANT SAY THAT HERE  
[18:22] **god** : Why? Are there children here?  
[18:23] **sayaka miku** : no but we arent horny so  
[18:25] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i hope not  
[18:26] **taka tuesday** : ...Yeah, anyways..  
[18:27] **taka tuesday** : How did you guys do on the algebra test?  
[18:30] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ugh dude dont remind me  
[18:31] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i mean i feel like i did fine but there were some questions that just didnt come to me  
[18:33] **catch ya later** : same. its almost like the teach was screwing with us, but that wouldnt happen  
[18:35] **celestial being** : I'm sure it could happen. Though, knowing you two, the teacher probably gave the correct test, and you just were too dumb to follow along.  
[18:36] **catch ya later** : HEY  
[18:38] **catch ya later** : TAKA, CELESTE IS BULLYING ME AND HIRO  
[18:41] **living oxymoron** : Hiro and I*  
[18:43] **taka tuesday** : Celeste, please refrain from calling Leon and Hiro dumb.  
[18:46] **weeb converter** : finally some drama action  
[18:48] **cherry blossom** : drama?  
[18:50] **weeb converter** : taka had to yell at someone over the chat. I was waiting for it.  
[15:51] **ur fbi agent** : Sorry to interrupt, but did you guys hear about the kidnapping in the park today?  
[15:52] **hy-hinas** : huh??  
[15:53] **sayaka miku** : NO ?  
[15:53] **taka tuesday** : Are they alright?  
[15:54] **ur fbi agent** : Oh, he's fine. His mom woke him up.  
[15:56] **serendipitous boi** : YES KYOKO THAT WAS GREAT  
[15:57] **hy-hinas** : OH MY GOSH YOU SCARED ME  
[15:58] **cherry blossom** : she was really freaked out lol  
[16:00] **catch ya later** : yeah... well, my uncle has ligma  
[16:02] **butter my corn** : nope not gonna do that one  
[16:02] **taka tuesday** : What's Ligma?  
[16:04] **hy-hinas** : dont do it  
[16:05] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : dude you'd be a flop  
[16:06] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6** f: dont do it to taka he doesnt deserve it  
[16:09] **butter my corn** : oh so you know what ligma is but you dont get my user  
[16:11] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : um... yeah?  
[16:12] **catch ya later** : sorry taka i kind of have to do it  
[16:12] **catch ya later** : im surprised you havent heard it yet  
[16:13] **serendipitous boi** : no leon, you can stop yourself, dont corrupt him  
[16:14] **catch ya later** : ... LIGMA BALLS  
[16:16] **sayaka miku** : everyone say bye to leon he's irrelevant  
[16:17] **taka tuesday** : Oh.  
[16:18] **hy-hinas** : taka sweetie im so sorry  
[16:21] **celestial being** : Wow, has Leon finally outed himself as a generic fuck boy?  
[16:22] **catch ya later** : wow i say one joke  
[16:23] **butter my corn** : yall hear sumn  
[16:24] **catch ya later** : oh i get it youre gonna ignore me  
[16:25] **serendipitous boi** : i think its just the whisper of irrelevance in the air  
[16:27] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : u ok taka?  
[16:30] **taka tuesday** : Yeah.. It was just so... random?  
[16:31] **butter my corn** : we know, bud  
[16:32] **cherry blossom** : hopefully it was ironic.  
[16:34] **serendipitous boi** : today leon was extremely cringey so we're starting a kickstarter to put him down. the benefits of killing him would be we would get trolled way less  
[16:36] **ur fbi agent** : im holding up the "die pls" sign  
[16:38] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : the power couple of this gc ?  
[16:39] **weeb converter** : they're dating?  
[16:40] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : hey guys, conspiracy theory, kyoko and makoto are dating?  
[16:42] **cherry blossom** : i could see it  
[16:43] **hy-hinas** : aw i ship it  
[16:45] **taka tuesday** : Are they not? I guess I just assumed they were.  
[16:46] **ur fbi agent** : We can settle this right now. Makoto?  
[16:47] **serendipitous boi** : conspiracy theory : confirmed  
[16:49] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : now theyre definitely the power couple <3  
[16:51] **catch ya later** : byakuya and toko are the better power couple B)  
[16:52] **god** : Gross. She wishes we were a couple.  
[16:54] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : woop there he is  
[16:55] **catch ya later** : haha i knew you guys would reply to that ;)  
[16:57] **sayaka miku** : youre still cancelled.  
[17:00] **catch ya later** : well i tried.  
[17:02] **butter my corn** : byakuya kind of seems obsessed with toko js  
[17:03] **god** : That's impossible. It's the other way around.  
[17:05] **living oxymoron** : Byakuya gets uncomfortable when people assume we're dating. So don't.  
[17:07] **serendipitous boi** : your relationship is so weird  
[17:09] **god** : There's no relationship to even be weird in.  
[17:10] **taka tuesday** : Byakuya, you make no sense.  
[17:13] **hy-hinas** : RIGHT?  
[17:15] **celestial being** : I bet hes going to say "I'm just too sophisticated for your puny brain"  
[17:16] **butter my corn** : accurate  
[17:18] **taka tuesday** : True. Could you stand to be a bit nicer?  
[17:20] **god** : Celeste's comment wasn't very friendly, either. But I suppose I could try to be more amiable.  
[17:21] **god** : I apologize to those who I may have offended.  
[17:23] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : ... forgiven.  
[17:24] **taka tuesday** : I also accept your apology :)  
[17:26] **hy-hinas** : you're on thin ice, mr.  
[17:28] **god** : Understood?  
[17:29] **living oxymoron** : Even if he does mess up his promise, you won't do anything to him! I'll be sure of it!  
[17:31] **cherry blossom** : she wasnt being serious, toko  
[17:33] **god** : You're overreacting.  
[17:36] **living oxymoron** : I understand! I'll try harder next time! I'm so sorry, Byakuya!  
[17:37] **celestial being** : She sounds like she's been hypnotized.  
[17:39] **living oxymoron** : I'm fine.  
[17:41] **god** : Just be thankful for it. I'm the only one who can calm her down.  
[17:43] **butter my corn** : oh yes, thank you, my highness, our savior. my hero.  
[17:46] **god** : I didn't mean it like that.  
[17:47] **god** : See why it's so hard to be nice to some of you?  
[17:50] **taka tuesday** : He makes a bit of a point, Mondo. You could control your comments better.  
[17:52] **butter my corn** : fuck you.  
[17:54] **taka tuesday** : Oh, okay. Derogatory comments are exactly what I'm talking about.  
[17:55] **butter my corn** : does it look like i give two shits?  
[17:57] **taka tuesday** : No, I suppose it doesn't.  
[17:59] **butter my corn** : so fuckin drop it  
[18:00] **catch ya later** : .... yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kudos/comments !! I'm glad you're enjoying this dumb little fic lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> byakuya's EXTRA dick in this chapter beware :^)

**butter my corn** requested to talk with **taka tuesday**  
  
[01:37] **butter my corn** : yo... uh look i was bein a dick  
[01:40] **butter my corn** : im sorry its just. im kinda stressed out right now and i guess i cant handle my anger very well  
  
**taka tuesday** accepted butter my corn's request  
  
[06:49] **taka tuesday** : Oh. Honestly, I wasn't very mad in the first place.  
[06:50] **taka tuesday** : Emotions can be hard to tell through text messages!  
[06:52] **taka tuesday** : What I'm currently worried about, though, is why you were up at such a late time?!  
[07:12] **butter my corn** : oh i dunno  
[07:14] **butter my corn** : like i said. stressed. just thinking about things.  
[07:17] **taka tuesday** : Right. Well, I've got to start heading to school! See you there!  
[07:21] **butter my corn** : yup  
  
—  
  
[17:12] **hy-hinas** : hey, guys :)  
[17:15] **ur fbi agent** : Hello, Hina  
[17:17] **catch ya later** : .. hey  
[17:19] **hy-hinas** : i'm guessing we're all asking the same question  
[17:22] **hy-hinas** : and no, i have no idea whats going on, but its kinda freaking me out  
[17:24] **weeb converter** : well, i mean, the chat was bound to die out at some point  
[17:26] **serendipitous boi** : yeah but we just created it  
[17:28] **cherry blossom** : and everyone was just starting to get friendly with eachother  
[17:31] **celestial being** : Ah, not everyone, though.  
[17:33] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : celeste...  
[17:34] **sayaka miku** : its true, though. we all as a group need to make an effort so that this type of stuff doesnt happen.  
[17:36] **god** : At least I'm trying.  
[17:37] **hy-hinas** : that is true, i guess.  
[17:39] **living oxymoron** : I'll occasionally chat here just so you guys don't witch hunt Master.  
[17:40] **living oxymoron** : Whoops! I meant Byakuya. Damn autocorrect, am I right?  
[17:42] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : that.... that was autocorrect.......?  
[17:44] **taka tuesday** : Oh, hello everyone! I see you've already started our daily conversation!  
[17:45] **taka tuesday** : Sorry I was late, I was on the phone with Mondo.  
[17:47] **catch ya later** : on the phone? with mondo???  
[17:48] **taka tuesday** : Yes, that's what I said.  
[17:50] **butter my corn** : we were talking bout our project  
[17:51] **celestial being** : Seems like we may have miscalculated.  
[17:53] **taka tuesday** : About what?  
[17:54] **butter my corn** : thought we were mad at each other  
[17:56] **taka tuesday** : Oh! No. We talked through our differences.  
[17:57] **hy-hinas** : taka, bless your soul  
[17:59] **serendipitous boi** : maybe taka just melted mondos heart :)  
[18:01] **butter my corn** : what the literal fuck  
[18:03] **god** : I doubt it. Like anything can melt his heart.  
[18:04] **butter my corn** : i mean yeah you said it buddy  
[18:05] **sayaka miku** : the puppyyyyyy  
[18:07] **butter my corn** : chucks not even that cute. and hes way too loud  
[18:08] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : aw, is that his name? chuck? awwwww :,)  
[18:09] **taka tuesday** : I'm sure he's cute! I've always wanted a dog.  
[18:11] **cherry blossom** : but, you have had a pet before, right, taka?  
[18:12] **taka tuesday** : Oh, of course! My father used to bring home small fish from the lake for me to take care of. They didn't really last for a long while, but they were nice.  
[18:13] **catch ya later** : petition to get taka a dog  
[18:15] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah guys count your money lets see what we have all together  
[18:16] **god** : I mean, my family has money to go around, so actually, it wouldn't be a big deal if I got you a dog.  
[18:18] **taka tuesday** : No, that's uneeded. I'm not worthy of all of your savings! Plus, my father would be angry at me for spending your money anyways.  
[18:18] **hy-hinas** : I JUST SPIT OUT MY DRIKN  
[18:19] **hy-hinas** : NOT WORTHY????  
[18:20] **butter my corn** : dude your plenty worthy. dogs can be expensive but I can just find some nice dog on the street. theres a lot of tramps out here that wont cost nothing  
[18:21] **butter my corn** : except maybe determining whether the dog is friendly or not  
[18:23] **taka tuesday** : Guys, I'm serious. I wouldn't be able to take care of a puppy at the moment anyways.  
[18:24] **ur fbi agent** : Forgive me for interrupting the conversation, but I'm a bit confused.  
[18:25] **ur fbi agent** : Since when are Taka and Mondo close?  
[18:26] **butter my corn** : we aint  
[18:27] **celestial being** : You're usually very standoffish and don't interact with the rest of the chat well. Then, all of the sudden, you literally just volunteered to get Taka a dog.  
[18:29] **living oxymoron** : This is getting interesting.  
[18:31] **weeb converter** : thats true. i'm actually paying attention  
[18:32] **serendipitous boi** : probably just because celeste is replying  
[18:33] **catch ya later** : LMAO TRUE  
[18:34] **taka tuesday** : Well, you know, Mondo isn't a horrible person. He just wanted to comfort me, like the rest of you.  
[18:35] **god** : Sure, he isn't a horrible person, but he acts like one. I can't really tell the difference.  
[18:37] **taka tuesday** : You two need to seriously stop bickering! It brings us all down! If you are really trying, you wouldn't insult everyone on a daily basis still!  
[18:38] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : MAN SIS SNAPPED  
[18:40] **living oxymoron** : Where did he ask for your opinion, though? I don't see it.  
[18:41] **taka tuesday** : He needs to know my opinion because it's MY chat! I am the admin! He is not!  
[18:42] **taka tuesday** : I can't move forward with that attitude on this chat!  
[18:44] **god** : That seems like an absurd amount of rules.  
[18:45] **taka tuesday** : Absurd? It's to have human decency, not absurd!  
[18:47] **living oxymoron** : Oh, shut up. You're only upset because his family is actually successful. Yours, on the otherhand, is the complete opposite.  
[18:48] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh my gosh  
[18:50] **taka tuesday** : That is absolutely not what this is about! I'm over Byukuya's arrogant attitude to everyone!  
[18:51] **taka tuesday** : Honestly, Toko, you're on the worst end of the stick! I can't believe why you defend him so aimlessly.  
[18:52] **god** : You're just adding fuel to the fire.  
[18:53] **hy-hinas** : i gotta agree with taka. and toko, your comment was COMPLETELY unnecessary>:(  
[18:55] **butter my corn** : seriously what the fuck is wrong with toko  
[18:56] **living oxymoron** : There's nothing wrong with me! There's nothing wrong with Byakuya, either. There were no rules when we came onto the chat!  
[18:58] **sayaka miku** : sorry some of us thought that everyone would be civil and no one would purposefully start drama.  
[18:59] **taka tuesday** : And for your information, my father and I haven't associated with that part of my family for a while.  
[19:01] **taka tuesday** : Trust me, I know my grandfather. He was great at his talent, but he let ignorance and egotistical behavior corrupt him. I can't help but realize that he shares quite a few similarities with Byakuya.  
[19:01] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : OH SHIT  
[19:02] **weeb converter** : i've officially paused my anime. this is getting great  
[19:03] **celestial being** : Be quiet.  
[19:03] **weeb converter** : yyes mam  
[19:04] **living oxymoron** : That's exactly what Byakuya does to me, and you all yell at him for it!  
[19:05] **god** : That was very derogatory for you, Taka. I'm glad you're breaking out of your shell.  
[19:06] **taka tuesday** : I know that's pure sarcasm, but that's what you have to say. You have to mean it, though.  
[19:08] **god** : Not sarcasm, I'm serious. Mondo has really brought out a different side to you.  
[19:10] **butter my corn** : listen here, asshat. taka hasnt changed. if he has, it aint because of me. one phone call isnt gonna do shit. he just has thicker skin than you expected.  
[19:11] **taka tuesday** : Stop bringing Mondo into everything! Just because we made up doesn't mean we're best friends OR he's "rubbing off on me".  
[19:12] **taka tuesday** : Oh, and thank you for sticking up for me, Mondo.  
[19:13] **butter my corn** : no problem, dude. just returning the favor.  
[19:14] **serendipitous boi** : um i was gonna say something but nvm  
[19:16] **cherry blossom** : what was it, makoto?  
[19:17] **serendipitous boi** : well i mean i was gonna say they dethroned kyoko and i as the power couple but NVM  
[19:19] **butter my corn** : jesus i be nice to one person and im in love with him  
[19:20] **catch ya later** : i cant believe byakuya's bald  
[19:21] **hy-hinas** : wait WHAT  
[19:23] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : his wig is on mars rn  
[19:25] **taka tuesday** : That's impossible? Does Byakuya even wear a wig?  
[19:27] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : stop saying memes Taka doesnt understand  
[19:28] **sayaka miku** : guys byakuya literally left the chat lol  
[19:30] **celestial being** : So did Toko, but we all expected that.  
[19:31] **taka tuesday** : I'll add them back tomorrow. I really am angry at them, though!  
[19:32] **taka tuesday** : Toko said things completely irrelevant to our disagreement, and Byakuya was just... being Byakuya!  
[19:33] **cherry blossom** : you have every right to block them for a bit.  
[19:35] **butter my corn** : i vote to keep them out  
[19:36] **serendipitous boi** : idk maybe they'll notice what they're doing.... i dunno though  
[19:38] **weeb converter** : definitely  
[19:39] **ur fbi agent** : we can only hope, makoto  
[19:41] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah, we _are_ supposed to include _everyone_ here, so...  
[19:42] **hy-hinas** : woah! how'd you get italics?  
[19:43] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : ;)  
[19:45] **taka tuesday** : Chihiro is correct. As much as I'd like to, I can't leave Byakuya out. His terrible attitude.  
[19:47] **taka tuesday** : About Toko, I don't think that her outbursts are her own fault, because she's relatively calm without Byakuya bugging her.  
[19:47] **butter my corn** : whatever you say, man  
[19:49] **sayaka miku** : so theres a new girl coming to the school  
[19:50] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : oh, really?  
[19:51] **cherry blossom** : i heard that too. "mukuro ikusaba", right?  
[19:52] **catch ya later** : she sounds hot  
[19:54] **celestial being** : If this is the Mukuro Ikusaba I know of, she would probably shatter your skull in after that comment.  
[19:55] **catch ya later** : thats ok bb i got you ;)  
[19:56] **hy-hinas** : pFFFT HAHAH THAT WAS SO CRINGEWORTHY  
[19:58] **celestial being** : You really don't "got me", but go ahead and be delusional.  
[20:00] **sayaka miku** : leon being thirsty for 10 hours straight  
[20:02] **ur fbi agent** : more like leon being thirsty for 148920 hours  
[20:03] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : thats a long time  
[20:05] **taka tuesday** : It's 17 years... That's the joke...  
[20:06] **butter my corn** : right and we were supposed to know that how  
[20:08] **catch ya later** : kyoko, why do u always betray me  
[20:09] **ur fbi agent** : hey, who's fault is it for being that desperate.  
[20:10] **serendipitous boi** : you tell him babe  
[20:11] **catch ya later** : MAKOTO  
[20:13] **serendipitous boi** : sorry, she's right. almost always. :/  
[20:14] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : wow power coupleeee  
[20:14] **hy-hinas** : POWER COUPLE  
[20:14] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : we stan (1) power couple  
[20:16] **ur fbi agent** : look makoto, we're famous  
[20:18] **serendipitous boi:** next thing you know there'll be a "neagiri" ship  
[20:20] **hy-hinas** : wow great idea :)  
[20:21] **weeb converter** : since when did this chat turn into a neagiri fanclub  
[20:23] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : since [20:10]  
[20:26] **celestial being** : Yeah, Hifumi, get with the trend.  
[20:29] **taka tuesday** : Scrap the original idea of this chat, I think I like it much better this way.  
[20:31] **hy-hinas** : TAKA YAY YOU SHIP IT  
[20:32] **taka tuesday** : Of course do, it's canon.  
  
**taka tuesday** changed the chat name to "neagiri fanclub"  
  
[20:36] **butter my corn** : my god  
[20:38] **serendipitous boi** : IM LOL  
[20:41] **catch ya later** : i still think togawa is better <3  
[20:43] **hy-hinas** : oh stfu  
[20:45] **hy-hinas** : i haven't forgotten about ligma  
[20:47] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah. no one has.  
[20:49] **catch ya later** : I WAS KIDDING  
[20:50] **catch ya later** : storytime: my friends hate me???  
[20:51] **butter my corn** : yep pretty much  
[20:53] **butter my corn** : haha im just messin around  
[20:56] **taka tuesday** : See how peaceful this chat is without the unnecessary fighting!  
[20:59] **hy-hinas** : yeah, we get a well deserved break from those two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to scream so many times while writing this chapter lmao
> 
> sorry this chapter is a bit short, i promise the next one will be the usual length<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired i just got home from a 7 hour football game (for band) and im gonna pass out, but heres a chapter ! <3

[15:46] **taka tuesday** : That study session was quite refreshing, kyoudai!  
[15:48] **butter my corn** : yeah, it really was dude  
[15:50] **butter my corn** : we should definitely do it again sometime.  
[15:52] **taka tuesday** : Agreed!  
  
-  
  
[16:04] **taka tuesday** : Hello, everyone!  
[16:05] **taka tuesday** : Oh, before I forget...  
  
**taka tuesday** added **god** and **living oxymoron** to the chat  
  
[16:07] **living oxymoron** : I guess Master and I are the glue holding this chat together after all! See, Byakuya!  
[16:08] **living oxymoron** : Oops, autocorrect again.  
[16:09] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : but why would byakuya autocorrect to master.. and why would it ONLY correct byakuya's name???  
[16:11] **living oxymoron** : I don't know! I didn't make my phone!  
[16:13] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah, but i can program a phone, and its highly unlikely that autocorrect would do that... so..  
[16:16] god: It's obviously not autocorrect.   
[16:17] **god** : Why did you add us back, anyway? Do you need something?  
[16:19] **god** : Also, the chat name sure is something.   
[16:20] **taka** **tuesday** : I thought it only be fair you two were added back.   
[16:22] **butter my corn** : yeah, takas just nice like that. im not that easy with forgiveness shit so watch your back, bud  
[16:24] **butter my corn** : specially around taka. ill kick your ass if you talk to him like you did yesterday. both of you.   
[16:26] **living oxymoron** : Uh oh! I'm quaking in my boots!   
[16:28] **butter my corn** : im not fuckin kidding with ya, dont mess with him  
[16:30] **serendipitous boi** : woah, mondo. i mean you were nice to taka yesterday but your like a different person today :0  
[16:32] **hy-hinas** : yeah... youre kinda freaking me out, mondo.  
[16:34] **taka tuesday** : You could say we bonded :)  
[16:37] **catch ya later** : HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT HE JUST SAID THEY BONED GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD  
[16:41] **butter my corn** : nothin like that. just got to know eachother some more  
[16:42] **taka tuesday** : Uh, kyoudai, what does "boned" mean?   
[16:44] **butter my corn** : first of all leon fuck you  
[16:45] **butter my corn** : uh so basically it means that we screwed  
[16:46] **taka tuesday** : Leon, you seriously have an indecent mind!   
[16:48] **taka tuesday** : Also... I don't mean to offend anyone, but I am not gay, so that wouldn't quite work..  
[16:50] **butter my corn** : what?  
[16:51] **butter my corn** : oh right uh me neither  
[16:]53 **ur fbi agent** : honestly i would've thought mondo to defend himself first but he didnt even bring it up until now  
[16:55] **butter my corn** : i thought it was pretty obvious  
[16:58] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i feel so bad i've always thought taka was gay wow ive been living a lie  
[16:59] **taka tuesday:** Oh haha... nope.   
[17:01] **cherry blossom** : just a few short days ago, you two were enemies, correct? its a bit strange how buddy-buddy you are now  
[17:03] **hy-hinas** : exactly!   
[17:05] **taka tuesday** : We just have an extra-strong bond now!  
[17:07] **butter my corn** : the past is in the past  
[17:10] **taka tuesday** : Forgive and forget, am I right, bro?  
[17:12] **butter my corn** : yeah, youre always right, bro!  
[17:14] **celestial being** : Okay....  
[17:16] **celestial being** : What did you two talk about to make you so close?   
[17:19] **taka tuesday** : We just got to know each other better.   
[17:21] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : sounds more like a study date over actual study sesh but... hey, what do i know?  
[17:22] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i've never been on either B)  
[17:25] **weeb converter** : ah finally, the relationship growth i've been waiting for  
[17:27] **serendipitous boi** : hey! remember the power couple!  
[17:29] **weeb converter** : yes, but thats not fun because its already established  
[17:30] **living oxymoron** : Oh, so you ship it?   
[17:31] **living oxymoron** : Guess I could kinda see it too.   
[17:33] **god** : Stop.   
[17:36] **living oxymoron** : Whatever you say, Byakuya!   
[17:37] **hy-hinas** : ew...  
[17:40] **butter my corn** : like we've said it aint about that stuff. taka n i are just bfs now   
[17:42] **catch ya later** : UM YOU ACTUALLY JUST SAID THAT ????? HUH WHATS GOING ON?????????   
[17:43] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : DUDE  
[17:43] **ur fbi agent** : mondo, that latest text was absolutely an oxymoron  
[17:44] **living oxymoron** : Hahahaha  
[17:46] **butter my corn** : i said we're best friends? whats so fucked bout that  
[17:47] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : OH  
[17:49] **catch ya later** : mondo dont abbreviate best friend again   
[17:51] **taka tuesday** : I don't even see how you all misunderstood...?   
[17:53] **celestial being** : They both don't know? What a shame. A laughable shame.   
[17:55] **butter my corn** : whats so bad about sayin "bfs"   
[17:56] **butter my corn** : dont mean anything other than best friends  
[17:58] **taka tuesday** : Oh. Actually, Kyoudai, I looked it up.   
[17:59] **taka tuesday** : "BFS" could also be the abbreviation of "boyfriends".  
[18:01] **butter my corn** : course it could  
[18:02] **hy-hinas** : ... I cant believe you did that on accident lol  
[18:05] **god** : He probably didn't.  
[18:07] **butter my corn** : and ya prolly dont want my foot up your ass but its gonna be there soon  
[18:10] **taka tuesday** : Mondo...   
[18:12] **butter my corn** : ya ik ik just ignore me bro  
[18:13] **living oxymoron** : You better lay off.... bitch...  
[18:15] **butter my corn** : im not the female dog, thatd be you   
[18:16] **living oxymoron** : WWHaT  
[18:17] **hy-hinas** : hey! we dont need to insult ANYONE!  
[18:19] **god** : Yes, but apparently that rule doesn't apply to me.   
[18:20] **cherry blossom** : would you have liked her to say "dont insult everyone, especially byakuya"?   
[18:21] **43 68 69 68 69 73 6f** : guys lets just let it go..  
[18:23] **catch ya later** : lol but we cant hold it back anymore  
[18:25] **taka tuesday** : Huh? Hold back what?   
[18:27] **hy-hinas** : OMG WHAAAAAT?????   
[18:28] **celestial being** : You know, "Let it Go", from Frozen?   
[18:30] **taka tuesday** : "Frozen"? I'm not quite sure I understand.   
[18:32] **butter my corn** : dude.  
[18:32] **butter my corn** : DUDE.  
[18:33] **butter my corn** : no. fuckin. way.   
[18:35] **god** : You're lucky you don't, Taka. It's one of the most annoying, unnecessary movies.   
[18:36] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : you really hate everything slightly happy dont u  
[18:38] **god** : Nope, I don't hate myself.   
[18:41] **serendipitous boi** : oh, we've heard  
[18:42] **taka tuesday** : Wait, what's Frozen?   
[18:44] **sayaka miku** : The BEST Disney movie ever!   
[18:46] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : I beg to differ c:  
[18:48] **butter my corn** : lion king was way better sorry not sorry  
[18:50] **living oxymoron** : Actually, I prefer Beauty and The Beast.   
[18:52] **god** : Of course you do.   
[18:53] **living oxymoron** : You're the Beauty to my Beast Byakuya <3   
[18:53] **god** : No, I am most definitely not.   
[18:55] **weeb converter** : why would you waste your time with those tooth-rotting american films? anime is WAY better  
[18:57] **#1 conspiracy theory** : sure dude. personally, I'm a lady and the tramp kinda guy.   
[19:01] **catch ya later** : GUYS youre missing the true ultimate disney film: Incredibles  
[19:02] **cherry blossom** : my favorite is mulan.  
[19:04] **hy-hinas** : hell yeah! strong woman do it better!   
[19:05] **hy-hinas** : even though im definitely a moana girlie  
[19:07] **serendipitous boi** : uh i like hercules  
[19:08] **ur fbi agent** : its a little bit older, but i really like the aristocats.   
[19:09] **taka tuesday** : HOLD UP! Slow down! What in the world are you all talking about?   
[19:11] **celestial being** : Disney is a animated movie company. They make billions off of their movies each year.   
[19:12] **celestial being** : I'm very surprised you haven't seen one.   
[19:14] **butter my corn** : "very surprised" is an understatement! ya need to watch one soon!   
[19:15] **taka tuesday** : Father never really had the time or money to go out and buy animated movies for me. I might have watched one before my Grandfather's fiasco, but I cant really remember.  
[19:17] **living oxymoron** : We get it, you have a "tragic" backstory, blah blah blah, let's move on.   
[19:18] **butter my corn** : remember what i said earlier? i wont fuckin hesitate  
[19:19] **taka tuesday** : Toko... I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I was just explaining why I didn't understand. I'll refrain from talking about my life outside of school from now on.   
[19:20] **hy-hinas** : taka, you dont have to do that :(   
[19:21] **butter my corn** : TAKA I swear to god if you say something like that again im gonna punch my wall   
[19:22] **taka tuesday** : It seems that every time I bring up something other than what I have done at school today, it creates chaos  
[19:23] **butter my corn** : BECAUSE THEYRE FUCKIN PRICKS  
[19:25] **god** : Oh, stop being a baby, Taka. I, for one, only bring up your problematic statements.   
[19:27] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh no oh no oh no  
[19:28] **butter my corn** : well there goes my temper  
[19:29] **butter my corn** : youre such a fucking dick. i hope youre ready for whats coming at ya  
[19:31] **god** : I'm not very scared of you. You wouldn't dare touch me.   
[19:33] **butter my corn** : ya wanna fuckin bet? the bruises i'll leave on you will sure attest to that  
[19:34] **taka tuesday** : Mondo.. You don't need to do that. I'm fine.   
[19:36] **butter my corn** : you cant even stand up for yourself. as long as im here, thatll be my job   
[19:38] **hy-hinas** : I agree! maybe i wont actually punch them but I'll make sure they know theyre in the wrong !  
[19:40] **taka tuesday** : I'm sorry. Truly. I didn't know that all of us as a class honestly didn't mesh well. I'm sorry that I tried to be positive about this even when it's been horrible. None of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me.   
[19:41] **god** : Woah woah woah. Quit apologizing. Sure, it was a pretty dumb idea, but you had no way of knowing it would end up like this.   
[19:42] **catch ya later** : WOAH  
[19:44] **sayaka miku** : ..... am i dead? byakuya is being nice on purpose.... is this heaven?  
[19:46] **cherry blossom** : are we completely sure he's turning a new leaf? he said he was earlier this week and he's still being rude.  
[19:48] **god** : I'm right here.   
[19:50] **taka tuesday** : Thank you, Byakuya. That's really all I needed.   
[19:51] **butter my corn** : the hell? i mean youre my kyoudai taka, but fuck man  
[19:53] **butter my corn** : you are so complicated  
[19:56] **serendipitous boi** : not even gonna point out how cheesy that was  
[19:58] **living oxymoron** : If Byakuya is happy, then I'm happy too... Sorry I said everything to you, Taka.  
[19:59] **butter my corn** : ya both are on thin fuckin ice. dont push it  
[20:01] **god** : Alright, I guess.   
[20:09] **hy-hinas** : loud cough   
[20:10] **hy-hinas** : glad we got that cleared up.   
[20:11] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : sorry i was watching a cringe compilation but,, good job byakuya?  
[20:13] **god** : Whatever. I feel like there is a certain boundary my responses should be at, and I've passed it a few times.  
[20:14] **ur fbi agent** : ..well we all agree with that.   
[20:16] **sayaka miku:** yeah, no offence to you, but i think a lot of us just find it highly unlikely youre completely turning around.  
[20:17] **god** : /Some/ offence was taken. Last time, I really wasn't being truthful. I honestly feel bad now.   
[20:19] **taka tuesday** : If my hypothesis is correct, if Byukuya stops acting up, so will Toko.   
[20:21] **catch ya later** : dude did you just get out of chemistry or something   
[20:23] **taka tuesday** : No?... It's very late for school, even after-school!   
[20:24] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Taka, he was saying you sounded really scientific with your wording.   
[20:26] **taka tuesday** : Right...  
[20:31] **living oxymoron** : See! Master could've said anything after that, but he held himself back!  
[20:32] **living oxymoron** : FUCK I meant Byakuya!  
[20:34] **sayaka miku** : oh gosh  
[20:35] **catch ya later** : EVERY TIME SHE CALLS HIM MASTER I LOSE -10 LIVES  
[20:36] **cherry blossom** : ... are you sure you dont have some sort of shortcut set up so when you type byakuya it corrects to master?   
[20:37] **hy-hinas** : no, cause she can say it perfectly the second text  
[20:39] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yikes  
[20:42] **god** : True.   
[20:45] **living oxymoron** : Oh! Sorry, Byakuya.   
[20:48] **taka tuesday** : Well, I think I'm going to retire for the night. Everyone have sweet dreams!   
  
-  
  
[21:03] **taka tuesday** : Hey, kyoudai! I know I didn't say it on the chat, but thanks for defending me-- every time. I may have seemed like a stickler with your comments on the chat, but I really appreciate them. And you.   
[21:05] **taka tuesday** : Oh, I hope you're not sleeping!  
[21:07] **butter my corn** : nah, not sleepin.  
[21:09] **butter my corn** : 's no problem dude. like i said, ya gotta learn to stick up for yourself. if you cant do it, i will.   
[21:10] **butter my corn** : we gotta schedule that next study thing soon.

> [21:12] **butter my corn** : and were definitely marathoning disney movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> byakuya's gonna play nice because im tired of him being a dick  
> mukuro is coming i PROMISE
> 
>  
> 
> btw, whenever makoto and kyoko are mysteriously not talking at the same time they prolly snuck off somewhere to play clue


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gays are at it again™

[15:32] **taka tuesday** : Who's ready for the weekend?!  
[15:34] **serendipitous boi** : me im tired i think im gonna go take a nap  
[15:36] **ur fbi agent** : makoto. we're studying.  
[15:37] **catch ya later** : ahahha yeah 'studying'  
[15:39] **serendipitous boi** : stop it. get some help.  
[15:40] **hy-hinas** : actually im very excited!! Sakura and i are going to the movies!  
[15:41] **sayaka miku** : aw, thats cute  
[15:43] **cherry blossom** : i cant wait <3  
[15:44] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : wait WHAAA  
[15:45] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : .... am i late to the party? YALL ARE DATING?!  
[15:48] **hy-hinas** : no?? where'd you even get that from? sakura and i are best friends.  
[15:50] **catch ya later** : bfs  
[15:51] **butter my corn** : SHUT THE HELL UP  
[15:53] **taka tuesday** : Hello, kyoudai!  
[15:55] **butter my corn** : sup taka :P  
[15:57] **god** : Wow, I've never seen you send a face emoticon.  
[15:59] **butter my corn** : ya well i was feelin it today  
[16:02] **taka tuesday** : Oh! Faces are fun!  
[16:04] **taka tuesday** : I don't use them a lot because I find them impractical to the conversation, but when other people use them with me its a different story! :) :) :)  
[16:05] **butter my corn** : :)  
[16:07] **cherry blossom** : anyways, hiro, why did you think we were dating?  
[16:09] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : bc youre going to see a movie and you sent a heart and idk  
[16:10] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : idk how girls work  
[16:12] **hy-hinas** : lol just kidding but it was fun to watch you freak out  
[16:13] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : H U H????  
[16:15] cherry blossom: you were right, we are dating  
[16:16] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : thats really cute :))!  
[16:17] **ur fbi agent** : aw :)  
[16:18] **serendipitous boi** : NO we must avenge our title  
[16:20] **celestial being** : Ooooh drama, hooray.  
[16:22] **serendipitous boi** : yep im spilling the tea  
[16:23] **serendipitous boi** : and that tea is that neagiri still rises above all others  
[16:25] **hy-hinas** : hahaha ok i agree

[16:26]  **serendipitous boi** : i cant tell if thats sarcasm or not  
[16:27] **taka tuesday** : Well, my weekend is probably going to be boring.  
[16:31] **butter my corn** : youre not doin anything?  
[16:33] **taka tuesday** : No. Probably catching up on some homework, maybe helping my dad out around the house.  
[16:36] **butter my corn** : hey, wanna come over?  
[16:38] **taka tuesday** : Oh, yeah! Great idea!!  
[16:39] **taka tuesday** : We should!  
[16:41] **butter my corn** : ya dont have to bring anything, we can just hang  
[16:43] **ur fbi agent** : makoto spend the night  
[16:45] **serendipitous boi** : huh?? why are you asking over texts?  
[16:47] **serendipitous boi** : OH ok yeahhhh  
[16:49] **weeb converter** : hey celeste wanna come over? we can play that cool new visual novel you said you were kinda interested in!  
[16:50] **celestial being** : No. I wasn't even interested in any visual novel. I have MUCH better things to do.  
[16:51] **catch ya later** : oooo feels bad man  
[16:52] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : better luck next time  
[16:56] **living oxymoron** : Byakuya....? Library?  
[16:59] **god** : Sorry, I'm busy.  
[17:01] **living oxymoron** : NO don't apologize! Who would want to hang out with me anyways? Hahahahaha.  
[17:04] **catch ya later** : hiro hmu  
[17:05] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : did this just turn into "who can make the best plans"  
[17:07] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : if so, fun. ofc dude :)  
[17:10] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : darn  
[17:12] **sayaka miku** : ditto  
[17:13] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh! sayaka! hey... wanna um do hw?  
[17:16] **catch ya later** : boooooo  
[17:18] **taka tueday** : Oh! In midst of all of this, I totally forgot about what I have to do!  
[17:19] **taka tuesday** : Alright. I'm adding the new student. Be CALM. Leave an okay at least first impression.  
[17:20] **butter my corn** : got it  
[17:21] **hy-hinas** : yes sir!  
[17:23] **catch ya later** : you got it dude B)  
[17:26] **taka tuesday** : Okay.  
  
**taka tuesday** added **despaircito** to the chat.  
  
[17:30] **taka tuesday** : Hello, Mukuro! This is our school group chat. Specifically, Homeroom 78.  
[17:31] **taka tuesday** : You don't really have to talk if you aren't comfortable, but this group is just for us to chat.  
[17:38] **despaircito** : oh, hey. i get it  
[17:39] **despaircito** : by the way, my sister created my username... i know its strange.  
[17:40] **serendipitous boi** : lol you're fine! no one really knows what their users mean.  
[17:42] **despaircito** : thank you...? speaking of usernames, im a bit confused.  
[17:44] **hy-hinas** : hi! i'm aoi asahina, hina 4 short!  
[17:46] **serendipitous boi** : right, im makoto neagi. just makoto :P  
[17:48] **taka tuesday** : I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Taka for short.  
[17:50] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh, hello! i'm Chihiro Fujisaki :)  
[17:51] **cherry blossom** : i am sakura oogami.  
[17:53] **catch ya later** : im leon kuwata, nice to finally be meeting you ;)  
[17:55] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ignore him, he's a huge fuck boy. im yasuhiro hagakure, or hiro!  
[17:56] **butter my corn** : mondo oowada  
[17:58] **celestial being** : I am Celestia Ludenberg.  
[18:00] **living oxymoron** : .... I'm Toko Fukawa.  
[18:03] **sayaka miku** : i'm sayaka maizano!  
[18:05] **god** : Byakuya Togami.  
[18:07] **ur fbi agent** : I'm kyoko kirigiri.  
[18:09] **weeb converter** : why are we introducing ourselves again?  
[18:11] **celestial being** : Mukuro was just added into the chat.  
[18:13] **weeb converter** : oh, well i am hifumi yamada.  
[18:15] **despaircito** : hello to all of you.  
[18:16] **despaircito** : i know some of you from your talents and families. i believe the kirigiri's are famous? i'm not quite sure what for though.  
[18:19] **ur fbi agent** : yes, a little. we're a secret detective agency. kind of.  
[18:21] **despaircito** : and i know about the ishimaru's.  
[18:23] **taka tuesday** : Who doesn't, LOL.  
[18:26] **despaircito** : well... thank you for inviting me into this group. i dont know how active i will be, i can be very busy  
[18:30] **hy-hinas** : im sure you'll fit in just fine whenever youre able to talk!  
[18:31] **despaircito** : oh, nice...  
[18:32] **despaircito** : speaking of being busy, i've actually gotta go now. sorry.  
[18:35] **taka tuesday** : Oh, it's okay! Most of us are on and off of the chat regularly.  
[18:37] **serendipitous boi** : that went pretty well  
[18:39] **catch ya later** : huh? makotos cheating? huh??  
[18:40] **ur fbi agent** : where did you get that from?  
[18:43] **catch ya later** : well i mean he likes mukuro  
[18:44] **hy-hinas** : leons trying to snatch kyoko  
[18:46] **serendipitous boi** : im so confused  
[18:48] **ur fbi agent** : we're laying next to eachother right now lmao  
[18:50] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : okay that was just awkward and random, leon wyd???  
[18:52] **celestial being** : Leon, you're advances never work out-- especially to someone who is clearly in a relationship.  
[18:55] **catch ya later** : LISTEN it wasnt even about that  
[18:56] **catch ya later** : i just felt he was being super nice to her is all  
[18:59] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : are you.... getting jealous about someone you arent even dating?  
[19:02] **butter my corn** : you do realize shes prolly gonna read these when she gets the chance  
[19:04] **catch ya later** : OH NO  
[19:08] **living oxymoron** : I'd say stop trying, but you're bound to find someone as desperate as you.  
[19:10] **catch ya later** : GEE THANKS  
[19:12] **catch ya later:** you say that like you arent desperate for byakuya  
[19:15] **living oxymoron** : No, that's different...  
[19:17] **god** : Its really not.  
[19:20] **taka tuesday** : Kyoudai! My father would like us to agree on a time of meeting.  
[19:23] **butter my corn** : shit i dunno  
[19:24] **butter my corn** : swing by anytime. ill be here  
[19:26] **taka tuesday** : Um... Would 5:00pm be an adequate time?  
[19:27] **butter my corn** : sounds good to me  
[19:29] **butter my corn** : but what the fuck does adequate mean  
[19:32] **taka tuesday** : Oh! It means what you thought, basically another word for "alright".  
[19:34] **living oxymoron** : That's a very basic word..  
[19:35] **butter my corn** : 's not my fault im dumb  
[19:36] **celestial being** : If that is true, who's fault is it?  
[19:38] **taka tuesday** : One, Toko, not everyone is a literacy star. Two, Kyoudai, it's no ones fault because you are NOT dumb!  
[19:40] **living oxymoron** : Fine, whatever.  
[19:42] **butter my corn** : thanks taka, i guess  
[19:44] **catch ya later** : we r all smart in our different ways  
[19:45] **catch ya later** : im a fast learner. im shit at math but some of you guys arent  
[19:47] **god** : Actually, I think it's pretty unanimous about math. No one likes it.  
[19:49] **sayaka miku** : expect maybe taka and chihiro!  
[19:50] **god** : Right.  
[19:51] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah i know some shit you probably wouldnt believe if you heard, but im not very school smart  
[19:53] **celestial being** : Well, I think we can all believe THAT.  
[19:55] **taka tuesday** : CELESTE!  
[19:57] **celestial being** : Okay, okay.  
[19:59] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : you make a great point, leon!  
[20:01] **butter my corn** : yeah but im not really good at anything so it doesnt work out  
[20:03] **taka tuesday** : Now THAT is just lying!  
[20:04] **taka tuesday** : Mondo, you're good at SO many things!  
[20:06] **taka tuesday** : You're great at fixing motorcycles and any automobile, really! You're great at riding a motorcycle, you're great at most things school-wise...  
[20:07] **taka tuesday** : And you always try your best, and never give up!  
[20:09] **taka tuesday** : People may not see it at first, but you're a great person, Kyoudai, and I will not stand by and watch you falsely ridicule youself!  
[20:14] **butter my corn** : well... damn  
[20:15] **butter my corn** : im just speechless i dunno what to say  
[20:18] **ur fbi agent** : maybe start with thanks.  
[20:19] **butter my corn** : ... yeah, well duh..  
[20:20] **butter my corn** : that was super sweet of you, taka.  
[20:22] **butter my corn** : im glad you think im a good person lmao  
[20:23] **taka tuesday** : I don't "think", I know!  
[20:25] **butter my corn** : right. well. thanks.  
[20:27] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : conspiracy theory... mondo and taka are dating???  
[20:28] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : just kidding  
[20:30] **catch ya later** : well I'd believe it  
[20:32] **serendipitous boi** : yeah kyoko i think we just lost our power couple spot to two straight guys  
[20:34] **ur fbi agent** : yeah guess we did lolol  
[20:36] **serendipitous boi** : why'd you reply so weirdly im scared and coming back to ur room  
[20:37] **serendipitous boi** : also your dad is trying to talk to me so.........???  
[20:42] **hy-hinas** : HEY so the movie was great!  
[20:45] **cherry blossom** : i had a wonderful time, hina<33  
[20:47] **sayaka miku** : THERES TOO MUCH TO KEEP UP WITH  
[20:49] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : naegiri, asagami, and ishimondo?? how about that?  
[20:50] **butter my corn** : hey look, taka, we officially have a ship name  
[20:53] **taka tuesday** : Hahaha.  
[20:55] **catch ya later** : dont forget togawa  
[20:58] **god** : Christ.  
[21:00] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : lmao... 'god' saying christ.  
[21:02] **living oxymoron** : Wasn't our "ship name" something else just a few days ago?  
[21:04] **catch ya later** : probably. I cant even keep up with myself  
[21:05] **hy-hinas** : hey makoto! what happened with talking to kyoko  
[21:07] **serendipitous boi** : oh it was basically just an excuse to get me back in the room  
[21:08] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : wow not exciting  
[21:09] **despaircito** : YO WASSUP BITCHESSSSSS  
[21:10] **sayaka miku** : woah um hello  
[21:12] **despaircito** : Whoops, forgot to mention this is Mukuro's sister ;)  
[21:14] **despaircito** : I hacked her.  
[21:16] **taka tuesday** : Oh, hello.  
[21:18] **despaircito** : I'm in your class, too. Just haven't gotten the chance to drop in yet. I'm hella busy with career shit, I'm sure some of y'all know the pain.  
[21:20] **despaircito** : Cept maybe you, Taka. Going to school IS your talent lmaooooo  
[21:22] **despaircito** : Anyways, glad to see Mukuro actually made friends. She's not really sociable. If you ever need me to kick her ass, just dm me ;) BYEEEE  
[21:24] **hy-hinas** : well that was fun  
[21:26] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : wait, but who _is_ her sister? she said to DM her like we knew, but I don't think I do know...  
[21:27] **celestial beings** : I've heard rumors that she might be twins with Junko Enoshima, but I don't see much of a connection between the two.. I'm not sure though, and it is just a rumor.  
[21:29] **sayaka miku** : I wouldn't expect junko enoshima to act like mukuro's sister did, either... so..  
[21:32] **god** : You'll figure it out at some point.  
[21:35] **ur fbi agent** : let me do some digging. I can easily find this out  
[21:37] **serendipitous boi** : yeah thats my girl. stalking peoples families online. there she goes  
[21:43] **despaircito** : oh my god, my sister was on here wasnt she?  
[21:46] **despaircito** : im killing her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if you can notice, but the chapter is off by about 40 words and i hope thats alright! i didn't really know what to add to the chapter lmao
> 
> also! i was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading a 'behind the scenes' type of thing, since i cant really get into anything other than the texts in this fic. for example, taka & mondo's study dates, etc. comment your opinions <3
> 
> (later on if i do decide to do it, i'll ask you guys if i should insert it in this fic somehow, or another fic dedicated to the one shot type things)
> 
> ps. i didnt want junko to actually be in the fic, but i felt like she needed to be somewhere. she might make a few appearances here and there, but for the most part she'll be gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! sorry this chapter is a bit late, i was really busy this weekend

[17:37] **taka tuesday** : Disney movies are great, I just expected them to be a lot more happy...   
[17:39] **butter my corn** : he means that he's cried once during every movie so far  
[17:41] **taka tuesday** : LIAR! I didn't cry during Hercules!   
[17:43] **butter my corn** : you cried when meg died   
[17:45] **taka tuesday** : .... Maybe.   
[17:48] **sayaka miku** : oh taka, bby  
[17:50] **hy-hinas** : has he seen lion king yet?   
[17:52] **butter my corn** : nah, savin the best for last  
[17:54] **weeb converter** : dont go into the favorite movie discussion again. that was annoying.   
[17:56] **ur fbi agent** : are you guys like... having a sleepover?   
[17:59] **taka tuesday** : Yes. At least, I think. It's past curfew, and I already informed my father I wasn't returning home.   
[18:01] **serendipitous boi** : ..... hm  
[18:03] **taka tuesday** : What?   
[18:06] **serendipitous boi** : uh nevermind   
[18:10] **butter my corn** : of course your spending the night, ya dork  
[18:12] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh... i see what you mean, Makoto  
[18:14] **ur fbi agent** : yeah, you really dont have to point a finger on it to see but.. i suppose we should take in the fact that they both strongly deny it  
[18:15] **butter my corn** : what are yall talking about?   
[18:17] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah i dont understand either  
[18:18] **hy-hinas** : i didnt expect you to get it either   
[18:20] **taka tuesday** : Is it something we said? Or is it just a inside joke?   
[18:23] **cherry blossom** : no, theyre just being odd.   
[18:26] **despaircito** : wait, are they dating? if so, thats cute!   
[18:29] **sayaka miku** : YEAH YEAH YHEY ARE  
[18:31] **serendipitous boi** : uh huh definitely   
[18:33] **butter my corn** : no we aint?  
[18:35] **taka tuesday** : We aren't.   
[18:38] **despaircito** : oh, alright...  
[18:40] **catch ya later** : guys i think im lovestruck  
[18:42] **living oxymoron** : Leon, she's literally on the chat.   
[18:45] **catch ya later** : not mukuro, dumbass  
[18:47] **catch ya later** : shit  
[18:49] **catch ya later** : sorry mukuro  
[18:51] **despaircito** : as long as its not me im perfectly fine  
[18:54] **hy-hinas** : HAHA BURN  
[18:55] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : BOOM ROASTED  
[18:58] **sayaka miku** : SNATCHED YOUR HORRIBLE GOATEE RIGHT OFF  
[19:00] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh she went there  
[19:02] **catch ya later** : wow i love my friends  
[19:03] **catch ya later** : anyways shes just the best at everything  
[19:06] **catch ya later** : and im not sabotaging my chances by telling yoi guys anything else   
[19:07] **catch ya later** : just needed to get it off my chest  
[19:09] **cherry blossom** : good for you, leon  
[19:11] **god** : Yeah. Go get her, tiger.   
[19:14] **catch ya later** : thanks sakura, byakuya im conflicted on whether urs was backhanded or not but im gonna lean for the latter  
[19:17] **god** : Okay.   
[19:20] **big tiddy goth gf** : Whoever changed my name should bury themselves alive.   
[19:23] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh my gosh i swear it wasnt me celeste!!!   
[19:26] **big tiddy goth gf** : I didn't believe so.   
[19:29] **hy-hinas** : love the fact we automatically know that its celeste  
[19:31] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah guys it coulda been toko she hasnt spoken today  
[19:34] **living oxymoron** : Excuse me? I don't think I necessarily fit into the 'big tiddy goth gf' mold. And actually, I have spoken today.  
[19:35] **living oxymoron** : Also, i'm drafting my next novel, so if you could not talk to/about me that'd be great.   
[19:38] **sayaka miku** : sis snapped  
[19:40] **hy-hinas** : ew sayaka i think you got leon cooties your kinda talking like him   
[19:42] **catch ya later** : hey i dont have cooties  
[19:44] **sayaka miku** : Cooties - Hairspray: The Musical  
[19:46] **celestial being** : That's better. Kyoko, I suspect you're looking into who changed my name?   
[19:51] **ur fbi agent** : oh, okay, i suppose.. chihiro, i may need a bit of your help  
[19:53] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : well I've solved the mystery: it was probably hifumi. think about it.   
[19:56] **hy-hinas** : yeah good guess  
[20:04] **serendipitous boi** : hey leon your user should be catch them later referring to your cooties  
[20:07] **catch ya later** : STOP   
[20:10] **taka tuesday** : These movies truly are emotional rollercoasters...  
[20:12] **butter my corn** : we watched frozen  
[20:15] **taka tuesday** : And I understand the joke now!  
[20:16] **celestial being** : Taka, before you go, scroll up.   
[20:19] **taka tuesday** : That is a very inappropriate name... I demand who ever chnged Celeste's name to come forward!   
[20:21] **cherry blossom** : I'm not quite sure it works like that.   
[20:23] **taka tuesday** : You're right. I'm not sure who could have done it, though.   
[20:25] **ur fbi agent** : we're working on it  
[20:28] **serendipitous boi** : kyoko and chihiro: talking about the name change like its actually a serious mystery  
[20:29] **serendipitous boi** : me: eating popcorn in the background while kyoko yells at me to helpsoana×&!?  
[20:31] **taka tuesday** : What?   
[20:34] **#1 conspiracy theoris** t: dude did kyoko just kill makoto  
[20:35] **catch ya later** : haha kinky  
[20:37] **despaircito** : you remind me of my sister   
[20:38] **catch ya later** : thank.. you?   
[20:41] **despaircito** : eh  
[20:43] **taka tuesday** : Well... We're watching the next movie, so don't do anything irrational.   
[20:47] **serendipitous boi** : this is Kyoko. Makoto isn't allowed his phone until he helps us. I didnt kill him  
[20:53] **god** : You're sure about that?  
[20:56] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : he's not dead i can see him  
[20:57] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : hm i dunno guys chihiro could be lying  
[20:59] **hy-hinas** : oh now we're having our own investigation   
[21:01] **catch ya later** : everyone call kyoko and yell into the phone. maybe it'll give makoto the will to live   
[21:03] **celestial being** : You make it sound like he's going to hang himself haha.   
[21:06] **despaircito** : HAHA?  
[21:08] **despaircito** : you guys really are a weird bunch...   
[21:10] **god** : Right?  
[21:12] **despaircito** : .. you're no different   
[21:13] **catch ya later** : boom roasted  
[21:17] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : incase you haven't noticed, i'm weird. i'm a weirdo. i dont fit in, and i dont want to fit in. have yoy ever seen me without this stupid hat on? THATS WEIRD  
[21:19] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : thats such a dead meme  
[21:20] **catch ya later** : yeah dude your like a year late  
[21:26] **living oxymoron** : You're*  
[21:29] **hy-hinas** : okay but actually riverdale was kinda good, i liked the first season, but the second season is horrible.  
[21:31] **sayaka miku** : big agree  
[21:33] **living oxymoron** : I kind of agree. I liked the way things moved along, though the first season was technically sub-par in my eyes. There was so much missing.   
[21:35] **god** : You only liked the older teacher/student relationship.   
[21:37] **living oxymoron** : That's not true, but it was a great plothole!  
[21:40] **catch ya later** : the fuck is river with chip and dale  
[21:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : You really don't know what it is?  
[21:44] **catch ya** **later** : idk i moght i'm very tired eifht now  
[21:47] **hy-hinas** : excuses excuses  
[21:48] **cherry** **blossom** : you were typing fine just a little earlier  
[21:49] **catch ya later** : yeah but teh tifedness hit me hard yo  
[21:51] **celestial being** : Go to bed.   
[21:52] **catch** **ya later** : nah ill get theough this fough stage  
[21:55] **catch ya later** : i will survive  
[21:57] **sayaka miku** : .... are u sure you arent drunk?  
[21:59] **catch ya later** : noopr postive  
[22:02] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Celeste is right... go to sleep?  
[22:04] **catch ya later** : no i gorta stsy up to zee the gays  
[22:07] **cherry blossom** : what do you mean?   
[22:09] **catch ya later** : like teh gays have been so queit i kknow tehere watvhung their movie or whatever bu t there so quiet  
[22:11] **living oxymoron** : I'm not even going to try and correct that mess...  
[22:14] **god** : Just go to bed, Leon.  
[22:16] **hy-hinas** : leon theyre just friends..  
[22:18] **catch ya later** : suure you gusyreally believe that?   
[22:19] **catch ya later** : liek qhere is taka even going to sleep  
[22:20] **butter my corn** : i gotta spare room dumbass  
[22:20] **despaircito** : oh shit..  
[22:22] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : there you got your answer now go to bed  
[22:25] **catch ya later** : yeah and im usually nit this tired but my xoach lowkey overworked us so im ready fo pass our and ive given upnon typing  
[22:26] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : rip, man  
[22:28] **taka tuesday** : Honestly... You guys act like two guys can't just be close friends. Mondo and I are bros, that's it!  
[22:29] **serendipitous boi** : ooooo bro zoned sbanams  
[22:32] **ur fbi agent** : he took the phone while i was in the bathroom  
[22:35] **sayaka miku** : im skeptical. about the thing taka said and kyoko  
[22:37] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah definitely sounds like they're both trying to cover something up....  
[22:40] **taka tuesday** : Well... I'm not. If you'll excuse us, we're going to watch Lion King.  
[22:41] **ur fbi agent** : im not either????  
[22:44] **catch ya later** : im gonna start saying that  
[22:45] **catch ya later** : now if you'll excuse me im going to watch lion king  
[22:48] **hy-hinas** : mood  
[22:50] **god** : I hate Gen-Z.   
[22:52] **celestial being** : You do realize you are actually Gen Z, correct?  
[22:53] **living oxymoron** : Yes, but he's not annoying like some of you sluts are....  
[22:56] **hy-hinas** : hey!  
[22:58] **cherry blossom** : 'sluts' was not needed  
[23:00] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : wheres taka when u need him  
[23:01] **despaircito** : apparently watching the lion king  
[23:01] **catch ya later** : probably spooning with mondo  
[23:03] **sayaka miku** : both are probably accurate?  
[23:05] **butter my corn** : guys shut the fuck up we're trying to watch the best movie ever  
[23:07] **hy-hinas** : hey leon what happened to the being so tired you were going to pass out  
[23:09] **catch ya later** : oh i made coffee cause i didnt want to miss juciy stuff  
[23:12] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : you made coffee this late at night...?   
[23:14] **catch ya later** : yeah well i stated my reasonings  
[23:15] **cherry blossom** : just go to sleep? I doubt you'll miss much  
[23:18] **catch ya later** : well its too late for that  
[23:21] **sayaka miku** : oh bb  
[23:23] **hy-hinas** : ew stop leons gonna be weird about you calling him bb  
[23:25] **#1 conspiracy** **theorist** : CONSPIRACY THEORY SAYAKA AND LEON ARE DATING  
[23:30] **sayaka miku** : yeah he wishes ;)  
[23:32] **catch ya later** : no u  
[23:34] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah... you guys have been hanging out a lot recently, though?  
[23:35] **celestial being** : Everyone is talking about Mondo and Taka while we're apparently sleeping on Leon and Sayaka.  
[23:36] **sayaka miku** : ew guys stop im just hooking him up with band stuff   
[23:39] **ur fbi agent** : more like youre hooking up -makoto  
[23:40] **ur fbi agent** : he really wanted me to say that  
[23:42] **sayaka miku** : well tell him to shut up???   
[23:46] **hy-hinas** : ooo defensive  
[23:48] **sayaka miku** : HINA PLS  
[23:51] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : whos worse, taka or sayaka?   
[23:53] **sayaka miku** : taka because he actually has something to be defensive about  
[23:55] **catch ya later** : i just realized kyoko is the ultimate dectective and she probably picked up on every secret this chat has   
[23:57] **ur fbi agent** : i could find anything else, too, so watch your backs ;)  
[23:59] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah leon........  
[24:01] **butter my corn** : guys taka wont stop crying over mufasa's death idk what to do  
[24:02] **butter my corn** : hes like totally incoherent  
[24:05] **taka tuesday** : No iM not im fine but wthag thhe heck why-d they do that why is disney like this  
[24:06] **taka tuesday** : this is q xhildrens comapny!!!!  
[24:09] **hy-hinas** : aw bby you sound like leon an hour ago  
[24:10] **butter my corn** : HELP  
[24:12] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : just watch the rest of the movie, it'll get better!   
[24:13] **butter my corn** : ya but hes over here sobbin should i just turn it back on   
[24:17] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah yeah watch disney movies and be gay we've moved onto other storylines >:(  
[24:19] **cherry blossom** : thats not true, everyone is still gossiping about them  
[24:20] **butter my corn** : goodbye yall are horrible at advice  
[24:21] **despaircito** : whoops  
[24:25] **taka tuesday** : ots not going to get better nothingbcan get better after that   
[24:26] **taka tuesday** : he had su h a godo life why would they do that  
[24:28] **taka tuesday** : AND HIRO QE ARE NOT GAY OH MY GOODNESS  
[24:30] **butter my corn** : im taking his phone away he doesnt deserve ur shit hes already havin a rough time  
[24:31] **hy-hinas** : aw protective mondo  
[24:33] **sayaka miku** : WAIT GET THE DOG MAYBE THAT WILL MAKE TAKA FEEL BETTER  
[24:35] **butter my corn** : maybe  
[24:36] **butter my corn** : ill update when we finish the movie  
[24:40] **serendipitous boi** : OH GOD SHE GAVE ME MY PHONE BACK  
[24:41] **serendipitous boi** : KYOKO YOU MONSTER  
[24:43] **god** : Honestly it was nice to not have you screaming for once. Thanks, Kyoko!  
[24:46] **serendipitous boi** : HEY  
[24:48] **ur fbi agent** : You know, Hifumi's been very quiet.   
[24:51] **celestial being** : We already knew.   
[24:55] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6** f: yeah.....  
[24:58] **catch ya later** : hifumi just wants celeste to be his big tiddy goth gf  
[25:02] **celestial being** : I'm not interested.  
[25:05] **hy-hinas** : guys its midnight arent you tired  
[25:07] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : nah 3am is my bedtime B)  
[25:10] **catch ya later** : im still kinda bouncing off the walls  
[25:12] **celestial being** : im busy  
[25:14] **god** : My family and I are working on different things but I'm sleeping soon. Toko is still working on the novel.   
[25:16] **serendipitous boi** : nahhh i dont have an excuse but me and kyoko are just chilling  
[25:19] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : im working on some different projects! but i am getting a bit sleepy   
[25:22] **cherry blossom** : well, we're heading to bed.  
[25:26] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : maybe i should too...  
[25:30] **despaircito** : taka and mondo never said what happened... do you think they forgot? or maybe the movie didnt end yet?   
[25:32] **catch ya later** : PH YEAH YOURE RIGHT  
[25:35] **serendipitous boi** : man i have so many questions   
[25:37] **sayaka miku** : we'll tell ya later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me get some shameless self promo out of the way:  
> im kindofsortofwriter on tumblr! i'll post all sorts of things, mainly pertaining to daganronpa/the fic(s). important things, updates, etc will all be on there! even if you just wanna talk, thats cool too! I'll try to be as active as i can be
> 
> my ig is @atrociousily, but i might be a bit less active because its just my art account. (dont expect anything good, im pretty average at best). if you wanna look at my stinky art, then you can go ahead and follow that.
> 
> secondly, the extra/behind the scenes fic is definitely happening! it won't update as frequently as this fic will, but if something big happens off this fic, i'll always write about it! (If there's nothing to write about, i'll probably just write fluff lmao). the first chapter should be out friday, if not sooner than that! (follow me on tumblr to know exactly when that will be ;))
> 
> as always, thanks for reading and giving comments and kudos! i really appreciate it<3!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early chapter for you guys B)

[11:24] **sayaka miku** : GUYS PLEASE TELL ME AOMEONE IS IN THE LUNCHROOM RN  
[11:26] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i am, whats up??  
[11:29] **sayaka miku** : AHAHHA SO KOMAEDA WENT TO REACH OVER THE TABLE TO SAY SOEMTHING TO HINATA AND HE KNOCKED HIS WHOLE LUNCH PLUS HINATAS ONTO HIM AND ITS THIS WHOLE RODEAL THATS WHY EVERYONES SCREAMIGN  
[11:30] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : holddd up im coming to investigate  
[11:33] **god** : Why the hell is my phone blowing up?  
[11:35] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : BECAUSE KOMAEDA IS LITERALLY OVER THE TABLE TRYING RO CLEAN UP HAJIME HAHAHHAHA  
[11:37] **butter my corn** : what the hell shut up  
[11:38] **sayaka miku** : I STG ITS FUNNIER IN PERSON  
[11:40] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : chiaki is a mood lol  
[11:49] **catch ya later** : wait i gotta know what chiaki's doing  
[11:51] **catch ya later** : dont leave me hanging  
[11:53] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : PureDisapointment.png  
[11:56] **taka tuesday** : Guys! If we chat during the school day, it will definitely affect our work ethic!  
[11:58] **butter my corn** : dude we aint even in class lmao  
[11:59] **taka tuesday** : I... suppose you're right..  
[12:00] **weeb converter** : why do you guys get lunch with the upperclassmen?  
[12:02] **celestial being** : Because they don't eat their lunch in the bathroom.  
[12:04] **weeb converter** : celeste! you know i dont eat in the bathroom!  
[12:06] **celestial being** : Are you sure?  
[12:09] **cherry blossom** : i think that everyone should have lunches with upperclassmen, i'm not sure why you don't?  
[12:11] **serendipitous boi** : haha suckers  
[12:12] **serendipitous boi** : we get to eat in the head masters office  
[12:14] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : YSAH BUT U MISS THIS SHIT  
[12:16] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : 100% AUTHENTIC GAY SHIT  
[12:18] **living oxymoron** : Huh??  
[12:20] **living oxymoron** : Boy on boy action? In the school? Wow...  
[12:23] god: Great, you woke her.  
[12:25] **living oxymoron** : I just was surpised is all.  
[12:28] **ur fbi agent** : toko, we're gen z. of course there's gonna be 'boy on boy action'  
[12:29] **despaircito** : oh, is that whats going on in the corner of the room?  
[12:30] **butter my corn** : its still going on the fuck  
[12:31] **butter my corn** : its been like an hour  
[12:34] **cherry blossom** : lunch is about to end  
[12:36] **weeb converter** : some of us are already back in class, so if you would kindly shut up, that would be nice  
[12:39] **hy-hinas** : oooo hifumi has his phone out in classssss  
[12:40] **taka tuesday** : YOU GUYS ARE DISTRACTING HIFUMI FROM HIS CLASSES!!!  
[12:43] **butter my corn** : fine whatever ur right  
[12:47] **sayaka miku** : hajime had to switch clothes. best lunch ever.  
[12:48] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : rumor has it they're Komaeda's  
[12:50] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Chiaki is my reliable resource  
[12:52] **catch ya later** : chiaki x chihiro anyone  
[12:53] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : ...huh??  
[12:55] **hy-hinas** : dw sweetie leon's just being weird  
[12:57] **sayaka miku** : hes always weird with that freaking goatee  
[12:59] **sayaka miku** : ALSO LHAKOAMX THANKS FOR THE INSIDE SCOOP CHIHIRO LOVE YA  
[13:03] **taka tuesday** : GUYS SHUT  
[13:03] **taka tuesday** : YOUR PHONES OFF  
[13:04] **taka tuesday** : OR I WILL GIVE ALL OF YOU DETENTION AND YOU'LL HAVE TO SIT WITH HEADMASTER KIRIGIRI FOR TWO HOURS.  
[13:06] **ur fbi agent** : oh so scary  
[13:07] **taka tuesday** : SHUT. UP. KYOKO.  
  
  
[15:02] **taka tuesday** : Thanks.  
[15:05] **butter my corn** : you told em bro  
[15:07] **taka tuesday** : :)  
[15:09] **ur fbi agent** : i have to spend over two hours with my dad everyday  
[15:10] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : *shanes 'HHHuUH' sound*  
[15:12] **sayaka miku** : why do i know exactly what sound youre talking about  
[15:15] **catch ya later** : sayaka stop slacking  
[15:17] **sayaka miku** : says u :V  
[15:19] **hy-hinas** : aw we stan a new couple  
[15:20] **serendipitous boi** : HHEY HEY HEY NOW  
[15:22] **catch ya later** : YOURE AN ALLSTAR, GET YOUR GAME ON, GO PLAYYYYY  
[15:24] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : HEY NOW YOURE ROCKSTAR GET PAID  
[15:26] **ur fbi agent** : and all that glitters is gold  
[15:28] **despaircito** : ....only shooting stars break the mold  
[15:30] **living oxymoron** : Oh, Makoto, what have you done?  
[15:31] **god** : Exactly.  
[15:33] **god** : Everyone who contributed to that needs to take a second and rethink what they've been doing with their life.  
[15:37] **serendipitous boi** : not my fault  
[15:38] **sayaka miku** : LEON STOP SLACKING OFF  
[15:39] **butter my corn** : oh shit  
[15:40] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh gosh am i tired  
[15:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i was up late working on an out of school project  
[15:44] **cherry blossom** : you should take a nap  
[15:46] **serendipitous boi** : i love my sister but shes such a bully :(((  
[15:47] **living oxymoron** : You're sister is NOT a bully??  
[15:49] **serendipitous boi** : maybe not to you  
[15:50] **serendipitous boi** : shes bullying me about kyoko :,(  
[15:52] **living oxymoron** : What is "maybe not to you" supposed to mean?  
[15:55] **serendipitous boi** : oh, you know ;)  
[15:57] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : HUH? DID TOKO JUST GET A GF?  
[15:59] **living oxymoron** : No?  
[16:01] **catch ya later** : but... what about togawa ;(  
[16:03] **god** : Toko, really?  
[16:05] **hy-hinas** : HAHA ARE YOU JEALOUS?!  
[16:07] **god** : No, I just didn't notice.  
[16:09] **living oxymoron** : Guys, quit. Komaru and I are good friends. Nothings changing that.  
[16:10] **butter my corn** : you sound like me and taka  
[16:11] **living oxymoron** : No. You guys act like you're dating, so it's different.  
[16:12] **taka tuesday** : Sweet Jesus...  
[16:14] **butter my corn** : damn it  
[16:17] **sayaka miku** : they just cant catch a break, rip guys  
[16:20] **taka tuesday** : Some friends you guys are :(  
[16:22] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6** f: sometimes i wonder if the other classes have chats like this  
[16:24] **butter my corn** : yeah wonder if they bully their friends  
[16:25] **celestial being** : Haha.  
[16:27] **hy-hinas** : they probably would do it with hajime and komaeda  
[16:29] **sayaka miku** : LOL YOU JUST REMINDED ME  
[16:30] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : im pretty sure that they have a chat but im not sure  
[16:32] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i mean Chiaki's alluded to it but i dont know if its like ours..  
[16:34] **despaircito** : if its anything like this, I'd feel bad for them  
[16:36] **taka tuesday** : Honestly, me too.  
[16:38] **hy-hinas** : WOAH TAKA ARE YOU OKAY  
[16:39] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : WOAH IS RIGHT WHY ARENT YOU HAPPY WHO HURT YOU  
[16:45] **butter my corn** : taka?  
[16:47] **taka tuesday** : No, it's fine I'm just having a bad day.  
[16:50] **butter my corn** : oh, ok. if you wanna talk...  
[16:52] **taka tuesday** : I'm alright Mondo.  
[16:53] **taka tuesday** : I'm going to do some homework.  
[16:56] **butter my corn** : ok  
[17:18] **catch ya later** : ..... um  
[17:21] **serendipitous boi** : yeah  
[17:24] **cherry blossom** : do you think something happened?  
[17:27] **butter my corn** : nothing happened and he said hes fine  
[17:29] **ur fbi agent** : yeah..  
[17:32] **celestial being** : Everyone has their bad days.  
[17:33] **celestial being** : Right, Hifumi?  
[17:35] **weeb converter** : yes?  
[17:39] **celestial being** : You see, Hifumi has a LOT of bad days. Like, everyday.  
[17:40] **weeb converter** : CELESTE!  
[17:43] **hy-hinas** : just hush youre thirstier than leon  
[17:45] **weeb converter** : that doesnt even have anything to do with the thing she said, though....  
[17:48] **catch ya later** : damn dude talk about world record  
[17:51] **sayaka miku** : at least you know  
[17:53] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : you guys sure are a handful  
[17:55] **god** : Tell me about it.  
[17:58] **taka tuesday** : Does anyone know the page numbers for the algebra packet?  
[18:00] **serendipitous boi** : uhhh 32-35 i think  
[18:02] **taka tuesday** : Thanks.  
[18:05] **hy-hinas** : guys im on page 4 of the 7 page essay due next week im crying :,(  
[18:08] **cherry blossom** : you'll be able to do it, hina  
[18:10] **living oxymoron** : Yeah, a seven page essay is nothing. Unless you're incredibly illiterate, you can complete it.  
[18:12] **celestial being** : Well, some people on here seem like it.  
[18:15] **hy-hinas** : gosh  
[18:17] **ur fbi agent** : the three negative horsemen: byakuya, toko, and celeste  
[18:19] **catch ya later** : LMAO  
[18:20] **despaircito** : can i be an honorary member  
[18:23] **butter my corn** : why would you wanna be a member  
[18:25] **despaircito** : i dunno  
[18:28] **hy-hinas** : join the postive people club!  
[18:30] **hy-hinas** : me, chihiro, taka, sakura, and sayaka!  
[18:34] **serendipitous boi** : where do the rest of us fit in tho  
[18:36] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : wow we're excluded ;(  
[18:37] **despaircito** : ill join the middle ground  
[18:39] **butter my corn** : hell yeah middle ground  
[18:41] **sayaka miku** : wait this is sooo off topic but are komaeda and hinata dating  
[18:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : no :(  
[18:45] **catch ya later** : komaeda and hajime, did you mean: taka and mondo but GAYER?  
[18:49] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : damn dude talk about world record  
[18:50] **hy-hinas** : oh my gosh that made me laugh im sorry  
[18:53] **living oxymoron** : Super Highschool Level Gays  
[18:55] **sayaka miku** : WOW TOKO GOOD JOB  
[18:57] **catch ya later** : toko really looks like toto  
[18:58] **catch ya later** : which could mean the dog or the people who named africa  
[18:59] **despaircito** : haha funny joke  
[19:01] **catch ya later** : IKR I WAS WAITING TO MAKE IT  
[19:03] **butter my corn** : pretty sure that was sarcasm  
[19:06] **despaircito** : definitely was  
[19:08] **celestial being** : Why are the men on this chat so depressing?  
[19:10] **ur fbi agent** : makotos not. hes trying his best  
[19:12] **serendipitous boi** : aw thanks  
[19:13] **serendipitous boi** : special k<33  
[19:15] **ur fbi agent** : i will retract that statement if you call me special k one more time  
[19:17] **serendipitous boi** : ok, no fun k :^(  
[19:19] **god** : Just call your sister Special K.  
[19:20] **hy-hinas** : that sounds really incest-y  
[19:21] **cherry blossom** : agreed?  
[19:23] **serendipitous boi** : YEAH EW and thats tokos job ;)  
[19:25] **living oxymoron** : Makoto.  
[19:26] **serendipitous boi** : what i just want someone to have that nickname and i cant call komaru special k thatd be weird  
[19:29] **living oxymoron** : Let your sister and I live.  
[19:30] **living oxymoron** : I come over to your house once...  
[19:32] **serendipitous boi** : yeah and i gotta good gaydar  
[19:34] **despaircito** : oh if you have a good gaydar this chat seems to need your help  
[19:36] **ur fbi agent** : we refuse to tell our findings on the ishimondo situation  
[19:38] **butter my corn** : well shit it always leads back to us dont it  
[19:41] **hy-hinas** : YOU GUYS REALLY CANG GET OVER THIS LMAO  
[19:43] **celestial being** : It truly is hilarious. I believe them. They wouldn't be so persistent after time,  
[19:45] **sayaka miku** : i wouldve given up by now lol  
[19:47] **catch ya later** : yea well we know that  
[19:49] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN  
[19:51] **sayaka miku** : sometimes i know but honestly im just as confused as you  
[19:53] **catch ya later** : you just give up easily i dunno  
[19:54] **catch ya later** : not like in a bad way just... yknow its a nice trait to have  
[19:56] **sayaka miku** : so youre saying im naive?  
[19:59] **catch ya later** : yeah but like in a good way  
[20:01] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : *charlie brown voice* this is kinda depressing  
[20:03] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : wait i just looked that up and i cant find the clip  
[20:04] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i swear it exists??  
[20:07] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : mandela effect?  
[20:10] **ur fbi agent** : maybe it was something else you heard?  
[20:12] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i dont know but im going insane trying to find it haha  
[20:15] **catch ya later** : narrator: and thats how chihiro slowed into a downward spiral of insanity  
[20:17] **god** : It was bound to happen to one of us at some point.  
[20:20] **hy-hinas** : i really hoped it was you though  
[20:23] **god** : Wow.  
[20:29] **celestial being** : Well... It's awfully quiet after that insult.  
[20:31] **serendipitous boi** : toko is 2 gay 5 byakuya now  
[20:33] **living oxymoron** : No, It's just!  
[20:34] **living oxymoron** : Byakuya doesn't need me to fend for him. And if me making a fool out of myself was being straight, maybe I am "2 gay 5 byakuya"  
[20:36] **hy-hinas** : wow character development  
[20:38] **sayaka miku** : yes u go girl  
[20:40] **living oxymoron** : I just stated facts...  
[20:41] **god** : Good for you, Toko  
[20:44] **catch ya later** : shit you really are jealous  
[20:46] **god** : No, you just assume my comments are sarcastic.  
[20:48] **catch ya later** : i got my eye on u, togami  
[20:52] **god** : O...kay?  
[20:55] **despaircito** : man i came in this chat too late i dont even know whats going on  
[20:57] **serendipitous boi** : honestly no one ever does  
[20:59] **butter my corn** : true  
[21:01] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : tb to when everyone would say 'truth' and then in everyones brains we would just add a mic drop you know what im talking about  
[21:03] **cherry blossom** : surprisingly, yes  
[21:05] **ur fbi agent** : ah, 2015/2016  
[21:06] **catch ya later** : i didnt choose the thug life. the thug life chose me  
[21:08] **sayaka miku** : the pug life  
[21:10] **sayaka miku** : that was in honorary to sonia  
[21:13] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : StOp im getting nostalgic!!  
[21:15] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : fnaf. creepypasta  
[21:17] **ur fbi agent** : my god dont ruin it  
[21:19] **serendipitous boi** : YOU JUST TRUGGERED MY PSTD THANKS HRIO  
[21:20] **living oxymoron** : Good God.   
  
  
[21:37] **butter my corn** : hey  
[21:38] **butter my corn** : sorry this is all of the sudden but i was wondering if i did something wrong?  
[21:40] **taka tuesday** : Mondo, of course you didn't.  
[21:42] **taka tuesday** : I'm sorry, I've just been very tired these past couple days and I guess I was a little snappy.  
[21:45] **butter my corn** : no its fine, just checking i didnt upset you or somethin  
[21:47] **taka tuesday** : Nope! You're fine. There's no need to apologize.  
[21:49] **butter my corn** : ok, thats good.  
[21:50] **taka tuesday** : Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, kyoudai!  
[21:52] **butter my corn** : night  
  
  
[22:03] **taka tuesday** : Hey, Chihiro.. Um, I have a little... Er, dilemma, and I don't really know who else to talk to about it. Sorry if this is out of the blue.  
[22:06] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : no, you're fine Taka! go ahead! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tokomaru is so good yall 
> 
> if you guys haven't seen yet, the behind the scenes fic is up as Super High School Level Group Chat: IRL!  
> You could go to my page and find it, or you could click on the series link and find it there :)
> 
> i dont really have anything else to address, but thank you all for the kudos and comments! i appreciate every one <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this, two updates in a week?  
> okay strap in folks, this chapter gets messy

[22:08] **taka tuesday** : Alright, if you say so...  
[22:10] **taka tuesday** : Say I have a crush. Relationships aren't really healthy for a successful school life, but this person is just so... relaxing, and she always knows how to calm me down.  
[22:13] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah, go on  
[22:15] **taka tuesday** : Well, say this person, um, she's not really interested in me like that. And even if she was, it wouldn't work out. For reasons such as the school problem and others.  
[22:17] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh.. im sorry, Taka. would you like me to talk with her?  
[22:19] **taka tuesday** : Um, no, it's okay, but... I really don't know how to function around this person anymore. I've never really had feelings like this before.  
[22:21] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i get you! crushes on friends are hard, and its even harder trying to maintain that friendship.  
[22:24] **taka tuesday** : Exactly! I never went into the relationship thinking it would become romantic. Everything was purely platonic until I started hanging out with them more.  
[22:25] **taka tuesday** : Or, her, rather.  
[22:27] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : who's the girl, if you don't mind me asking?  
[22:31] **taka tuesday** : It's.. Sonia Nevermind.  
[22:33] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh! i kind of know Sonia. well, i know about as much as she's very polite and stuff... i think you two would be good together!  
[22:36] **taka tuesday** : I suppose so. Again, I simply cannot tell her. There's no time and I don't wish to act on my feelings... Still, it won't stay out of my head.  
[22:39] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : do you see her that often that it becomes a problem?  
[22:41] **taka tuesday** : I guess not, but we do text back and fourth quite a bit.  
[22:43] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah... i would say get to know them a bit better, and then figure out where to go from there. i don't have much experience, but if you really can't get the thought out of your head, then maybe you should take action?  
[22:47] **taka tuesday** : I'll... sleep on it. Thank you, Chihiro.  
[22:48] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : it's no problem, again! i hope things get better :)  
[22:50] **taka tuesday** : Thank you again. Goodnight.  
[22:51] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : gn!  
  
  
[15:05] **taka tuesday** : Hello! How was everyone's day?  
[15:07] **sayaka miku** : pretty good!  
[15:08] **hy-hinas** : good, how about you? feeling any better?  
[15:10] **taka tuesday** : Yes!  
[15:11] **taka tuesday** : There was something bothering me, but I've got it all resolved now!  
[15:13] **serendipitous boi** : what was it?  
[15:16] **taka tuesday** : Well... I sort of had a "crush", and I talked to her about it!  
[15:17] **butter my corn** : wait what? who is it?  
[15:19] **taka tuesday** : We're keeping that a secret for now, but I'll tell you later, kyoudai!  
[15:20] **butter my corn** : ok  
[15:22] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : it.. it worked out?  
[15:24] **butter my corn** : chihiro knows?  
[15:27] **taka tuesday** : Oh, yeah. I didn't want to burden you with my issues so I chatted with Chihiro.  
[15:28] **butter my corn** : taka, you know you wouldn't "burden" me  
[15:31] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : woah WAiT what am i missing?  
[15:33] **hy-hinas** : taka got a gf!  
[15:35] **catch ya later** : HUH  
[15:38] **celestial being** : Well, there goes the "ishimondo" thing  
[15:40] **serendipitous boi** : well, boys, it was fun while it lasted.  
[15:42] **ur fbi agent** : youve all done a mighty fine service  
[15:45] **butter my corn** : of torturing us?  
[15:47] **taka tuesday** : Exactly...  
[15:50] **living oxymoron** : That's bit peculiar, but I guess I'll believe you. You have no use in lying, really.  
[15:52] **despaircito** : even if he was just trying to get the others off of their backs, i would do it too  
[15:53] **despaircito** : but i doubt hes lying  
[15:56] **taka tuesday** : Thanks, everyone? This has gone surprisingly well.  
[15:59] **sayaka miku** : wait! lets have a guessing game!  
[16:01] **taka tuesday** : Okay..? I don't think you'll know who it is, but if you'd like to.  
[16:03] **hy-hinas** : cool!  
[16:05] **sayaka miku** : here are some rules: chihiro cant play because duh.. and taka, you have to answer everything!  
[16:08] **catch ya later** : wait so like guess who but we're guessing taka's gf?  
[16:10] **hy-hinas** : yep!  
[16:12] **sayaka miku** : okay, i'll go first: is she in this chat room now?  
[16:15] **taka tuesday** : No.  
[16:17] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : wait, how do we know hes not lying ,':/  
[16:19] **butter my corn** : he doesnt lie  
[16:21] **living oxymoron** : AND he's not dating Sayaka, Celeste, and especially not me.  
[16:23] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i dunno guys celeste and taka seem to have somethin going on  
[16:26] **celestial being** : You couldn't be more wrong.  
[16:27] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : its fishy  
[16:29] **cherry blossom** : ...okay, heres my question: whats her hair color?  
[16:31] **taka tuesday** : She's blonde.  
[16:34] **catch ya later** : but the blondes at our school are all like perfect scores??  
[16:36] **taka tuesday** : Yeah well... I'd definitely call her a home run ;)  
[16:37] **serendipitous boi** : wow spicey man  
[16:39] **catch ya later** : hmmmm, how about eye color? i think they all have different colors. maybe? maybe not  
[16:40] **catch ya later** : im tryna remember all of the blondes in the school.  
[16:43] **taka tuesday** : She has blue eyes..  
[16:45] **ur fbi agent** : Is it Sonia Nevermind?  
[16:49] **sayaka miku** : lol i dont think so  
[16:51] **hy-hinas** : why not?  
[16:53] **sayaka miku** : well, last time sonia and i talked, we talked about another guy she liked, and it wasnt that long ago... so..  
[16:56] **taka tuesday** : You all caught me! It's Sonia.  
[16:58] **butter my corn** : good for you, bro. tell me if i ever need to *gently* knock some sense into her.  
[16:59] **taka tuesday** : Haha, let's hope it never gets to that! Thanks anyways.  
[17:02] **sayaka miku** : yeah. um. okay  
  
  
[17:11] **sayaka miku** : so, uh... you and taka, huh?  
[17:13] **dark queen** : OH! You've heard abour that! I guess I knew it would only be a while before it came out.  
[17:15] **sayaka miku** : lol  
[17:17] **dark queen** : Lol what?  
[17:19] **sayaka miku** : oh, inside joke  
[17:20] **sayaka miku** : whatever happened to gundham?  
[17:21] **sayaka miku** : dont you two still have matching users?  
[17:23] **dark queen** : Well... Yes, but I decided it would've better if we stayed friends. By that point, I had already begun falling for Taka, I guess ^u^  
[17:27] **sayaka miku** : oh, alrighty! just wondering!  
[17:29] dark queen: Yep! No prob, bob! :)  
  
  
[17:31] **god** : That book is an easy read. Toko, don't you agree?  
[17:33] **living oxymoron** : I mean, if you skim the pages after the two hundred page mark. I assume you do that, right Byakuya? Of course it's an easy read for me.  
[17:35] **butter my corn** : damn  
[17:38] **sayaka miku** : i just texted with sonia. try not to hurt her, okay taka? i will end you  
[17:39] **taka tuesday** : Understood.  
[17:40] **despaircito** : mood  
[17:43] **catch ya later** : okay im actually just. yeah.  
[17:45] **hy-hinas** : hm?  
[17:46] **catch ya later** : no offence but im just..... taka got a girlfriend before i did  
[17:48] **taka tuesday** : No offence taken. I understand.  
[17:50] **sayaka miku** : i know, you beg enough to have had at LEAST 10 by now. if only all girls fell for u ;(  
[17:52] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : thats not even like a roast now its just the truth  
[17:54] **catch ya later** : yeah i know  
[17:57] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Hifumi, you're up next.  
[18:01] **weeb converter** : huh?  
[18:04] **sayaka miku** : get a gf out of the blue  
[18:05] **celestial being** : HAH! Hilarious!  
[18:09] **weeb converter** : ugfh... why do i even try  
[18:11] **celestial being** : Oh, Hifumi, you've stolen my question!  
[18:13] **cherry blossom** : is it just me who has noticed the difference between celeste at school and out?  
[18:16] **ur fbi agent** : no, i get what you mean.  
[18:17] **taka tuesday** : I've noticed it, too!  
[18:20] **celestial being** : What do you mean?  
[18:22] **serendipitous boi** : you act like... generally kinda nice towards people.  
[18:23] **celestial being** : For the most part, It's a front, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. We all do it.  
[18:25] **taka tuesday** : We do?  
[18:27] **celestial being** : Well... Not ALL of us.  
[18:29] **butter my corn** : ok i gotta question  
[18:31] **celestial being** : What? Is this Lipsi? I didn't know this was my tell all hour.  
[18:31] **celestial being** : But proceed.  
[18:33] **butter my corn** : whyd ya hate hifumi  
[18:39] **celestial being** : Hold on, I'm replying slowly because I'm trying to understand what you said. Is it supposed to be "Why do you hate Hifumi"?  
[18:41] **butter my corn** : no shit  
[18:43] **celestial being** : Why do you feel the need to text like you're speaking in your... "accent"?  
[18:45] **butter my corn** : are you fucking stalling  
[18:48] **celestial being** : No, just asking tickets too. If you get to do it, so do I. Also, on the topic of asking you questions, are you jealous of Taka?  
[18:50] **celestial being** : Or better yet! You're jealous of Sonia! I finally see the big picture!  
[18:52] **taka tuesday** : CELESTE! STOP! I THOUGHT WE'VE ALL BEEN OVER THIS!  
[18:55] **butter my corn** : obviously neither. im happy for him. fuck you for bringing it up again  
[18:59] **hy-hinas** : guys.. i think we should really stop talking about this stuff...  
[19:00] **god** : It makes them uncomfortable? Well, this whole chat makes me uncomfortable.  
[19:03] **living oxymoron** : Ugh, this again?  
[19:07] **catch ya later** : yeah hello 911 world war 3 just broke out in the chat  
[19:10] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : hey, guys? lets just change the subject..  
[19:12] **taka tuesday** : No, no I need to say this first. How many times do I have to say it? How many times do WE have to say it? I could literally DIE and all that would be left is "ishimondo"... I'm sorry, I don't like Mondo romantically! He doesn't like me like that either! And it does make me very uncomfortable! I'm about ready to leave this chat, because you obviously don't care about me as a person!  
[19:14] **butter my corn** : uh, taka, are you ok?  
[19:17] **taka tuesday** : You're just making it worse.  
[19:19] **butter my corn** : oh, well ok lmao  
[19:20] **butter my corn** : this all was a big fucking mistake  
[19:21] **despaircito** : holy fucking shit is this happening  
[19:22] **hy-hinas** : guysguysguys oh my goodness stop lets just not talk about it anymore its alright we love you both we'll never mention it any more  
[19:24] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah.. please dont fight  
[19:27] **catch ya later** : i mean, fuck, dude, it really was a joke.. i feel like shit  
[19:29] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : exactly, like i didnt know you felt like that, man  
[19:32] **taka tuesday** : I need to clear my mind.  
[19:36] **taka tuesday** : I just could care less anymore. I need to focus on my studies, anyways. This is just over social exposure.  
[19:39] **sayaka miku** : no, taka! hey, we love you!  
[19:41] **serendipitous boi** : yeah for real! we like the real you, taka, not just the dumb joke version  
[19:44] **taka tuesday** : I'm just gonna mute for now. I'll come back when I'm feeling better.  
[19:49] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : um.. Mondo?  
[19:51] **butter my corn** : yeah i dont really know whats going on qnd its really all of the sudden but im just gonna leave too  
[19:53] **cherry blossom** : mondo, please. . .  
[19:57] **living oxymoron** : God, it really was affecting them, wasn't it?  
[19:59] **ur fbi agent** : this is... i dont know. i hope everything gets better..  
[20:01] **god** : Jesus, she's kind of showing emotion..  
[20:03] **ur fbi agent** : says you  
[20:05] **hy-hinas** : celeste, you should apologize  
[20:07] **celestial being** : I... yeah, I'll write one out.  
[20:09] **despaircito** : and now we, what? wait?  
[20:11] **#1 conspiracy theorist:** yeah its like im on a cliffhanger  
[20:13] **catch ya later** : but for some reason that cliffhanger made me feel like a massive dick  
[20:15] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i dunno... i think they'll be fine. i hope..  
  
  
[19:53] **taka tuesday** : Thank you, Sonia... You're the first person I've told about this. I literally can't thank you enough.  
[19:55] **taka tuesday** : You're putting your own relationships on the line for me, and you listen to me rant.. I feel really annoying right now.  
[19:58] **dark queen** : Oh, gosh, you're fine! I totally understand what you're going through. I'm glad you trust me enough to ket me know what's going on!  
[20:00] **taka tuesday** : I either need to forget the feelings or.. talk to him. I'm not sure when either will come into effect. I'm not even sure which one is worse.  
[20:02] **dark queen** : Well, I'm always here<3  
[20:04] **taka tuesday** : Thank you again.  
[20:06] **dark queen** : It's really not a problem! I hope you feel better soon!  
  
  
[24:13] **taka tuesday** : Before you think it, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry if I worried you.  
[24:15] **butter my corn** : its a lil too late for me to stop thinkin it but thanks for the clarification  
[24:18] **taka tuesday** : I'm sorry, I suppose I was just letting out steam..  
[24:21] **butter my corn** : no, its fine um... you alright?  
[24:23] **taka tuesday** : I'm better. How about you?  
[24:25] **butter my corn** : the same  
[24:28] **taka tuesday** : Well, it's late. I hope you get some sleep.  
[24:29] **butter my corn** : yeah, me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taka at the beginning: quick brain think of a random respectable girl 
> 
> ps. chihiro totally knows, he just didn't want to push the issue 
> 
> sonia is my girl, but she's not going to be directly in the story much after this, sort of like junko. 
> 
> (go yell at me in the comments i'll try to reply as quickly as i can!!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay queens i suggest reading the newest chapter of shsl gc irl before this chapter!! not much happens but mondo and taka have a super long talk, and thats why they've made up during this chapter :^)

[16:13] **taka tuesday** : I kind of feel bad for not communicating with the chat. What if they think we're dead?  
[16:16] **butter my corn** : you realize we see them in school everyday  
[16:17] **taka tuesday** : You're right. I shouldn't be worried.  
[16:19] **butter my corn** : i get what you mean though. its weird not texting those fuckers 24/7  
[16:21] **taka tuesday** : Well, hopefully I can suffice?  
[16:22] **butter my corn** : course you can, bro  
[16:24] **taka tuesday** : Well, I'm glad!  
  
  
[16:21] **hy-hinas** : guyssss i miss taka and mondo :(  
[16:23] **serendipitous boi** : me too  
[16:25] **weeb converter** : oh, is that why there isnt drama going on?  
[16:27] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : woah man where have you been  
[16:30] **weeb converter** : i was busy.  
[16:32] **celestial being** : Well, you've missed quite a lot.  
[16:34] **god** : Basically, Kiyotaka got a girlfriend and he was upset because the chat was still bothering him about "ishimondo".  
[16:36] **living oxymoron** : Yeah... I never feel bad, and I kind of feel bad?  
[16:38] **ur fbi agent** : thats how i feel  
[16:41] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i wonder if they're still upset with eachother...  
[16:43] **serendipitous boi** : IF WE PULLED MONDO AND TAKA APART IM CUTTING TIES WITH YOU ALL!  
[16:45] **ur fbi agent** : oh finally  
[16:47] **cherry blossom** : well, we'll just have to wait and see. hopefully they'll come back soon and make up  
[16:49] **hy-hinas** : you know, whenever we think mondo and taka are upset with eachother, they've already magically made up?  
[16:50] **despaircito** : idk if thats the case this time  
[16:52] **catch ya later** : yeah.. they would be back by now.  
[16:55] **sayaka miku** : has anyone seen them during school?  
[16:56] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : they still make acknowledge me  
[16:58] **cherry blossom** : thats good?  
[17:00] **hy-hinas** : i saw taka hanging out with sonia at lunch?  
[17:02] **celestial being** : I suppose he was being truthful.  
[17:05] **hy-hinas** : i didn't doubt it. i feel like they click together well.  
[17:05] **catch ya later** : do u think thats his type  
[17:07] **despaircito** : what? princesses?  
[17:09] **catch ya later** : preppy girls in general  
[17:11] **sayaka miku** : who even says preppy anymore  
[17:13] **catch ya later** : SHUT UP SA YA K A  
[17:15] **sayaka miku** : ;)  
[17:18] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : HUH WHAT WAS THAT  
[17:20] **sayaka miku** : a JOKE  
[17:21] **sayaka miku** : but @leon im not wrong. like are you an emo from 2001  
[17:22] **43 68 69 68 72 6f** : youre just too preppy  
[17:24] **sayaka miku** : HAHA  
[17:26] **living oxymoron** : So, its almost the weekend, are you guys doing anything?  
[17:28] **serendipitous boi** : I FANT VELIEVE YOURE MAKUNG UP AN EXCUSE TO TALK ABOUR HANGING OUT AUTH KOMARU  
[17:31] **ur fbi agent** : like you don't do it with me  
[17:33] **celestial being** : However, you two are dating. Komaru and Toko aren't dating, right?  
[17:34] **living oxymoron** : Right, but.. I'm not allowed to talk about my best friend?  
[17:35] **god** : You're just going to create another Mondo and Taka situation.  
[17:36] **hy-hinas** : >:( byakuya >:(  
[17:39] **despaircito** : hes not wrong...  
  
  
[17:27] **taka tuesday** : I wonder what they're talking about?  
[17:29] **butter my corn** : prolly bout us  
[17:31] **taka tuesday** : You think?... Maybe.  
[17:35] **butter my corn** : they probably miss you  
[17:36] **taka tuesday** : They miss you too.  
[17:38] **butter my corn** : not sure about that dude. they like you way more than me  
[17:41] **taka tuesday** : Hey, that's not true! They DO like you.  
[17:42] **butter my corn** : yeah  
[17:44] **taka tuesday** : Mondo, I really hope you know that I'm not better than you anyway.. You're capable of anything I do.  
[17:46] **butter my corn** : i mean, youre way smarter than me but ok  
[17:47] **taka tuesday** : You're very intelligent yourself, Mondo.  
[17:49] **butter my corn** : you might wanna rethink that  
[17:51] **taka tuesday** : I'm serious!  
[17:53] **taka tuesday** : You're able to do anything that anyone else can. I know you're determined.  
[17:57] **butter my corn** : i dunno dude  
[17:59] **taka tuesday** : You're amazing, Mondo.  
[18:01] **butter my corn** : just because you're repeating it doesn't mean im gonna believe it...  
[18:03] **taka tuesday:** Well, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.  
[18:05] **butter my corn** : okok just shut up i know im good or some shit  
[18:07] **taka tuesday** : Well. You should really know that by now.  
[18:09] **butter my corn** : yeah i guess  
  
  
[17:41] **serendipitous boi** : ok ill shut up  
[17:42] **serendipitous boi** : im really just teasing komaru cause she hates it  
[17:44] **living oxymoron** : Yeah.. It's okay, I guess. Just don't do it often...  
[17:45] **living oxymoron** : Well, yeah, that's my plans.  
[17:47] **sayaka miku** : I have practice all weekend :) nice, right? :) :) jus me & the girls  
[17:48] **sayaka miku** : WRONG oh god am i gonna be sore  
[17:50] **catch ya later** : didnt u break ur pinkie or something last time you practiced for 3 days in a row  
[17:52] **sayaka miku** : yEaH  
[17:54] **god** : How the Hell do you break a pinkie while doing choreography...  
[17:56] **sayaka miku** : um, its not exactly east choreography  
[17:59] **hy-hinas** : sakura and i are taking a road trip!!!  
[18:01] **cherry blossom** : hina wants to go up and see a certain donut shop, so we decided to travel there this weekend.  
[18:03] **hy-hinas** : yeah! its only a few hours away, but we're probably just gonna check the whole city out while we're there.  
[18:05] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : cool! im going to be (hopefully knock on wood) catching up on sleep :,)  
[18:08] **celestial being** : Well, that's good. You always seem to be in need of a nap.  
[18:10] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : get that sleep man  
[18:12] **ur fbi agent** : im taking a trip with my father this weekend  
[18:15] **serendipitous boi** : and ill be at home listening to komaru and toko jump around her room bc kyoko is my only [girl]friend :(  
[18:17] **ur fbi agent** : you arent wrong. also, i really hope im your only girlfriend?  
[18:18] **god** : Fun. You all have horrible plans.  
[18:19] **hy-hinas** : hey!  
[18:20] **cherry blossom** : ours are good, hina  
[18:23] **catch ya later** : ok well what r u doing smart ass  
[18:25] **god** : Working.  
[18:27] **sayaka miku** : wow me 2  
[18:30] **god** : Actual work.  
[18:32] **sayaka miku** : oh is my career not actual work now ?????  
[18:34] **god** : No, but mine has more meaning.  
[18:36] **god** : And no, I won't tell you what it is.  
[18:38] **celestial being** : No one was asking.  
[18:39] **ur fbi agent** : true  
[18:41] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : alright just know im only being nice  
[18:42] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : OH BYAKUYA WHAT ARE YOUR MARVELOUS PLANS  
[18:44] **god** : its for the cooperation  
[18:46] **catch ya later** : see now he feels good why would u do that  
[18:49] **hy-hinas** : :^/  
[18:51] **catch ya later** : me, waiting for taka to burst in and yell at me: ..... :(  
[18:53] **sayaka miku** : its not gonna happen ;(  
[18:55] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : shhhhh  
[18:58] **serendipitous boi** : and we wait.  
[19:05] **living oxymoron** : And wait.  
[19:12] **despaircito** : and wait  
[19:15] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : guys, i dont think theyre coming back tonight..  
[19:17] **hy-hinas** : the suspense is killing me:( i wanna know theyre okay  
[19:19] **celestial being** : I'm sure they're okay. If they aren't friends anymore, maybe it's for the better.  
[19:21] **sayaka miku** : HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND JUSR. SAY TAGT.  
[19:23] **catch ya later** : yeah if mondo and taka stop being friends friendship is dead  
[19:25] **god** : Friendships break all of the time. Maybe Taka got tired of Mondo. They're polar opposites.  
[19:28] **ur fbi agent** : dont opposites attract?  
[19:30] **living oxymoron** : Well... Yeah, but we don't know anything, and we won't know until they say something.  
  
  
[19:34] **taka tuesday** : Tell me more about your brother!  
[19:36] **butter my corn** : well we're really similar  
[19:37] **butter my corn** : about five years ago he started the gang when he got his first bike.  
[19:40] **butter my corn** : it was super detailed. prolly hella expensive, i dont remember the price  
[19:42] **butter my corn** : it was his prized possesion. three months later, he got me my own bike. taught me everything he had picked up.  
[19:45] **taka tuesday** : Oh! That's where you picked up your skills from?  
[19:47] **butter my corn** : yep  
[19:49] **butter my corn** : daiya taught me everything i know. and i mean everything. i never really got the shot to get into any elementary or middle school, so he even taught me shit they teach there  
[19:51] **butter my corn** : i was illiterate until i was seven.  
[19:53] **taka tuesday** : I couldn't imagine my life without school... I went to a public elementary school, believe it or not.  
[19:55] **butter my corn** : kiyotaka ishimaru? public school? are we in an alternate universe?  
[19:56] **taka tuesday** : It's true! I guess you could say I worked my way to the top.  
[19:58] **butter my corn** : now i can believe that. i swear, you can do anything if you just put your mind to it, taka. its like a special power or some shit.  
[20:01] **taka tuesday** : Enough about me! I want to hear more about you!  
[20:03] **butter my corn** : ok well, few years later and im still jealous of that bike. sure i had plenty of my own, but they always ended up trashed because i didnt know my boundary lines  
[20:05] **butter my corn** : i ended up with a ditch with daiya's bike  
[20:07] **taka tuesday** : Oh my goodness! Were you hurt?  
[20:10] **butter my corn** : nah, but the bike was  
[20:12] **butter my corn** : felt like shit for a while but daiya got over it real quickly  
[20:15] **butter my corn** : thats when i started to learn that everything couldnt always go my way. i couldnt always rely on daiya.  
[20:16] **butter my corn** : i'd gotten pretty good, and on a total whim daiya decides to quit. i choked on my dinner  
[20:17] **taka tuesday** : Well, he saw you potential. Just like I do.  
[20:19] **butter my corn** : ugh, dont bring it back to that mushy shit. i get it.  
[20:21] **taka tuesday** : Haha, alright. Just reminding you.  
  
  
[20:22] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : today someone from another class casted vines to the teachers tv and we couldnt shut it off  
[20:24] **sayaka miku** : whoever casted it, mood  
[20:26] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i know it was awesome  
[20:28] **god** : Really? I imagine it would have been extremely annoying.  
[20:31] **hy-hinas** : no fun byakuya  
[20:32] **serendipitous boi** : say it louder for the people in the back  
[20:34] **catch ya later** : NO FUN BYAKUYA  
[20:36] **living oxymoron** : I'd have to agree. I would want to get through the lesson, no matter how funny the vines were.  
[20:37] **despaircito** : understandabe, have a nice night  
[20:40] **god** : She literally reworded what I said and suddenly she's so much better?  
[20:42] **cherry blossom** : she was nicer about it  
[20:43] **celestial being** : Surprisingly.  
[20:45] **living oxymoron** : Shut up, slut...  
[20:47] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : HEY LETS NOT !  
[20:48] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Celestia, that was uncalled for. Toko, that was ALSO uncalled for.  
[20:51] **ur fbi agent** : everyone quote your favorite vine to lighten the mood  
[20:52] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : wtf, is this allowed?  
[20:54] **hy-hinas** : hi im renata bliss and im your freestyle dance teacher  
[20:55] **catch ya later** : bruh chill idk why your in such a big time rush  
[20:58] **sayaka miku** : i think i know more about american girl dolls than you do, genius  
[21:00] **serendipitous boi** : HHHHNN TOO MANY  
[21:01] **serendipitous boi** : SHAWTY I DONT.... MIIIND or maybe ADAM  
[21:03] **ur fbi agent** : bring the beet in  
[21:05] **living oxymoron** : Fuck ya chicken strips.  
[21:08] **sayaka miku** : HAHAH YES GO TOKO  
[21:10] **despaircito** : whaddup im jared im 19 and i never fuckin learned how to read :P  
[21:12] **cherry blossom** : hey im lesbian. I thought you were american.  
[21:14] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : "happy one year" "im 27?"  
[21:16] **god** : I don't have one.  
[21:19] **serendipitous boi** : oh i got one. kinda goes with your user  
[21:20] **serendipitous boi** : slow down, grab your bible, pray like you tryna make your sould revival  
[21:23] **hy-hinas** : STOP  
[21:25] **god** : Whatever floats your boat.  
[21:27] **celestial being** : I like the 69 cents one.  
[21:30] **sayaka miku** : I DONT HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR CHICKEN NUGGETS  
[21:32] **despaircito** : see guys, we dont need taka and mondo to have a good time  
[21:34] **serendipitous boi** : goddammit mukuro  
[21:35] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : :(  
[21:38] **hy-hinas** : :(  
[21:39] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : :(  
[21:41] **despaircito** : oops  
[21:43] **ur fbi agent** : dont worry guys, im sure they're going to come back soon.  
[21:46] **catch ya later** : yeah, theyre taka and mondo. you cant mess with that friendship  
[21:48] **living oxymoron** : Narrator: But you could could could could...  
[21:49] **hy-hinas** : hey :((  
[21:52] **serendipitous boi** : well, if the ultimate dectective detects it, its probably right ;)  
[21:53] **sayaka miku** : we really needed this naegiri in this time of suffering  
[21:56] **cherry blossom** : I trust kyoko.  
[21:58] ur fbi agent: yeah, i guess i am pretty good at guessing those types of things, arent i?  
[22:00] **serendipitous boi** : heck yeah u are  
[22:02] **hy-hinas** : aw cuties  
[22:03] **catch ya later** : the wholesome brings me back to simpler times  
[22:05] **despaircito** : oh, is that why the chat is named naegiri fanclub  
[22:07] **serendipitous boi** : its still named thAT HAHA  
[22:08] **serendipitous boi** : yeah it is B)  
[22:10] **ur fbi agent** : youre weird  
[22:11] **serendipitous boi** : thanks :^)  
[22:13] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : kyoko is a tsundere confirmed?  
[22:15] **serendipitous boi** : yes  
[22:18] **ur fbi agent** : no, hes just weird.  
[22:20] **celestial being** : What's new?  
[22:22] **ur fbi agent** : hey, only i can call makoto weird  
[22:23] **god** : Huh, Kyoko logic.  
[22:24] **serendipitous boi** : thanks babe :)  
[22:26] **ur fbi agent** : ew dont call me babe  
[22:28] **serendipitous boi** : sorry special k ;(  
[22:30] **ur fbi agent** : makoto i swear  
[22:31] **catch ya later** : wow, we have friendship, love, and extreme hate in this chat! we love a good spectrum!  
[22:34] **god** : Extreme hate?  
[22:36] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : you  
[22:25] **sayaka miku** : ok wig  
[22:27] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : sayaka shut up and go to bed  
[22:29] **sayaka miku** : go commit slip and slide  
[22:30] **catch ya later** : SAYAKA STOP 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys hope you enjoyed that [mostly?] fluff!  
> dw, the boys will be back in the real groupchat next chapter!
> 
> i also wanna give a huge thank you because we've reached 100 kudos!! yall are the best <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys are back in town  
> everyone else is being lowkey creepy but uh they just want the best for their friends

[15:17] **taka tuesday** : Hello everyone! I'm back from my short break.  
[15:19] **hy-hinas** : HI TAKA HEY  
[15:20] **serendipitous boi** : wb boye  
[15:22] **sayaka miku** : HEY HOW U DOING?  
[15:24] **taka tuesday** : Good!  
[15:26] **catch ya later** : oh god im so glad your back  
[15:27] **catch ya later** : dude i still feel like shit  
[15:30] **taka tuesday** : It's alright, Leon! I needed to sort some things out with myself before I could stop getting angry about stupid jokes.  
[15:32] **celestial being** : I am also sorry as well. I feel the need to apologize.  
[15:33] **taka tuesday** : Like I said, you all are fine. I was very confused with my feelings and I needed to sort myself out.  
[15:34] **taka tuesday** : Honestly, I thought that getting with Sonia would immediately help the fact, but I was wrong. I just needed a little leave.  
[15:36] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : im glad youre feeling better!  
[15:38] **living oxymoron** : Um, sorry for asking, but where's Mondo? Is he coming back? Do you even know?  
[15:41] **taka tuesday** : Oh, Mondo is fine! He should be on the chat shortly.  
[15:43] **ur fbi agent** : aw, makoto, you dont get to severe ties with us :(  
[15:45] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : thank god yall are alright  
[15:47] **serendipitous boi** : YES THANK GOD  
[15:49] **god** : Oh, welcome back Taka.  
[15:50] **butter my corn** : yo  
[15:52] **despaircito** : he has arrived  
[15:54] **taka tuesday** : Hey, Kyoudai!  
[15:56] **cherry blossom** : welcome back you two!  
[15:59] **hy-hinas** : ok but we didnt even know what to do  
[16:01] **despaircito** : everyone was really upset  
[16:03] **taka tuesday** : Aw, thanks guys :)  
[16:06] **butter my corn** : yea i dunno you guys could easily get on well without me  
[16:08] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : thats not true!  
[16:10] **taka tuesday** : Mondo...  
[16:12] **sayaka miku** : mondo we love u here  
[16:14] **catch ya later** : yeah dude youre awesome  
[16:15] **butter my corn** : thanks?  
[16:18] **god** : You have grown a lot since the beginning of the groupchat.  
[16:20] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : WOAH you got a compliment from byakuya thats how you know youre the shit  
[16:21] **serendipitous boi** : random but byakuya reminds me of that rich kid asshole paint me as a villain song  
[16:23] **god** : And where'd you get that? Tik Tok?  
[16:25] **catch ya later** : he isnt wrong  
[16:26] **serendipitous boi** : ive been found out  
[16:28] **ur fbi agent** : ew  
[16:30] **taka tuesday** : Mondo, everyone cares about you here. Especially me. No matter what.  
[16:32] **sayaka miku** : wow goals  
[16:34] **butter my corn** : i know. thanks guys  
[16:37] **taka tuesday** : I mean, going back to later, did you really think one tiny thing would break our bond? It's way stronger than that.  
[16:38] **butter my corn** : hell yeah  
[16:41] **despaircito** : thats good  
  
  
**despaircito** created a chat  
  
**despaircito** named the chat "what is going on"  
  
**despaircito** added **ur fbi agent** , **sayaka miku** , **#1 conspiracy theorist** ,  **serendipitous boi** , **living oxymoron** , **god** , **catch ya later** , **hy-hinas** , **cherry blossom** , **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** , and **celestial being**

* * *

  
  
[16:47] **despaircito** : ok they are acting more like a couple than they ever did before???  
[16:49] **sayaka miku** : RIGHT??  
[16:51] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i mean, i feel like that as well, but im not sure. he even mentioned sonia..  
[16:53] **living oxymoron** : Yeah, for a second. He even said she didn't solve his problems.  
[16:55] **hy-hinas** : are they? trying to tell us something??  
[16:57] **cherry blossom** : im unsure of that. but i do believe they have changed.  
[16:59] **catch ya later** : ESPECIALLY TAKA AMI RIGHT  
[17:00] **catch ya later** : dont get me wrong, mondo's still acting very ?? but taka just.... he is not acting straight tm at all anymore  
[17:02] **ur fbi agent** : ™  
[17:03] **catch ya later** : thanks. straight™  
[17:05] **serendipitous boi** : yeah yeah i get you guys  
[17:07] **celestial being** : I wouldn't go as far as saying they're already dating. Or that they'll ever date, for that matter.  
[17:09] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : um, it its any help, when taka and i talked about Sonia, it sounded like he was talking about Mondo more than anyone  
[17:12] **sayaka miku** : why does this feel like were talking about tea or something  
[17:14] **hy-hinas** : cause we're spilling facts  
[17:16] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : we need to make a shane documentary on them  
[17:18] **sayaka miku** : i can pull some strings  
[17:20] **serendipitous boi** : WAIT DO U KNOW SHANE THATS AWESOME  
[17:21] **sayaka miku** : kinda? not really  
[17:23] **catch ya later** : no shes not a legend  
[17:25] **catch ya later** : still a queen tho  
[17:27] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : WAIT WHAT THAT WAS JUST  
[17:29] **catch ya later** : oh come on man i didnt mean it like that  
[17:32] **despaircito** : anyways....  
[17:34] **hy-hinas** : Oh, we should ask Mahiru!  
[17:36] **living oxymoron** : GUYS we're not actually doing a documentary.  
[17:38] **celestial being** : Well, if you really want to go oldschool, we could place bets.  
[17:41] **ur fbi agent** : maybe later when we have information. im not wasting anything with this little evidence.  
[17:43] **serendipitous boi** : yeah. ditto  
[17:45] **serendipitous boi** : (but lets start off on 5 bucks ok)  
[17:47] **ur fbi agent** : youre an idiot  
[17:49] **god** : You're all morons. Can't you leave them alone?  
[17:52] **despaircito** : at least we have a different chat now  
  
**despaircito** named the chat "ishimondo lives on"  
  
[17:54] **despaircito** : mwahahahaha  
[17:55] **despaircito** : she would be proud  
[17:58] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : WHO ???  
[18:01] **despaircito** : my sister  
[18:03] **serendipitous boi** : aka maybe junko probably not  
[18:06] **despaircito** : i dunno guys, i like making you confused  
[18:09] **celestial being** : So, it is..?  
[18:11] **cherry blossom** : she isnt going to say  
[18:13] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : junko enoshima wouldnt have such a lame sister >:(  
[18:15] **despaircito** : yeah, i mean, i am pretty 'lame'.  
  
  
[18:21] **taka tuesday** : Well that died down quickly...  
[18:23] **hy-hinas** : OOPS! i just have a ton of studying to do!!  
[18:25] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i dont have much to do but i did take a power nap because i cant wait until the weekend to get rest :")  
[18:27] **butter my corn** : i dont blame you  
[18:30] **sayaka miku** : OH i am the QUEEN at naps  
[18:31] **sayaka miku** : if we're watching a video in like bio or something ill just take a nap through it and no one knows  
[18:33] **taka tuesday** : SAYAKA! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM DOING THAT! YOU CAN'T LEARN ANYTHING DOING THAT!!  
[18:34] **sayaka miku** : uh oh  
[18:36] **ur fbi agent** : napping is mediocre. i hate waking up from naps. especially when you sleep in later than you originally expected.  
[18:39] **serendipitous boi** : hard disagree if i sleep in too late i just go back to sleep bc whats the point, it makes life so much easier  
[18:42] **celestial being** : I think what Kyoko is trying to say is they waste time.  
[18:44] **living oxymoron** : Exactly! Who needs naps/a good sleeping schedule if you can get more done?  
[18:45] **god** : Honestly, I agree. It's just unnecessary.  
[18:47] **taka tuesday** : Well, it seems like we're split. Personally, if I have a long day, I'll take a short nap after school. Twenty minutes or less only, and I always set an alarm.  
[18:49] **despaircito** : no we should really do a documentary on taka  
[18:51] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : the mind of kiyotaka ishimaru. hes just really picky on how he does things :/  
[18:53] **taka tuesday** : I suppose so...  
[18:56] **butter my corn** : who actually thought jake paul was a sociopath though  
[18:59] **sayaka miku** : me??????  
[19:00] **celestial being** : What in the world are you talking about? Who's "Jake Paul"?  
[19:02] **despaircito** : are you joking  
[19:05] **catch ya later** : ITS EVERYDAY BRO WITH THAT DISNEY CHANNEL FLOW  
[19:07] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : fuck that disney channel flow  
[19:09] **serendipitous boi** : england is my city  
[19:11] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : im erika cos-tell :^)  
[19:13] **hy-hinas** : ok but i actually stan erika, shes a queen  
[19:15] **sayaka miku** : but the funniest thing EVER is when sayaka recites the whole tessa brooks part.... its freakin hilarious  
[19:17] **taka tuesday** : The series was pretty entertaining. I still would never watch Jake Paul, though.  
[19:20] **living oxymoron** : You didn't even mention your girlfriend when she came up :(  
[19:21] **taka tuesday** : Oh, well I guess I didn't notice. And I really don't know what to say to it.  
[19:23] **catch ya later** : IS THAT TAKAS COLOGNE  
[19:25] **ur fbi agent** : that oddly sounds correct  
[19:28] **hy-hinas** : im askin the real questions, is the competition shook?  
[19:30] **taka tuesday** : Yes???  
[19:32] **hy-hinas** : awh goals  
[19:35] **butter my corn** : yup  
[19:39] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : WAIT BYAKUYA IS JUSTIN ROBERTS  
[19:41] **god** : Excuse me?  
[19:42] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : 6 FIGURES I WAS ONLY 4  
[19:45] **despaircito** : oh my god  
[19:47] **living oxymoron** : It /is/ the only thing he talks about.  
[19:49] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : _is_  
[19:51] **catch ya later** : wha  
[19:53] **taka tuesday** : I don't understand how you have that feature, either!  
[19:56] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : WITCHCRAFT  
[19:58] **sayaka miku** : does anyone remember mlp friendship is witchcraft  
[20:01] **hy-hinas** : um a little, why  
[20:04] **sayaka miku** : wtf i just looked it up. i was a weird kid  
[20:05] **catch ya later** : still are  
[20:07] **sayaka miku** : shut ur hole kuwata  
[20:09] **despaircito** : wow nfsw  
[20:12] **sayaka miku** : UM????? 911??????????????  
[20:14] **taka tuesday** : Please refrain from saying... that, Mukuro.  
[20:16] **catch ya later** : yeah  
[20:17] **sayaka miku** : brb im calling jesus on u  
[20:18] **serendipitous boi** : *byakuya picks up the phone* oh shit ive been discovered  
[20:21] **cherry blossom** : but byakuya is god, there is a difference.  
[20:23] **serendipitous boi** : yeah but he was caught. hes actually jesus  
[20:27] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ok.. but.. listen to this conversation  
[20:28] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : "byakuya is god" "hes jesus" you sound like toko two weeks ago  
[20:30] **living oxymoron** : Stop...  
[20:31] **butter my corn** : yeah guys, everyone knows takas the real god of this chat.  
[20:33] **taka tuesday** : Huh?  
[20:35] **butter my** **corn** : cause youre like, the best person on this chat, etc.. u know  
[20:37] **taka tuesday** : Yeah, hahah... Thank you, Mondo :)  
  
  
[20:49] **hy-hinas** : IM SCREAMING  
[20:51] **despaircito** : yeah but hes dating sonia still, he said that earlier  
[20:53] **serendipitous boi** : eh, we can dream  
[20:56] **ur fbi agent** : the fact that everyone is in on this is hilarious  
[20:58] **celestial being** : Actually, not everyone. But I don't suggest we add him, because he's useless.  
[20:59] **despaircito** : im pretty certain i got everyone  
[21:02] **sayaka miku** : GASP HIFUMI EXISTS DOESNT HE  
[21:04] **catch ya later** : fuck forgot about him  
[21:06] **despaircito** : huh, hes so inactive i guess i didnt notice him. who is he again?  
[21:09] **living oxymoron** : Okay mood.  
[21:12] **cherry blossom** : hes @weeb converter  
[21:14] **despaircito** : right well.. should i add him?  
[21:15] **serendipitous boi** : um no offense but no  
[21:17] **celestial being** : Full offense, NO.  
[21:19] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : um eh idk  
[21:20] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : hes a tad creepy...  
[21:22] **celestial being** : A TAD?  
[21:24] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well. you know. a bit more than that.  
[21:26] **hy-hinas** : sometimes a lot more than that :/  
[21:28] **catch ya later** : guys go back to the chat because it didnt die yet and theyll know somethings up  
[21:29] **serendipitous boi** : right  
  
  
[21:31] **sayaka miku** : did yifumi die  
[21:32] **sayaka miku** : FRICK hifumi  
[21:35] **living oxymoron** : YIFUMI IM CRYING  
[21:37] **taka tuesday** : Wait, what?  
[21:39] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : EW guys plEaSe stOp  
[21:42] **butter my corn** : like yiff. you know, furries  
[21:45] **taka tuesday** : Oh god..  
[21:48] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : YALL SERIOUSLY NEED TO QUIT  
[21:50] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ESPECIALLY SAYAKA  
[21:53] **god** : Someone said it.  
[21:55] **sayaka miku** : HEY  
[21:57] **catch ya later** : and no one answered her question  
[21:59] **celestial being** : I don't think he's dead, but I can dream.  
[22:01] **taka tuesday** : Celeste, stop. You don't mean that.  
[22:03] **catch ya later** : i dunno man she really seems to hate him  
[22:05] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : poor guy

[22:06] **serendipitous boi** : he only wants that big tiddy goth gf  
[22:07] **butter my corn** : he aint even on here though  
[22:09] **taka tuesday** : Nevertheless, Celeste's comments are still rude and unneeded.  
[22:11] **hy-hinas** : oh, taka, i missed you  
[22:13] **taka tuesday** : I missed all of you as well! Well, we both did! Right Mondo? :)  
[22:15] **butter my corn** : yeah i guess  
[22:17] **serendipitous boi** : wow thanks mondo :(  
[22:18] **ur fbi agent** : not everyone can handle you, makoto  
[22:20] **serendipitous boi** : oh hush up you big bully  
[22:21] **celestial being** : Why is Kyoko always allowed to say those types of things to Makoto whilst I'm unable to with Hifumi out of the chat?  
[22:22] **sayaka miku** : im sorry... whilst..  
[22:24] **celestial being** : Yes, whilst is more formal than while.  
[22:26] **god** : I'm pretty sure that's incorrect.  
[22:28] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : OMG AM I ON THE OFFICE  
[22:29] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : the whilst debate  
[22:31] **living oxymoron** : Well, whilst does mean the same thing as while, and she worded her sentence correctly.  
[22:33] **celestial being** : See? Now I want my question answered.  
[22:36] **butter my corn** : god do ya have to be so demanding?  
[22:37] **taka tuesday** : Well, Kyoko is joking, I believe. She and Makoto are in a relationship, so it's different.  
[22:40] **serendipitous boi** : she a bully ;(  
[22:42] **living oxymoron** : First your sister, now your girlfriend? I'm starting to think you're mistaking love with bullying.  
[22:45] **serendipitous boi** : *mmmmmmmmm whatcha sayy*  
[22:47] **serendipitous boi** : me, monologue-ing: and thats my final blow. it only took one more bully for my sadness to reach its peak :,"(  
[22:49] **ur fbi agent** : shut up, makoto  
[22:51] **serendipitous boi** : *is dead*  
[22:53] **hy-hinas** : oh we are NOT asterisks-ing this groupchat  
[22:55] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : dont worry, no one wants to go there  
[22:56] **ur fbi agent** : reasons why makoto should shut up: ............... oh i forgot the list is too long  
[22:58] **catch ya later** : FUCK I WAS GETTING READY FOR BED BC I HAVE TO GET UP EARLY TOMORROW BUT I FORGOT TO STUDY  
[22:59] **catch ya later** : FUCKING HELL IM SO TIRED  
[23:01] **butter my corn** : me too man  
[23:03] **taka tuesday** : Well, we should all be sleeping by now! It is very late!  
[23:05] **sayaka miku** : im out here boppin i dont need sleep  
[23:07] **serendipitous boi** : *snores*  
[23:10] **ur fbi agent** : makoto i want to punch you  
[23:12] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : woah kinky  
[23:14] **god** : Remember when I said something like that and everyone freaked out?  
[23:16] **living oxymoron** : Um, actually you said we were horny.  
[23:18] **cherry blossom** : there is a big difference  
[23:20] **god** : Whatever you say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guys i might have a spooky update in time for halloween next chapter ;) 
> 
> no promises, but im not busy at all this weekend so hopefully i can crank something through. 
> 
> we'll get back to drama and stuff soon but for now im letting them relax bc everyone needs it lmao
> 
> oh!!! ps. the next chapter of irl should be out soon! look out for that!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hErEs the halloween update! its just a mini chapter so its not as long as normal, but you're real chapter will be here later this week!

[06:12] **sayaka miku** : HEY GUYS ITS SP00KY DAY  
[06:15] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh, thats right! its halloween!  
[06:18] **catch ya later** : HELL YEAH IM HYPED  
[06:23] **taka tuesday** : Halloween? Oh, is that the day we hand out candy to children?  
[06:25] **hy-hinas** : hold the pHonE  
[06:27] **hy-hinas** : pLEASE tell me youve gone trick or treating  
[06:30] **taka tuesday** : Um, I'm afraid not. What is it?  
[06:35] **serendipitous boi** : LOUD GASP  
[06:38] **butter my corn** : wait what the shit  
[06:39] **butter my corn** : nuh uh  
[06:40] **butter my corn** : you're comin to my house after school and we're going trick or treating  
[06:42] **taka tuesday** : Wait, Kyoudai, we need to plan this out!  
[06:44] **butter my corn** : youre coming whether ya like it or not  
[06:46] **ur fbi agent** : does he have a costume?  
[06:48] **butter my corn** : ill get em one  
[06:50] **taka tuesday** : Kyoudai, I have just asked my father and... don't you think we're a bit old for trick or treating?  
[06:52] **cherry blossom** : hina and i are going trick or treating.  
[06:55] **serendipitous boi** : yeah! me, kyoko, komaru, and toko are going together!  
[06:57] **living oxymoron** : Well, Omaru and I are probably going to seperate ourselves. No offense, Kyoko, but we really don't want to be fourth wheeling.  
[06:59] **ur fbi agent** : i love how you only say no offense to me  
[07:02] **god** : Actually, Trick or Treating is for kids, so it is very childish to go out at older ages.  
[07:05] **sayaka miku** : oh shut up, you never have any fun!  
[07:06] **sayaka miku** : i'm going too!  
[07:08] **catch ya later** : hey, you going with anyone?  
[07:10] **sayaka miku** : um, actually, im not! the girls are going to some party but they let me slide because ive gone to way too many things in the past months??  
[07:13] **catch ya later** : do you wanna go with me?  
[07:14] **sayaka miku** : sure!  
[07:16] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : aw young luv  
[07:17] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : im gonna be at haunted houses and shit so im still participating in stuff basically  
[07:19] **catch ya later** : shut up hiro  
[07:21] **celestial being** : I'm going to a party, but that includes dressing up.  
[07:23] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah, im going too! chiaki needs help controlling komaeda and hinata  
[07:24] **hy-hinas** : i bet  
[07:28] **taka tuesday** : Well, I suppose that I could see what its like...  
[07:30] **butter my corn** : like i said, you aint gotta choice  
[07:34] **taka tuesday** : We will discuss this further at school!  
  
  
[15:03] **butter my corn** : come on im waiting for you  
[15:05] **taka tuesday** : Where are you?  
[15:07] **butter my corn** : on my bike outside  
[15:10] **taka tuesday** : Okay, I'll see you soon.  
[15:13] **butter my corn** : you better  
  
  
[15:39] **butter my corn** : takas bein a fucking ghost because hes indecisive as fuck  
[15:41] **sayaka miku** : your probably being a skeleton or something >:(  
[15:43] **taka tuesday** : He's being the grim reaper.  
[15:45] **hy-hinas** : that'll look cool! like white and black!  
[15:48] **butter my corn** : oh, didnt even think about that  
[15:50] **serendipitous boi** : kyoko and i are going as holmes and watson ;)  
[15:52] **hy-hinas** : i'm a witch and sakura is my cat!!  
[15:55] **sayaka miku** : im being an angle :P  
[15:59] **catch ya later** : DUDE NO FUCKIN WAY  
[16:01] **sayaka miku** : huh?  
[16:03] **catch ya later** : IM BEING A DEVIL  
[16:05] **sayaka miku** : KEKAHAKSO  
[16:08] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : chaiki is being mario and im being luigi  
[16:10] **despaircito** : im going as poisoned snow white and my sister is the witch  
[16:12] **serendipitous boi** : would your sister actually kill you though  
[16:15] **despaircito** : tbh idk  
[16:18] **living oxymoron** : Well... I'm going as Wednesday Addams, and Omaru is going as Pugsly.  
[16:19] **sayaka miku** : GUYS KMAO  
[16:20] **sayaka miku** : sonia is going as sally from the nightmare before christmas and her makeup is goals!!!!!!!!!  
[16:21] **sayaka miku** : soniascostume.png  
[16:23] **taka tuesday** : She looks.... cute, but terrifying.  
[16:26] **hy-hinas** : GOALS  
[16:29] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : damn im just being the stop i coulda dropped my croissant guy  
[16:31] **butter my corn** : you mean you walked out of the house holding a croissant and called it your costume  
[16:33] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : nah fam i have plaid pajama pants and everything  
[16:36] **celestial being** : I'm being a victorian vampiress.  
[16:39] **taka tuesday** : Now my costume does feel very bland!  
[16:41] **butter my corn** : hey dude, dw about it. its whatever you want it to be. i know ur gonna look sick anyways  
[16:44] **taka tuesday** : Thank you :).... But why text me when you're ten feet away?  
[16:47] **butter my corn** : cause i want the whole chat to know  
[16:50] **hy-hinas** : yeah, youre gonna be the coolest ghost ever! even your gf will approve  
[16:52] **sayaka miku** : and sonia is like the queen of halloween js  
[16:56] **serendipitous boi** : well i gotta go pick up the girl, see ya gamers :^)  
[16:57] **ur fbi agent** : "the girl"  
  
  
[17:01] **catch ya later** : call me crazy, but mondo is constantly like stealing all of takas uwu's  
[17:03] **hy-hinas** : right???  
[17:06] **living oxymoron** : What??  
[17:10] **catch ya later** : i dunno he just..... makes him in a really good mood and like he listens to everything he says.  
[17:12] **despaircito** : yeah i see what you mean  
[17:14] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : as much as I want to believe all of this, and i think that it may be true... what about Sonia?  
[17:15] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : if they do have feelings for each other, Taka's just leading her on..  
[17:17] **sayaka miku** : honestly if its true then i feel like sonia's in on it  
[17:19] **sayaka miku** : im like best friends with sonia. she hadnt ever talked about taka and then boom... dating  
[17:20] **sayaka miku** : actually she talked about another guy and she seemed pretty hooked on him but,, thats none of my business  
[17:22] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : oh shit  
[17:23] **ur fbi agent** : wait woah thats kind or a bih deal?  
[17:25] **sayaka miku** : and hes being the jack. to. her. freaking. sally.  
[17:28] **living oxymoron** : That's, um...  
[17:31] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : well youre being the angle to leons deville so  
[17:32] **catch ya later** : SHUT UP MAN IT WASNT PLANNED  
[17:34] **serendipitous boi** : woah woah woah i just got to kyokos house  
[17:36] **serendipitous boi** : are you guys saying its a fluke?  
[17:38] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i would be disappointed but not surprised  
  
  
[18:03] **taka tuesday** : Well, I hope you all have a fun time tonight!  
[18:05] **cherry blossom** : you too, taka.  
[18:08] god: Oh, so you're all seriously doing this? Lord...  
[18:10] **sayaka miku** : have fun staying home and getting no candy!  
[18:12] **god** : I can already tell your teeth will be rotting by the second week of November.  
[18:14] **hy-hinas** : sSSSsssHhhHHh  
[18:16] **taka tuesday** : Anyways... Have fun and stay safe! I've heard bad things can happen this night.. so watch out for yourselves!!  
[18:19] **living oxymoron** : Thanks, Taka.  
[18:21] **serendipitous boi** : yup! you too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they dont really celebrate halloween in japan but shh :) 
> 
> i hope you guys have a fun (and safe!!!!) time, whether you're trick or treating, going to a party, or just handing candy !! 
> 
> im going as my girl toko/syo ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting back into plot beeches!! get ready for some random beef and fluff

[15:03] **dark queen** : Hi Taka! How's it going? I never get to really talk to you when we see eachother during school, so...  
[15:08] **taka tuesday** : Ah, I'm doing fine, I guess. I still have very strong feelings about you know who, and I can't but help but think they're growing still.  
[15:10] **dark queen** : Oh. You're absolutely positive that nothing can work between you two?  
[15:11] **dark queen** : I mean, I shouldn't be saying much, because I have the same problem, but you seem to have such a strong bond!  
[15:13] **taka tuesday** : Well, we do. I can't do anything about the fact he's straight, though.  
[15:16] **dark queen** : Aw, Taka :( I'm sorry... I wish I could do more.  
[15:19] **taka tuesday** : You're doing more than enough, Princess!! I'm lucky you're there for me!  
[15:21] **dark queen** : I am glad you think so! Other than that, is everything alright?  
[15:23] **taka tuesday** : Yes, per usual. I went Trick-or-Treating this year!  
[15:25] **dark queen** : Oh my gosh, I love Halloween! It's my favorite holiday!  
[15:28] **taka tuesday** : Really? I pinned you as a Christmas type.  
[15:31] **dark queen** : Everyone does. I'm obsessed with everything horror, though! I dressed up as Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas this year :)  
[15:34] **taka tuesday** : I heard. I was a ghost. I never really joined into the festivities, until I was forced by a certain someone.  
[15:36] **dark queen** : Aw, that's adorable!  
[15:38] **dark queen** : Gundham and I kind of did couple costumes, as he was Jack, but,, I'm unsure of what he thinks of me.  
[15:39] **dark queen** : I'm almost positive it's purely platonic but I can't seem to wish for something else.  
[15:40] **taka tuesday** : That is exactly how I'm feeling! Except I'm completely positive.  
[15:41] **taka tuesday** : We definitely need to talk more.  
[15:41] **dark queen** : Yes, we do!!  
  
  
[15:13] **hy-hinas** : hi guys!!  
[15:16] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : hello!  
[15:18] **butter my corn** : yo  
[15:20] **serendipitous boi** : so hows everyones day?  
[15:21] **ur fbi agent** : you know what i've noticed? you aren't even lucky.  
[15:23] **serendipitous boi** : wha  
[15:25] **ur fbi agent** : you actually have very poor luck  
[15:27] **god** : Well, someone finally said it.  
[15:29] **living oxymoron** : They aren't wrong.  
[15:31] **serendipitous boi** : GEEZ i just asked how everyones day was going :(  
[15:33] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : exhibit a of unluckiness  
[15:36] **despaircito** : is that even a word  
[15:38] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i dunno  
[15:40] **serendipitous boi** : but i am lucky!  
[15:42] **serendipitous boi** : lucky to have youuu  
[15:46] **hy-hinas** : I JUST SPIT OUT MY MILK  
[15:47] **ur fbi agent** : look what you did makoto  
[15:49] **catch ya later** : you really have to know what draws the line, dude. now your unluckiness is spreading.  
[15:51] **serendipitous boi** : yeah but i bet i made kyoko blush B)  
[15:53] **ur fbi agent** : really? i laughed at the message.  
[15:55] **butter my corn** : equally as hard to do i presume  
[15:57] **celestial being** : Wow, I never thought I'd hear the word "presume" come out of Mondo's mouth.  
[15:58] **sayaka miku** : wait why???  
[16:01] **celestial being** : It's just a large word. Well, large for his vocabulary.  
[16:03] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Celeste! stop it!  
[16:05] **butter my corn** : yeah bitch, i know im dumb  
[16:07] **god** : ...And We're back.  
[16:10] **taka tuesday** : Stop insulting Mondo!!  
[16:12] **taka tuesday** : He did nothing wrong!  
[16:14] **god** : My comment was just in fun.  
[16:16] **butter my corn** : you don't have to defend me bro  
[16:18] **taka tuesday** : I don't have to, but I want to. You aren't dumb. If Celeste has to stick to cheap tactics like putting others down to make herself feel better, shes the dumb one.  
[16:19] **catch ya later** : OOOOOOOOH SHIT  
[16:20] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : TEA --> SPILLED  
[16:22] **celestial being** : Ugh, whatever. I always say stuff like that.  
[16:24] **taka tuesday** : Right, and it doesn't mean it was any less hurtful the other times!  
[16:26] **celestial being** : Alright... Well, what do you want me to do?  
[16:30] **serendipitous boi** : *crickets* everyone: APOLOGIZE  
[16:32] **celestial being** : For what? Saying a little playful insult?  
[16:34] **taka tuesday** : I would think it was playful if it hadn't happened plenty of times before.  
[16:37] **celestial being** : Okay. Mondo, I'm sorry that not just you, but everyone else are dipshits in the chat. Especially Taka.  
[16:39] **butter my corn** : the fuck?  
[16:40] **butter my corn** : insult me all ya want, but dont insult taka because he's being a bigger person than you  
[16:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : please calm down celeste...  
[16:45] **celestial being** : I'm just fascinated by the fact that no one seems to realize that I've done nothing wrong. Whatever, I'll keep my mouth shut.  
[16:47] **butter my corn** : you better or soon you wont even be able to open it if you wanted to  
[16:48] **celestial being** : That doesn't make any sense.  
[16:50] **taka tuesday** : Mondo, let's not use fire against fire.  
[16:53] **butter my corn** : if you say so  
[16:56] **hy-hinas** : lets just calm down, everyone! celeste, maybe you need to blow off some steam, but dont take it out on us!  
[16:58] **butter my corn** : must be that time of the month i guess.  
[17:00] **taka tuesday** : Mondo, please...  
[17:01] **butter my corn** : okok sorry. im done.  
[17:03] **catch ya later** : finally someone other than byakuya starts the drama  
[17:05] **god** : You're on to talk. Didn't you start the whole ishimondo thing?  
[17:07] **catch ya later** : right.... oops sorry man  
  
  
[17:10] **butter my corn** : oh god do you think he knows  
[17:12] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : huh?  
[17:14] **butter my corn** : taka  
[17:15] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : no, i know that but.. why do you think?  
[17:16] **butter my corn** : i mean do you think it was too overboard  
[17:18] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : you protecting him? no, i dont think so  
[17:20] **butter my corn** : dude this is so fuckin hard  
[17:23] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i know, mondo.. have you thought about talking about it with him?  
[17:25] butter my corn: no but i really dont want to  
[17:27] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : not to burst your bubble, but youre probably going to need to sometime...  
[17:29] **butter my corn** : i know. not yet though  
[17:31] **butter my corn** : maybe the next time he comes over to my house but that depends on my mood  
[17:32] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : have you told anyone else about this?  
[17:34] **butter my corn** : nah. i thought about telling my older bro but i dont know what he would think about me.  
[17:35] **butter my corn** : i really dont want him to shut me out either  
[17:37] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well... i dont know your brother, but im sure he loves you mondo. i was scared to come out to my family, too, but when i did they completely accepted me for who i was.  
[17:39] **butter my corn** : i know. we've been through rough shit together and he knows everything about me. he never judged me about anything  
[17:40] **butter my corn** : but the house we grew up in forced into bein strong and shit, cause of everything that was happenin and i dunno what he thinks about the lgbt community  
[17:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well, obviously, we had a completely different situation, but i know what you mean about being forced into a mold.  
[17:45] **butter my corn** : yeah  
[17:48] **butter my corn** : i thought about telling him when i first noticed i liked some random guy but i thought it was wrong. guess im still having the same problem.  
[17:49] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : maybe it would make you feel better to tell him?  
[17:51] **butter my corn** : maybe  
[17:52] **butter my corn** : thanks for talkin with me  
[17:55] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : its no problem at all. i hope you feel better soon  
  
  
[17:12] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : well mondo was like.. extra protective today  
[17:14] **hy-hinas** : ikr!!  
[17:17] **god** : Oh come on, guys, this is just childish.  
[17:19] **sayaka miku** : shut! your! miserable! mouth!  
[17:21] **living oxymoron** : I feel bad... it feels like we're talking about them behind their backs..  
[17:23] **serendipitous boi** : well we're not!!!! this is a 100% positivity group chat. we just lov our friends  
[17:25] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : our poor friends need a break :(  
[17:26] **ur fbi agent** : dont we all  
[17:28] **catch ya later** : the truth tho  
[17:30] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : youre right they do need a break. maybe they'll confess on a vacation.  
[17:31] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : not what i meant, but that's valid too  
[17:33] **sayaka miku** : can i just say i am the biggest sonia x gundham shipper. because i am.  
[17:35] **hy-hinas** : oh, right, thats happening  
[17:38] **serendipitous boi** : we've cracked the code on taka, next we'll crack mondo  
[17:40] **ur fbi agent** : ladies an gentleman, we got em  
[17:43] **sayaka miku** : no im not saying its true!! like i ship it but they aren't... dating, like taka and mondo  
[17:45] **living oxymoron** : I mean, it's part of the very little evidence we have, so I wouldn't be surprised if people took it seriously.  
[17:46] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : poor gundham and sonia. they dont even know us and we're just speculating their relationship  
[17:48] **catch ya later** : we've jumped all the way over  
[17:49] **catch ya later** : i ship it  
[17:51] **hy-hinas** : aw leon and sayaka ship them... i ship it  
[17:53] **sayaka miku** : sigh  
[17:55] **serendipitous boi** : you know what, no one talks about neagiri anymore but we're the chats powercouple ;(  
[17:57] **ur fbi agent** : theres too many couples now we cant keep up  
[17:59] **catch ya later** : because you act like a tsundere 24/7  
[18:02] **serendipitous boi** : the sad truth  
[18:04] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ur no different leon  
[18:06] **catch ya later** : what  
[18:09] **god** : You all really like forcing relationships on others, don't you?  
[18:10] **sayaka miku** : hey byakuya likes.. um... chihiro  
[18:13] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : hey uhhhh no offense but why me  
[18:14] **god** : Oh God.  
  
  
[18:24] **butter my corn** : hey bro  
[18:25] **butter my corn** : uh can we talk  
[18:32] **craziest diamond** : hey Mondo! what's up?  
[18:35] **butter my corn** : i dunno how youre gonna feel about this but... hopefully you take it well. i dont wanna lose you.  
[18:37] **craziest diamond** : you gotta do a ton of bad shit to lose me, Mondo. the fuck you do now?  
[18:40] **butter my corn** : so... um, ive had these feelings for a while but i thought they were wrong n shit so i didnt tell ya  
[18:42] **butter my corn** : well, here it goes. im bisexual. i like girls and guys.  
[18:48] **craziest diamond** : thats... thats it?  
[18:50] **butter my corn** : yeah  
[18:53] **craziest diamond** : i thought you murdered someone or something. dude, im so proud of you!  
[18:55] **butter my corn** : damn. this is going better than i expected.  
[18:57] **craziest diamond** : not gonna lie, i kinda got a sibling hunch.  
[19:00] **butter my corn** : you knew?  
[19:02] **craziest diamond** : not really... but yeah  
[19:05] **butter my corn** : you know that guy that im best friends with now  
[19:08] **craziest diamond** : Taka?  
[19:10] **butter my corn** : yeah. bro, i am so fuckin in love with him.  
[19:12] **craziest diamond** : you're all grown up, im cryin  
[19:15] **butter my corn** : no you aint  
[19:17] **craziest diamonds** : bet  
[19:20] **butter my corn** : pics or it didnt happen  
[19:22] **craziest diamond** : iseriouslyam.png  
[19:24] **butter my corn** : holy shit  
[19:26] **craziest diamond** : i love ya, bro  
[19:29] **butter my corn** : me too, daiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "maybe we just need to blow off some steam" hahahahah get it
> 
> i think this fic is going to be around 30 chapters long. thats still a while from now, so it's not ending any time soon, but just fyi! 
> 
> sorry again for the late chapter! i talked about it on my tumblr (cough plug cough im kindofsortofwriter cough), but i just didn't have enough time last week!! the next chapter will be up later this week, i promisee!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh did someone say gay

[14:56] **taka tuesday** : Hey, Kyoudai!  
[14:59] **butter my corn** : yo taka, whats up?  
[15:00] **taka tuesday** : Oh, nothing. I just wanted to chat with you, since we haven't gotten a lot of one-on-one time since Halloween! Has everything been good?  
[15:02] **butter my corn** : yeah, really good actually  
[15:04] **butter my corn** : i talked to my bro. like really talked. its been a while since we did that.  
[15:06] **taka tuesday** : I'm glad! You two seem to get along well. I'm happy that you have a brother you can rely on :)  
[15:07] **butter my corn** : actually, got two. including you.  
[15:10] **taka tuesday** : :)))) That's so sweet of you to say! I hope that you think of me as a trustworthy brother!  
[15:11] **taka tuesday** : By the way, the emoji is reflecting my real face!!! I'm smiling really wide right now.  
[15:13] **butter my corn** : lol i know. and of course, man, you should know it by now. i love ya, dude.  
  
  
[15:16] **taka tuesday** : USHSKAM SONIA PLEASE ANSWER  
[15:18] **dark queen** : What is it??  
[15:20] **taka tuesday** : Mondo just told me he LOVED me. I am having a heart attack.  
[15:23] **dark queen** : AAAAH IM SCREAMING FOR YOU! GOOD FOR YOU!  
[15:25[ **taka tuesday** : But it was just about being kyoudais. Nothing more.  
[15:28] **dark queen** : Oh :(  
[15:29] **taka tuesday** : Still. I can't breathe.  
[15:31] **dark queen** : Okay, just take deep breaths. You'll be fine.  
[15:33] **taka tuesday** : What do I do now? Do I say it back?? I don't know... This is all so confusing.  
[15:36] **dark queen** : Yeah! Go for it!  
[15:37] **dark queen** : If I'm being honest, it seems like he wrote it from a different standpoint. But I don't know.  
[15:39] **taka tuesday** : I highly doubt that. There's nothing to say he thinks of me like that.  
  
  
[15:41] **butter my corn** : fuck fuck fuck abort mission  
[15:43] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : huh?!  
[15:46] **butter my corn** : i just told taka i loved him. technically not in the way i really love him, but still.  
[15:48] **butter my corn** : but he hasnt replied and i dont know im going into cardiac arrest  
[15:52] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : okay, just calm down. im sure he just forgot to reply.  
[15:55] butter my corn: i dunno man.. he read it n everything  
[15:57] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : dont jump to conclusions, Mondo! maybe he's busy.  
[15:59] **butter my corn** : if he reacts that way to something like that, i got no chance to actually with him.  
[16:02] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Mondo... I don't think its like that.  
[16:04] **butter my corn** : dude, im just statin facts.  
[16:06] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : I doubt Taka would do anything if you told him your feelings. ye's your best friend, and I can tell he truly cares about you.  
[16:08] **butter my corn** : maybe  
  
[16:15] **butter my corn** : okay, look dude, i know what youre thinkin and...  
[16:15] **taka tuesday** : I love you too, bro!  
[16:16] **taka tuesday** : Oh, I'm sorry! What were you going to say?  
[16:17] **butter my corn** : oh nothing lol  
  
  
[16:21] **butter my corn** : DUED HE SAID YE LOGED ME BACK  
[16:22] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : I told you!  
[16:24] **butter my corn** : I THINK I JUST DIED HOLY SHIT MY HEART IS BEATING SO. FAST.  
[16:27] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : awh :,)  
[16:29] butter my corn: but i mean. he also said bro after it. so. what the Fuck  
[16:31] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well, it shows how much he cares for you. taka wouldn't just drop you after he told you he loved you!  
[16:33] **butter my corn** : i know, i know.  
[16:34] **butter my corn** : still, i just.. i cant talk to em yet  
[16:36] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : thats okay! taka your time!  
[16:39] **butter my corn** : thanks for talkin to me in my hysterical state, bud  
[16:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : no problem, Mondo!! :)  
  
  
[16:20] **taka tuesday** : He reacted... strangely.  
[16:22] **dark queen** : Oo, spill!  
[16:25] **taka tuesday** : Well, he was about to say something, but that same minute I said I loved him back, so he got cut off.  
[16:26] **taka tuesday** : He just replied with a "oh its nothing" and I'm confused! Was I too soon? Did I say the wrong thing? DOES HE KNOW?  
[16:30] **dark queen** : Okay, calm down. I think you're blowing it out of proportion..  
[16:31] **dark queen** : Text him back and see what he says!  
[16:33] **taka tuesday** : He already sounds angry with me.  
[16:35] **dark queen** : Oh, Taka :( Mondo is never mad at you.  
[16:37] **taka tuesday** : I've never confessed my love before.  
[16:39] **dark queen** : You didn't really even confess :(( I think that it's alright.  
[16:41] **taka tuesday** : God, what would he do if I really did confess?  
[16:44] **dark queen** : Sssshhh... You're gonna be fine, I don't think that Mondo would be mad at all.  
[16:46] **dark queen** : I have feeling that he's overreacting too.  
[16:49] **taka tuesday** : Huh?  
[16:51] **dark queen** : I bet he's talking to someone else just like you are to me, right now, freaking out about how you randomly stop answering.  
[16:53] **taka tuesday** : YOURE RIGHT  
[16:54] **taka tuesday** : About the not replying thing, at least.  
  
  
[16:57] **taka tuesday** : Sorry I keep replying so late! My father and I are making dinner.  
[16:59] **butter my corn** : oh, its no biggie dude!  
[17:00] **butter my corn** : youre fine!  
[17:02] **taka tuesday** : Alright :) I hope you're having a good day.  
[17:04] **butter my corn** : my days been pretty ok. how bout u?  
[17:06] **taka tuesday** : Same, actually! I can't wait for the weekend. As much as I love school, I truly need a break!  
[17:10] **butter my corn** : oh, me too, dude. bein able to sleep in sounds like heaven rn  
[17:13] **taka tuesday** : Honestly, my brain automatically wakes me up at 7am on the dot every morning, so I never enjoy sleeping in...  
[17:15] **butter my corn** : the fuck man  
[17:16] **butter my corn** : how do you even survive  
[17:18] **taka tuesday** : For one, I don't stay up until 2am on school nights unless I have work to do.  
[17:20] **butter my corn** : shit ya got me  
[17:22] **taka tuesday** : You should get more sleep!  
[17:24] **butter my corn** : chuck keeps me up all night. hes like an annoying baby  
[17:26] **taka tuesday** : Aw, don't blame Chuck! If he knew that you were lying to me about him he would bark at you for sure.  
[17:30] **butter my corn** : i aint lyin he scratches at my door all night long  
[17:31] **taka tuesday** : Yes, I tooootally believe you.  
[17:33] **butter my corn** : you're a fuckin prince, taka  
[17:35] **taka tuesday** : ... Huh?  
[17:36] **butter my corn** : SHiT i meant prick lmao stupid autocorrect  
[17:38] **taka tuesday** : Oh haha that's what I assumed :)  
  
  
[17:40] **butter my corn** : i fucking called him. A. PRINCE.  
[17:41] **butter my corn** : A MF PRINCE  
[17:44] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : ?????  
[17:46] **butter my corn** : technically autocorrect did but its the truth so  
[17:48] **43 68 69 68 69 73 6f** : his reaction?  
[17:50] **butter my corn** : pretty chill. i think he understood that our was autocorrect. still seemed weirded out though.  
[17:52] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : ah  
[17:55] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : how'd the talk with your brother go?  
[17:57] **butter my corn** : oh, really fuckin good!  
[17:59] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh, awesome!  
[18:00] **butter my corn** : yeah, ya told me so  
[18:03] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well, im just happy for you! :)  
  
  
[18:02] **serendipitous boi** : btw guys i actually am lucky komaru said so.  
[18:05] **ur fbi agent** : no, you really aren't  
[18:07] **sayaka miku** : oooo tea  
[18:09] **living oxymoron** : I don't know if I trust Omaru about that.  
[18:11] **god** : Are we still having this debate?  
[18:13] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i mean fr  
[18:16] **hy-hinas** : guys im seriously worried about hifumi like he doesnt even check in with us anymore??  
[18:18] **cherry blossom** : im sure he just muted us or is busy.  
[18:20] **celestial being** : Yes. Don't worry, he's just whacking off to hentai.  
[18:22] **catch ya later** : I SIPT OUT MY MIKL OH MY GDO  
[18:24] **sayaka miku** : i threw my phone as soon as i read "whacking off"  
[18:26] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i gagged  
[18:30] **hy-hinas** : @ everyone, relatable.  
[18:32] **despaircito** : thats disgusting tho  
[18:35] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : hifumi, from his grave: CELESTE  
[18:37] **serendipitous boi** : i mean  
[18:39] **ur fbi agent** : i heard him casually say he was a sadist and i'm 90% sure he has no clue what that means  
[18:40] **despaircito** : my sister but she 100% knows what it means  
[18:42] **catch ya later** : damn who tf is your sister  
[18:44] **despaircito** : a sadist  
[18:45] **serendipitous boi** : kyoko ur one to talk  
[18:47] **sayaka miku** : HUH  
[18:50] **god** : The truth comes out.  
[18:52] **living oxymoron** : That's??? What the fuck, Makoto, why would you even say that?  
[18:54] **ur fbi agent** : he's spreading lies  
[18:56] **ur fbi agent** : i report slander  
[19:00] **taka tuesday** : Hello, sorry I am late! Mondo and I were talking through DMs!  
[19:03] **ur fbi agent** : hi taka, i report slander on the chat  
[19:05] **taka tuesday** : I read up... Makoto, let's not.  
[19:08] **serendipitous boi** : aw darn  
[19:10] **butter my corn** : wait but who the fuck is mukuro's sister  
[19:13] **despaircito** : she goes to online school  
[19:16] **sayaka miku** : does she have a talent?  
[19:18] **despaircito** : yeah  
[19:20] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : well im no detective but ive read up on the theory that its junko enoshima  
[19:22] **hy-hinas** : kyoko! what do you think?  
[19:25] **ur fbi agent** : the only thing that doesn't add up is the last names, but theres a plethora of excuses for that. they look strikingly similar.  
[19:29] **living oxymoron** : It's not like I know Junko Enoshima, but didn't she text on here the first time Mukuro was on? Wouldn't she be more.. I don't know, mature?  
[19:30] **despaircito** : true. my sisters strange, to say the least.  
[19:33] **butter my corn** : im glad my bro's normal  
[19:35] **taka tuesday** : You're definitely the weird brother.  
[19:37] **butter my corn** : oh, thanks  
[19:40] **hy-hinas** : goals  
[19:44] **catch ya later** : sayaka that could be us ;(  
[19:46] **sayaka miku** : u don't have a brother moron  
[19:48] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : really, man? thought you wanted more than best friends.  
[19:50] **catch ya later** : nope, you think that smh  
[19:52] **serendipitous boi** : guys i feel like neagiri is dying kyoko doesnt like me anymore :,'(  
[19:54] **ur fbi agent** : oh shut up whiney baby  
[19:57] **hy-hinas** : NO that would be sad!!! like the end of an era!  
[19:59] **taka tuesday** : Hina is right! You two are the brand of the chat!  
[20:01] **serendipitous boi** : i was joking dont worry :)  
[20:03] **ur fbi agent** : i wasnt  
[20:05] **serendipitous boi** : OK dang ill stop whining  
[20:06] **serendipitous boi** : i hate being in a toxic relationship ;(((  
[20:10] **ur fbi agent** : WHINE  
[20:12] **catch ya later** : shsl tsundere back at again  
[20:14] **hy-hinas** : most of the people here are tsunderes honestly  
[20:16] **butter my corn** : whats that supposed to mean  
[20:18] **sayaka miku** : was she talking about you, though? :^)  
[20:20] **butter my corn** : well i guess not  
  
  
[20:22] **despaircito** : oh man  
[20:24] **serendipitous boi** : they're both tsunderes  
[20:26] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : but its cute  
[20:30] **hy-hinas** : im starting to think that they are really just friends..  
[20:34] **sayaka miku** : i dunno. sonia was actually talking to taka yesterday, so like... maybe they are a thing? i feel bad for gundham, though.  
[20:35] **catch ya later** : really? we're giving up?  
[20:37] **ur fbi agent** : theres no solid evidence anymore.  
[20:39] **celestial being** : Right. Mondo never really showed interest and Taka is dating Sonia. It's a bit weird, now.  
[20:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh well, i dunno.  
[20:43] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i have a feeling that they might still like eachother, though.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> hopefully i'll have next weeks update on time, but i'm going to be a bit busy. if anything comes up, ill make a post on my tumblr! (kindofsortofwriter)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous AND protective mondo coming @ you, be prepared

[14:56] **ur fbi agent** : im dying  
[14:58] **serendipitous boi** : aka shes sick   
[15:00] **taka tuesday** : Make sure to get your late work completed before it's actually late!   
[15:02] **ur fbi agent** : yes i will dont worry  
[15:04] **catch ya later** : dude qhy would u remind her  
[15:07] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah and why did kyoko reply with "yes right"   
[15:10] **ur fbi agent** : because he's right  
[15:11] **ur fbi agent** : my dad would also get on my ass if i got a late   
[15:14] **sayaka miku** : SiGn ThE lOg KyOkO!!!1!1  
[15:15] **hy-hinas** : omg im crying  
[15:17] **butter my corn** : hey, shut up taka has to say that   
[15:19] **taka tuesday** : I understand that it is a meme, it is fine Mondo.  
[15:20] **taka tuesday** : You all still get detention slips.   
[15:22] **despaircito** : im scared are you serious   
[15:24] **taka tuesday** : No, haha! I wouldn't do that to my friends.   
[15:25] **living oxymoron** : You should've gave everyone slips when they were texting in school.  
[15:27] **taka tuesday** : Yes, but I let everyone slide because you're my friends!  
[15:29] **catch ya later** : thanks man B)  
[15:30] **ur fbi agent** : my dad would be so proud  
[15:32] **catch ya later** : how'd your dad even get to be a headmaster though? like hes so awkward  
[15:33] **sayaka miku** : lol true  
[15:34] **ur fbi agent** : i cant believe you're shit talking the headmaster to his daughter  
[15:36] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : oops  
[15:36] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : raise ur hand if u ever got detention. *raise hand*  
[15:37] **despaircito** : not me, im quiet  
[15:38] **sayaka miku** : raises hand :"(   
[15:40] **ur fbi agent** : my whole life is detention  
[15:43] **serendipitous boi** : a lot of my life is detention  
[15:45] **hy-hinas** : I got dentention in like 5th grade?   
[15:47] **cherry blossom** : I don't believe that counts.   
[15:49] **butter my corn** : ive gotten detention   
[15:50] **taka tuesday** : *"Shaking my head" because you are all better than that* :(   
[15:53] **sayaka miku** : sonias gotten detention   
[15:55] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : really?   
[15:56] **sayaka miku** : well, like once.   
[15:59] **taka tuesday** : I'm sure she had a good reason.  
[16:01] **butter my corn** : we all got excuses   
[16:03] **taka tuesday** : Well, yes but... I suppose your right.   
[16:05] **butter my corn** : jus cause shes your girl doesnt mean she gets a free pass, if we got detention we got detention. it aint different for her.   
[16:07] **catch ya later** : yeah, i get where ur coming from dude  
[16:10] **taka tuesday** : I apologize. I didn't mean for it to sound like I wasn't reprimanding her as well.   
[16:12] **sayaka miku** : no, taka, its fine  
[16:15] **butter my corn** : ya whatever lol just dont listen to me. doesn't matter  
[16:18] **taka tuesday** : Your opinion DOES matter, though.  
[16:20] **celestial being** : Hello. Am I late?   
[16:21] **hy-hinas** : just about an hour  
[16:23] **ur fbi agent** : id just sit back and listen, theres no point of trying to say soemthing currently  
[16:25] **butter my corn** : the fucks that supposed to mean?   
[16:27] **serendipitous boi** : probably just that theres nothing we can add to the conversation....?  
[16:29] **butter my corn** : ok well. yall have fun, im gonna ride my bike or some shit  
[16:30] **taka tuesday** : Wait, Mondo!  
[16:31] **taka tuesday** : I'm sorry... was it something I said?   
[16:33] **butter my corn** : ill dm u later maybe  
[16:35] **taka tuesday** : Oh, alright...  
[16:39] **sayaka miku** : ummmm... so is anyone trying out for the musical?   
[16:41] **living oxymoron** : I have no time.  
[16:43] **catch ya later** : maybe, r you?   
[16:46] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i still ship  
[16:48] **hy-hinas** : i dunno  
[16:50] **cherry blossom** : you should try it hina :)   
[16:52] **sayaka miku** : the more the merrier! I'm helping the the theatre department this year!   
[16:54] **serendipitous boi** : you mean youre getting the lead and being the teachers pet  
[16:56] **sayaka miku** : not necessarily. i might just work on makeup backstage  
[16:59] **catch ya later** : hUh whAaA  
[17:01] **celestial being** : They probably realized that Sayaka kept getting the leads, so they had to cut her.   
[17:03] **sayaka miku** : no, it was my decision!   
[17:06] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well, if thats what you want to do, good for you! im working with tech if they still want me to :)   
[17:08] **sayaka miku** : yes!!! ofc they still want you to!  
[17:09] **taka tuesday** : I wish you all luck! i'm sure you'll do great !!  
[17:10] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : thank you taka!  
  
  
[17:18] **taka tuesday** : Mondo, I'm really sorry... Do you want to talk?   
[17:24] **butter my corn** : oh shit dude, dont worry bout it. i was just frustrated with something   
[17:25] **taka tuesday** : Is it about Sonia?   
[17:26] **taka tuesday** : Did she do something to you? Because I remind you, nothing of the bullyinh sort is acceptable in a school environment!  
[17:29] **butter my corn** : nah, its not your girl. its more of a me problem.   
[17:31] **taka tuesday** : Oh, well, I assure you everyone has those, me included. It's okay if you're upset.   
[17:33] **butter my corn** : bro i blamed it on you for no reason  
[17:35] **taka tuesday** : That's fine. I'm used to it.   
[17:37] **butter my corn** : wait. what?   
[17:39] **taka tuesday** : Oh, disregard that. Sorry.   
[17:40] **butter my corn** : ok, yeah sure. you gotta talk about your problems, too.   
[17:41] **butter my corn** : trust me, it feels really good  
[17:43] **taka tuesday** : It's really nothing, I mean, if you really want me to talk about it I can.   
[17:46] **butter my corn** : yeah.  
[17:48] **taka tuesday** : It's really just that when my father gets angry with me, he blames my mother leaving on me. Or anything on me. Really, that's all. It doesn't even bug me now.   
[17:50] **butter my corn** : ok but it fuckin bugs me  
[17:50] **butter my corn** : you dont deserve that  
[17:52] **taka tuesday** : It's only when he's angry with me. I forgive him.   
[17:54] **butter my corn** : you dont do that shit to him. it aint fair.   
[17:56] **taka tuesday** : My father is very kind, he's just broken... I wish I could help him.   
[17:59] **butter my corn** : well you could start by sticking up for yourself  
[17:59] **butter my corn** : maybe he'll understand that it aint "good form" or whatever555455 and stop  
[18:01] **taka tuesday** : I assure you, it's nothing you have to worry about.   
[18:03] **butter my corn** : fine. but im gonna still be worryin, no matter what excuses ya give  
[18:05] **taka tuesday** : That's... very kind, but you really don't have to. I promise you, I'm okay.   
[18:07] **butter my corn** : whatever, man, im jus tryna look out for you  
[18:09] **taka tuesday** : I appreciate that very much, but I'm quite alright.   
[18:12] **butter my corn** : ok, if you say so.  
  
  
[18:34] **serendipitous boi** : kyokowithsoupbecauseshessick.png  
[18:35] **ur fbi agent** : EW MAKOTO STOP  
[18:38] **hy-hinas** : dawwww, young luv  
[18:40] **ur fbi agent** : go get me an aspirin   
[18:42] **taka tuesday** : Wouldn't we all love a personal Makoto? Ahahaha.  
[18:44] **catch ya later** : wHat   
[18:46] **sayaka miku** : its called invite your girlfriend over  
[18:48] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : oh ok that makes more sense  
[18:50] **taka tuesday** : I suppose you're right, but it's getting rather late. My father should be home soon.   
[18:53] **butter my corn** : u wanna hang soon  
[18:55] **taka tuesday** : Yes! I'm not busy tomorrow.  
  
  
[18:59] **sayaka miku** : oh  
[19:02] **hy-hinas** : riGhT   
[19:03] **hy-hinas** : i know we said we abandoned ship but oh gosh....  
[19:07] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah.. i understand   
[19:09] **celestial being** : Maybe he just wasn't thinking about Sonia?   
[19:11] **serendipitous boi** : but in the message before mondos he was literally talking about her??  
[19:13] **catch ya later** : yeah, i guess thats true but idk guys  
[19:15] **43 68 69 68 69 72** 6f: i dont even think they know what theyre doing  
[19:18] **sayaka miku** : yeahhhh  
[19:20] **ur fbi agent** : makoto come back with my aspirin   
[19:21] **serendipitous boi** : well, duty calls  
[19:23] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : dude its been like an hour  
[19:26] **serendipitous boi** : this is her 2nd aspirin  
[19:30] **despaircito** : um kyoko dont overdose  
[19:32] **ur fbi agent** : i looked it up. i would have to have 300 pounds or over to get mild poisoning.   
[19:34] **hy-hinas** : dang??   
[19:36] **cherry blossom** : i believe thats true.   
[19:39] **sayaka miku** : ishimondo >> naegiri >> aspirin overdose   
[19:41] **catch ya later** : where is the lie tho  
[19:44] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : um okay guys  
[19:45] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : should it be "sayeon" or "maiwata"   
[19:48] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i like maiwata!   
[19:50] **sayaka miku** : neither >:(   
[19:52] **hy-hinas** : oh, leon! what ever happened to that one girl you said you really liked?   
[19:55] **catch ya later** : uh im working on it but ive given up  
[19:57] **sayaka miku** : leaving your eff-boy ways i see *blowing nose emoji*  
[19:59] **serendipitous boi** : okay me too  
[20:01] **despaircito** : you guys are so weird  
[20:03] **celestial being** : You've just noticed this?  
[20:06] **despaircito** : nah ive known  
[20:06] **despaircito** : just stating it  
[20:09] **serendipitous boi** : i just feel... so betrayed   
[20:11] **ur fbi agent** : same energy as that one kardashians parody   
[20:12] **catch ya later** : guys get the orange soda its the best  
[20:14] **sayaka miku** : ok   
[20:14] **sayaka miku** : ill have the strawberry soda  
[20:16] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah, strawberry soda for me too  
[20:18] **catch ya later** : *mental breakdown*   
[20:19] **hy-hinas** : i feel bad we're being memes but we aren't including taka or mondo :'(   
[20:21] **cherry blossom** : thats true.   
[20:24] **sayaka miku** : well we were gossiping sometime soz   
[20:25] **sayaka miku** : you're right though  
  
  
[20:29] **ur fbi agent** : makoto is forcing me to listen to take on me  
[20:29] **ur fbi agent** : i can't move  
[20:31] **despaircito** : see, overdosing   
[20:35] **taka tuesday** : WHAT???   
[20:38] **despaircito** : oh i was just kidding   
[20:40] **taka tuesday** : That is not a joking matter!  
[20:42] **despaircito** : oops?   
[20:44] **sayaka miku** : im listening to vocaloid ,')  
[20:47] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i listen to instrumentals, theyre calming and help me work ahahah  
[20:50] **taka tuesday** : That is actually a great study method, Chihiro!  
[20:52] **catch ya later** : ew studying  
[20:55] **taka tuesday** : There is nothing to say "ew" about, Leon! Studying is great.   
[20:57] **butter my corn** : bro, i agree with you, but only when we study together. study alone is a nightmare that never ends.   
[20:59] **sayaka miku** : eXaCtLy!!!!  
[21:02] **living oxymoron** : I don't think study is that bad. It's just like reading a severley boring book.   
[21:04] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah but you like reading!!!   
[21:07] **taka tuesday** : Well, even if it's not the most interesting thing to do, we should all learn good tactics so it improves our experience!  
[21:09] **ur fbi agent** : im muting my migrane is getting worse  
[21:11] **serendipitous boi** : sad timez :,(   
[21:13] **taka tuesday** : Tell her to come back when she's all rested up. Get well soon, Kyoko!   
[21:15] **serendipitous boi** : dont worry, ill be sure to tell her.   
[21:18] **despaircito** : rip kyoko   
[21:20] **serendipitous boi** : ee weird interactions with mr. kirigiri we're at it again folks.  
[21:21] **serendipitous boi** : but kyoko is here this time.   
[21:23] **catch ya later** : have fun, dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyoko is a projection of me right now :^) 
> 
> uhhh i dont know if this will be affecting the updates anytime soon but im one of the supporting roles in my schools musical,, so ill update you if anything comes up!! 
> 
> (and i made them theatre kids because guess what... im a dirty theatre kid yeehaw) 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this chapter :))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guyss !! hope you had a good thanksgiving (if u celebrate)! sorry if this chapter is a little rushed yet again, i wanted to get it out by today!

[10:09] **taka tuesday** : Hey, Mondo! I just wanted to check that we're still hanging out later... If not, that's fine!   
[10:21] **butter my corn** : nah man, come on over! its been a while  
[10:22] **butter my corn** : it gets boring over here. i miss ya, haha  
[10:25] **taka tuesday** : Oh, I miss you, too! It tends to get a bit tiresome over here as well. I usually get my daily tasks done just in time for sleep!   
[10:28] **butter my corn** : well, you can come here and just chillax, per usual  
[10:30] **butter my corn** : hey, uh.. would you want me to pick you up on my bike? you've never ridden it before an shit so, i dunno  
[10:33] **taka tuesday** : Your... bike?   
[10:34] **taka tuesday** : OH, your motor bike!   
[10:37] **butter my corn** : yeah i mean, now that i think about it it would be a shitty idea. i dunno what i was thinkin  
[10:39] **taka tuesday** : No, I want to! If we have the proper safety gear, that is.   
[10:41] **butter my corn** : safety gear?   
[10:44] **taka tuesday** : Like helmets.   
[10:48] **butter my corn** : Oh, I could pull out my old helmet for you. I don't really wear em much.   
[10:50] **taka tuesday** : WHAT?! That's unacceptable! You could get yourself hurt.   
[10:52] **butter my corn** : eh, ive never been hurt before. plus, im a pretty tough guy.   
[10:55] **taka tuesday** : No doubt you are, but that doesn't mean your head can be bashed in and you'll be alright!   
[10:57] **butter my corn** : fine, if ya say so  
[10:57] **butter my corn** : maybe ill find one of daiyas old ones or somethin  
[10:59] **taka tuesday** : I would feel much more comfortable if you were wearing a helmet!   
[11:01] **butter my corn** : got it. you wanna go around noon so we could grab lunch?   
[11:03] **taka tuesday** : Sounds good! :)  
  
  
[11:32] **sayaka miku** : well i took this chance to hang out with my dear friend :^)   
[11:34] **sayaka miku** : soniascreamingnoises.png  
[11:37] **catch ya later** : why screaming noises   
[11:39] **sayaka miku** : bc shes murdering me with her beauty  
[11:42] **taka tuesday** : Tell her I say hello!  
[11:43] **taka tuesday** : Mondo and I are hanging out today!   
[11:45] **ur fbi agent** : im still sick  
[11:47] **serendipitous boi** : LIES  
[11:47] **serendipitous boi** : shes gotten way better. she just has a cough now.   
[11:50] **living oxymoron** : She probably just wants an excuse to not be annoyed. I would do it too, Kyoko.   
[11:51] **god** : Especially with this group chat.   
[11:53] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : I slept in, actually! I got up like 20 minutes ago!  
[11:54] **hy-hinas** : same tbh, but i got up at 11. i just got out of the shower lol  
[11:56] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : im tired zzzzzzz  
[11:59] **despaircito** : ok same though, my sister kept me up all night  
[12:01] **catch ya later** : dont say that ohmygod  
[12:03] **sayaka miku** : soniasaysno.png  
[12:06] **serendipitous boi** : i just snorted  
[12:08] **taka tuesday** : She's cute, isn't she? <3  
[12:10] **serendipitous boi** : dude why are you asking me???? we both have girlfriends  
[12:13] **ur fbi agent** : please sell him off to a different girl  
[12:15] **butter my corn** : taka, im here  
[12:17] **butter my corn** : come out  
[12:19] **taka tuesday** : Oh  
[12:21] **taka tuesday** : Okay!   
[12:23] **butter my corn** : taka says to wish us a safe travel, since we're going on my bike.   
[12:24] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : good luck!   
[12:26] **hy-hinas** : I know you're super good, but be careful!  
[12:29] **sayaka miku** : be EXTRA careful since taka is there!! he'll freak if you go 1 over the speed limit  
[12:30] **butter my corn** : i know, i know. got it.   
[12:32] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : tell him to hold on tight!  
[12:34] **butter my corn** : he knows  
[12:37] **serendipitous boi** : dont die!   
[12:38] butter my corn: alright, putting my phone away.   
  
  
[12:41] **sayaka miku** : PFFF HE ASKED TAKA TO COME OUT  
[12:43] **despaircito** : "Oh Okay!"  
[12:46] **serendipitous boi** : i cant breathe i didny even notice taht  
[12:48] **hy-hinas** : LMAO  
[12:51] **ur fbi agent** : i feel like makoto's crying  
[12:53] **serendipitous boi** : and komaru is laughing at me laughing so hard im crying  
[12:55] **catch ya later** : top ten dysfunctional families  
[12:57] **ur fbi agent** : komaru is scared of me  
[12:59] **serendipitous boi** : facts with a z, but shes not afraid to mock you if its including me  
[13:02] **sayaka miku** : honestly everyone is afraid of u  
[13:05] **#1 conspiracy** **theorist** : especially makoto  
[13:07] **catch ya later** : facts with a z  
[13:09] **serendipitous boi** : um yes 911 my friends are cyberbullying me  
[13:11] **hy-hinas** : call 911 to stop international bullying!   
[13:15] **despaircito** : how are they even bullying  
[13:18] **despaircito** : you should meet my sister  
[13:20] **serendipitous boi** : nope i already got one and shes a meanie :(   
[13:22] **ur fbi agent** : you say this like you dont love your sister more than anyone in your family  
[13:24] **serendipitous boi** : NO i really love my parents  
[13:26] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : woahohoho there, theres no incest in this good christian chat  
[13:29] **sayaka miku** : yippee kiyay im married to me cousin  
[13:31] **catch ya later** : okay youre either a pirate from texas or australian with a lil bit of a texan accent  
[13:35] **despaircito** : im uncomfortable   
[13:38] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : aren't we all?  
[13:38] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : sorry im late to the party, i was eating breakfast with my dad ahaha  
[13:40] **hy-hinas** : you're fine! we were originally laughing about the fact that mondo told taka to come out, but it escalated A lOt and now we're here  
[13:41] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : fun!   
[13:45] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : broskis im starting my christmas shopping soon, send me your credit card information   
[13:46] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : oops i meant christmas lists  
[13:48] **catch ya later** : i want vbucks  
[13:50] **sayaka miku** : ew im breaking up with you  
[13:51] **catch ya later** : lmao sayaka what are you talking about   
[13:52] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : HOLY SHIR WHAT IS IT HAPPENING? THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR IF ITS JUST ANJOKE  
[13:55] **sayaka miku** : sorry, sonia dared me to :/   
[13:57] **despaircito** : um idk if i should believe that  
[13:59] **ur fbi agent** : that sounds very fabricated, but i'll give you the benefit of the doubt  
[14:02] **sayaka miku** : guys, im telling the truth!   
[14:02] **sayaka miku** : did you see leons reaction?   
[14:06] **catch ya later** : yeah tbh i had no idea what she was talking about  
[14:09] **living oxymoron** : This situation sounds about as real as Sonia and Taka's relationship.   
[14:11] **serendipitous boi** : ayyy i knew we were missing someone  
[14:13] **ur fbi agent** : please never say "ayyy" again  
[14:14] **serendipitous boi** : got it :(   
[14:16] **living oxymoron** : Sorry, I'm busy texting your sister, who is way more entertaining (yet annoying) than any of you.   
[14:18] **serendipitous boi** : hey! WE'RE ENTERTAINING!   
[14:18] **serendipitous boi** : oops caps  
[14:20] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : SO WE'RE JUST GONNA FORGET ABOUR THE WHOLE LEON AND SAYAKA THING  
[14:22] **hy-hinas** : they were just kidding i think  
[14:24] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : I WAS SO CLSOE  
  
  
  
[14:25] **catch ya later** : SAyAkA oH mY gOD   
[14:26] **sayaka miku** : IM SORRY IT SLIPPED   
[14:29] **catch ya later** : i laughed at it before i realized   
[14:30] **sayaka miku** : aw :")   
[14:32] catch ya later: but then i was like "oH SHIT"   
[14:34] **sayaka miku** : yeahhhhhh  
[14:35] **sayaka miku** : I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY, AND IT WOULD BE IF THEY KNEW WE WERE TOGETHER LOL  
[14:37] **catch ya later** : its ok, it seems like they didn't think much of it  
[14:39] **sayaka miku** : thats true  
[14:41] **sayaka miku** : sorry <3   
[14:44] **catch ya later** : its fine babe <3  
[14:46] **sayaka miku** : <3  
  
  
[14:54] **god** : My family is going on vacation soon.  
[14:56] **taka tuesday** : Oh, that's nice!   
[14:58] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : there should be a share the wealth card irl  
[15:01] **living oxymoron** : Haha, that's actually pretty funny, which is very rare on this chat.   
[15:04] **butter my corn** : true. id love to go on vacation   
[15:07] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : byakuya should invite his on his vacation ahahaha  
[15:10] **god** : Yeah, when pigs fly.   
[15:13] **catch ya later** : damn , so close guys  
[15:15] **hy-hinas** : i wish i could go somewhere hot to swim :(  
[15:18] **butter my corn** : cant u go indoor swimming  
[15:21] **hy-hinas** : yeahh but ill be cold when i get outside!   
[15:23] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : are you sad about baseball season being over @ leon  
[15:27] **catch ya later** : nah im GLAD   
[15:28] **catch ya later** : the only thing i like about baseball is the compensation B)   
[15:30] **sayaka miku** : i still dont get why u do it every year  
[15:30] **sayaka miku** : i mean yeah youre the best player, but do what you want to do, not just something youre good at >:(   
[15:33] **taka tuesday** : I agree with Sayaka! If you truly do not like baseball, try something you enjoy more!  
[15:34] **taka tuesday** : That goes for anyone here! Follow your dreams!   
[15:37] **butter my corn** : dude that was so fuckin cheesy  
[15:39] **taka tuesday** : I suppose. I mean it, though!  
[15:41] **catch ya later** : thanks dude and dudette, im really trying to get out of it next season but idk what coach would do ya know?   
[15:44] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : just yell blasphemy and leave  
[15:45] **sayaka miku** : "omg gundham did that the other day" -sonia  
[15:47] **living oxymoron** : Definitely not surprised. That guy is weird.   
[15:48] **sayaka miku** : she laughed  
[15:50] **catch ya later** : lmao, ill do something about it. dw guys.   
[15:53] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : is it just me, or are a lot of people absent?  
[15:56] **hy-hinas** : sakura has been training hard all day!! shes getting ready for a championship!  
[15:56] **hy-hinas** : guh, i love her :,)   
[15:58] **sayaka miku** : I STAN  
[16:01] **despaircito** : celeste is probably doing something shady  
[16:03] **serendipitous boi** : true  
[16:07] **ur fbi agent** : is there anyone else?   
[16:09] **hy-hinas** : HIFUMi but im pretty sure hes just, not coming back   
[16:11] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : maybe he will, but, no offense, do we really need him here?   
[16:14] **sayaka miku** : yeah, hes lowkey a creep  
[16:16] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : probably the type of dude to send dick pics   
[16:17] **catch ya later** : poor celeste  
[16:19] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : wouldnt be surpised if you sent them to sayaka tho  
[16:21] **catch ya later** : ok. stop.   
[16:23] **sayaka miku** : ive gotten many dic pics but never from leon *thankfully*   
[16:25] **catch ya later** : wow im offended  
[16:28] **taka tuesday** : Sending those types of pictures is disrespectful and stupid! Don't they understand what could happen to them?   
[16:30] **ur fbi agent** : that is true. i doubt that the guys who send them think about any of that, though.   
[16:33] **serendipitous boi** : yeah... its dumb   
[16:36] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : makoto, taking his finger off the send button: yah so dumb right kyoko LOL ur so right  
[16:38] **serendipitous boi** : no she would slap me  
[16:39] **serendipitous boi** : so would komaru. and i would slap myself  
[16:41] **sayaka miku** : domestic violence?   
[16:44] **ur fbi agent** : only if hes a wimp   
[16:48] **serendipitous boi** : whatever happened to when u would be cute and nice to me on the chat ? :^(   
[16:49] **ur fbi agent** : i love you <3   
[16:51] **serendipitous boi** : ily too !!   
[16:52] **serendipitous boi** : wait YES FINALLY  
[16:55] **hy-hinas** : aW 911 ive just witnessed the cutest thing ever!   
[16:57] **sayaka miku** : I STAN THE 2 COUPLES OF THIS GROUP CHAT THEY ARE SO PURE  
[16:59] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : leon nows ur time  
[17:01] **catch ya later** : ahahhahaha :I  
[17:03] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ok im shutting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're halfway through the fic !! screams!!!
> 
> the estimate is 25 to 30 chapters, but it could be even more than that, too! just wanted you guys to be aware! 
> 
> (i'm already working on another fic that will be posted after shsl groupchat ends! its dr2 centric but dr1 characters will be there!) 
> 
> the irl chapter should be posted by tomorrow!! sorry for the wait, i kind of forgot all about it until today :) it's going to be about leon and sayaka wink wink


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared for plotheavy stuff ;)  
> also, junko

[14:46] **dark queen** : TAKA! I'm sorry this is all of the sudden, but I'm in quite the dilemma.  
[15:46] **dark queen** : I know I'm usually the one giving advice, but I really need it right now :( I don't know what I'm doing  
[14:49] **taka tuesday** : Of course, Sonia! You're always here for me, and I'm always here for you! Whats up?   
[14:53] **dark queen** : Well, for the most part, I've been able to keep our "relationship" on the down low. Believe it or not, all of the people who are in my classes have never heard about it once, save a few.   
[14:54] **dark queen** : I suppose something got out to Souda, which isn't anyone's fault. I had expected this to happen way BEFORE now, so I'm not very surprised. Souda reacted just as expected, but it was in front of Gundham. So Gundham knows.   
[14:56] **dark queen** : And the strangest thing happened! He pulled me away to ask me about it. Of course, I said you were brilliant and amazing, and there was nothing to worry about. But he looked... hurt, and then he asked what I wanted from him.   
[14:58] **dark queen** : Of course I couldn't just say "I want you to be my boyfriend, duh! I've wanted you to be my boyfriend for SO LONG!!", and I sat there looking stupid until he left. And I think he's mad. Upset? I don't know what to do.   
[15:00] **taka tuesday** : I'm sorry, Sonia... This is all my fault. You should be honest with him, tell him what actually went on. We can just say we're better as friends.   
[15:02] **dark queen** : Are you sure you're okay with that? I know Gundham won't tell your secret, he's never been the mean type. I just want to make sure you're alright with the fact I'll be telling someone else.   
[15:04] **taka tuesday** : As I said, it's my fault. I got you into this mess, I'm getting you out. Partially. And maybe this will be good for me, to know that someone else knows and is not freaked out by it.   
[15:05] **taka tuesday** : I guess you told me so, because nothing has changed, except the fact that my feelings have gotten more severe. But there's a part of me that told me I needed this.   
[15:08] **dark queen** : Yes, of course! I totally get you. Don't worry, I'm glad you did too. You're so kind, and I'm happy that I helped you a bit.   
[15:10] **dark queen** : I'll update you soon :)   
[15:13] **taka tuesday** : I will be waiting!   
  
  
[15:25] **craziest diamond** : yo, bro! just wonderin how youre doing. are you with the dude yet? ;)   
[15:27] **butter my corn** : hey, daiya. uh, im pretty good. nothing out of the usual.  
[15:28] **butter my corn** : and nah, not yet.   
[15:31] craziest diamond: well, i'll be waiting. you better do it soon, i can hardly contain my excitement! Mondo finally found a person to put up with him!   
[15:33] **butter my corn** : oh, fuck you   
[15:34] **butter my corn** : im so grateful for him, because he really does put up with my shit even with his own problems to deal with   
[15:34] **butter my corn** : and hes just. the best. you need to meet him.   
[15:36] **craziest diamond** : im glad you picked a good one, bro. i cant wait to meet him.   
[15:36] **craziest diamond** : when youre dating  
[15:40] **butter my corn** : dude, its not simple. im not you. i dont got girls or guys clinging onto me   
[15:42] **craziest diamond** : not yet, you mean.   
[15:43] **craziest diamond** : look, i was in the same boat. look where i am now!   
[15:45] **butter my corn** : i dont think you get it  
[15:45] **butter my corn** : taka hes uh, hes straight   
[15:48] **craziest diamond** : oh shit, dude  
[15:49] **craziest diamond** : you sure?   
[15:51] **butter my corn** : fucking positive. hes gotta girlfriend. and its genuine.   
[15:53] **craziest diamond** : fuck... im sorry, man. is there anyone else?   
[15:56] **butter my corn** : no. hes the only one ive ever felt this attached to. i cant just get over him either  
[15:58] **craziest diamond** : well, if you really dont think youre going to get with him, you better start gettin over him. i know it hurts, but staying the same will only hurt you more   
[15:59] **butter my corn** : youre right  
  
  
[16:01] **butter my corn** : i dunno what to do  
[16:03] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : hm? what's wrong?   
[16:05] **butter my corn** : taka. i mean, its so bad. im starting to wonder if i just need to stop and pull away slowly...   
[16:07] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : you know Taka would be crushed!  
[16:10] **butter my corn** : yeah, but im just a burden to him. he wouldnt change without me, unless its for the better.   
[16:12] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : well, that's wrong! Taka loves you :(  
[16:16] **butter my corn** : not in the way i love him. i cant go on with him blindly leading me on. i know its cruel, but its whats best for me.  
[16:17] **butter my corn** : ive always told taka to stand up for himself, but ive never done it for myself  
[16:19] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : that's because Taka doesn't know he's doing anything wrong!  
[16:20] **butter my corn** : hey, im not blamin him. remember, im the guy whos totally head over heals for him.   
[16:20] **butter my corn** : i just think that we cant be as close as we are. its breaking me down.   
[16:22] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : and that's perfectly fine! but i'm afraid Taka wouldn't understand and be very frustrated with himself if he noticed you backing away.. and you dont want that  
[16:24] **butter my corn** : course i dont  
[16:25] **butter my corn** : hes my kyoudai  
[16:25] **butter my corn** : actually, more than that. only to me, though  
[16:27] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i know you hate when i say this but... youre not completely sure of that until you ask him about it.   
[16:29] **butter my corn** : sure, chi, and pigs can fly  
[16:31] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : its not going to help you or Taka if you abandon him.   
[16:33] **butter my corn** : im not abandoning him!   
[16:36] **butter my corn** : ok, listen. ill think about talkin to him if he ever breaks up with sonia. deal?   
[16:39] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : okay, sure. deal.   
  
  
[16:56] **dark queen** : EEEK!! Gundham and I are officially dating!   
[16:56] **dark queen** : Please don't tell anyone, though! We are keeping it on the down-low.   
[16:59] **taka tuesday** : I'm so happy for you!  
[17:00] **taka tuesday** : And of course, your secret is safe with me!   
[17:01] **dark queen** : I honestly can't believe it! I was certain that he would never return my feelings!   
[17:01] **dark queen** : You know what? It kind of reminds me of someone else.   
[17:03] **taka tuesday** : Really ? Who?   
[17:05] **dark queen** : You!! Now is the perfect time to talk with Mondo!   
[17:07] **taka tuesday** : Oh, no, I don't think so...   
[17:08] **taka tuesday** : The situations are still different. Gundham likes you!   
[17:10] **dark queen** : I didn't know that until today! I thought he was just my very close friend!   
[17:12] **taka tuesday** : Yes, but... I don't think Mondo is attracted to males.   
[17:14] **dark queen** : I suppose that is a problem. There have been no hints?   
[17:16] **taka tuesday** : Only him saying that he's straight very bluntly.   
[17:19] **dark queen** : Oh... didn't you do something of the sort, too, though?   
[17:22] **taka tuesday** : Sure, but I highly doubt Mondo's case was the same.  
[17:25] **dark queen** : I'm not completely sure, to tell you the truth. I still think you should try.   
[17:27] **taka tuesday** : Should I break the news to the chat?   
[17:31] **dark queen** : Oh, yes.. But remember! Hush about the Gundham thing! I am most definitely not telling Sayaka until she tells me what the heck is going on with her and Leon!   
[17:33] **taka tuesday** : Wait, what?   
[17:36] **dark queen** : OH HAHA RIGHT! YOU DONT KNOW ABOUT THAT UM  
[17:39] **dark queen** : Forget I said anything! You'll know soon enough.   
[17:42] **taka tuesday** : Okay. My lips are sealed for both secrets, do not worry ;)   
[17:45] **dark queen** : Ahaha, thank you! She would kill me.   
  
  
[17:51] **taka tuesday** : Sonia and I broke up because we are better as just friends:)  
[17:53] **taka tuesday** : I just wanted to tell you all before you began to worry. We are 100% on good terms.   
[17:56] **sayaka miku** : YES!!!   
[17:58] **god** : Wow, Sayaka, that's quite the reply.   
[18:00] **celestial being** : Looks like Sayaka wants to snatch Taka up >:)   
[18:02] **despaircito** : Oh, sloppy seconds are never good, girl!   
[18:03] **despaircito** : Try to not get an STD!   
[18:05] **hy-hinas** : HUH??!? MUKURO?!?!?!?   
[18:07] **despaircito** : Oopsies! Forgot to mention that this is Mukuro's sis! Take it from me, though. No matter how much of an Super Highschool Level Stuck-Up this guy is, you never know!   
[18:10] **sayaka miku** : UM PLEASE STOP THAT IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT WHAT I MEANT  
[18:12] **butter my corn** : dont call taka a super highschool level stuck up, bitch  
[18:15] **despaircito** : Oooh, the SHSL Biker Boy, I'm quaking in my boots! No sarcasm!   
[18:17] **catch ya later** : we want mukuro  
[18:20] **despaircito** : Oh, yes. This must be why Ms. Super Idol was getting so worked up!   
[18:22] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : I LIKE THIS LADY  
[18:24] **living oxymoron** : Who even are you...?   
[18:26] **despaircito** : Oh, my sweet sister never told you who I was? A shame. She's probably embarrassed, and I respect her privacy.   
[18:29] **ur fbi agent** : where is mukuro, anyway?   
[18:31] **hy-hinas** : yeah, no offense, but i'd rather have her quiet, frank replies over your scary mean replies...  
[18:33] **despaircito** : Awh, I'm hurt! Truly! I thought this was a positive chat ;(   
[18:35] **serendipitous boi** : pls tell me you didnt kill mukuro  
[18:37] **despaircito** : LMAO! No! Why would you think that? She's just practicing with her weapons and shit.   
[18:39] **god** : Sorry, we already have a batshit crazy person here. We don't need another.   
[18:41] **sayaka miku** : yeah. thank u, next next  
[18:43] **sayaka miku** : wait who is batshit crazy  
[18:45] **god** : Fukawa, obviously.   
[18:47] **taka tuesday** : Leave her alone, Byakuya. Has she done anything to you recently?   
[18:49] **god** : She's been herself!   
[18:52] **serendipitous boi** : komaru says that byakuya needs to stop being a buttface  
[18:53] **living oxymoron** : Oh, Lord. I hate your sister.   
[18:55] **serendipitous boi** : she made a heart, aw :')   
[18:58] **despaircito** : Wow, I am TRULY shocked. Shook, if you will. I am not batshit crazy, you trust fund baby! Toko, on the other hand, I can't tell.  
[19:02] **god** : Call me whatever you please. It doesn't change the fact I'm right.   
[19:05] **despaircito** : GASP! You don't even know me!   
[19:09] **butter my corn** : ya dont know taka but you called him stuck up  
[19:12] **despaircito** : Because it's true! And he actually has an identity! The only thing you know about me is my sister.   
[19:14] **taka tuesday** : Mondo, thank you, but I'm okay. It's nothing I haven't heard before.   
[19:16] **cherry blossom** : well... are you just bored, or did you text us for a reason?   
[19:19] **despaircito** : Bored! Hella bored! I've got nothing to do!   
[19:22] **sayaka miku** : god i wish that were me :^( i got so much homework ugh  
[19:24] **despaircito** : Online school, bitches 8)  
[19:25] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : what the FUCK is that  
[19:27] **despaircito** : Clout goggles, dimwit!   
[19:29] **taka tuesday** : Could you please stop insulting people? They obviously don't care but it is getting on my nerves a bit.   
[19:31] **despaircito** : Oh! I'm sorry! I was just called batshit and no one cared, but now that I call ONE person a dimwit, its lights out.   
[19:34] **butter my corn** : whatever. he can kick you until your sister comes back.   
[19:36] **taka tuesday** : However, I won't, that's immature. If you do something that I really do not like, maybe.   
[19:38] **despaircito** : Aw, thanks, I am blessed. I am weeping. This is such an honor.   
[19:40] **butter my corn** : can you just shut the fuck up? no one cares  
[19:43] **despaircito** : Feisty. Don't worry, your boyfriend is alright. I have nothing against him.   
[19:45] **butter my corn** : uh, what?   
[19:47] **catch ya later** : UH OH CODE RED CODE RED CODE RE  
[19:49] **despaircito** : What? What did I say?   
[19:51] **taka tuesday** : We aren't dating. It makes us very uncomfortable whenever people assume we are.   
[19:53] **despaircito** : Well, excuse me! Ya'll were being super gay! Not my fault!  
[19:56] **hy-hinas** : just shut up about it!   
[19:58] **despaircito** : OO feisty, too! Lets go, lesbians!   
[19:59] **celestial being** : This is so cringey...  
[20:01] **despaircito** : Man, you guys are seriously hanging out with my sister too much!  
[20:23] **despaircito** : oh no  
[20:23] **despaircito** : i hate my sister with a burning passion  
[20:25] **ur fbi agent** : welcome back, mukuro  
[20:28] **sayaka miku** : ugh  
[20:31] **despaircito** : im sorry. i didn't stop to think about my phone placement.   
[20:33] **taka tuesday** : You're alright! She was just a bit.. much.   
[20:25] **despaircito** : its ok, you can say shes an ass  
[20:27] **butter my corn** : fr though  
[20:30] **taka tuesday** : Haha, I suppose. Thanks for trying to help me again, Mondo :) I know it sounded passive aggressive the first time, but I wasn't being sarcastic!  
  
  
  
[21:04] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : so um  
[21:04] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Taka broke up with Sonia  
[21:06] **butter my corn** : i know dude  
[21:07] **butter my corn** : gimme time to think. i might do it sooner than i planned.  
[21:11] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : and when was that?   
[21:23] **butter my corn** : never  
[21:25] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : Mondo..  
[21:28] **butter my corn** : hey, im agreeing to do it! dont push it!   
[21:29] **butter my corn** : maybe next month. and i wont push it back this time.   
[21:31] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : okay. come to me if you need anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know u guys must be like "same shit, different update" but we're actually getting somewhere yall !!! 
> 
> im currently going to school and dying. but i hope u guys enjoyed the chapter!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chiaki is here!!!!: already tracer

[15:03] **serendipitous boi** : so. we never did talk about that conspicuous breakup, did we?  
[15:05] **sayaka miku** : NO, WE DIDNT, AND PERSONALLY I HAVE A LOT OF THOUGHTS  
[15:08] **god** : I can really tell everyone here absolutely loves respecting people's privacy.   
[15:10] **catch ya later** : honestly man, knowing us on here, you could have a chat dedicated to you and someone else. but youll never know.   
[15:12] **god** : What the hell is that supposed to mean? I sure hope you don't.  
[15:14] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : but you never know...........  
[15:17] **ur fbi agent** : didnt taka say they both agreed they just wanted to be friends?   
[15:19] **serendipitous boi** : yes but.. what if they were ALWAYS just friends...   
[15:21] **celestial being** : We discussed that possibility early on in the chat, did we not?   
[15:23] **catch ya later** : yeah but its closer to conformation now :/  
[15:28] **sayaka miku** : my theory is, sonia and gundham got together and ok. i dont know that but I KNOW. then, taka was just like "hm, well we cant do this anymore" so they "broke up"  
[15:30] **despaircito** : i could see that happening  
[15:32] **god** : However, it didn't. You can't deny it. Your little ship is never going to work out in the long run.   
[15:35] **hy-hinas** : stop being such a sourpuss, byakuya!   
  
  
[15:39] **taka tuesday** : Hey, bro! How are you feeling today?   
[15:45] **butter my corn** : pretty ok. how are you doing? i know you said there was no hard feelings and shit with sonia, but i thought ya really liked her  
[15:47] **taka tuesday** : Oh, no! It's fine! It was a mutual agreement. Actually, I've been liking someone else, but I'm not sure how to explain it to them...   
[15:48] **taka tuesday** : It's someone I'm very close to. They're... amazing, Mondo. Way better than me, and they don't seem to know that.   
[15:51] **butter my corn** : oh  
[15:52] **butter my corn** : well, i think your pretty great. this person better have a nobel peace prize or some shit.  
  
  
[15:57] **butter my corn** : i wanna throw up  
[15:59] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : uh oh... whats up?   
[16:00] **butter my corn** : taka already moved on  
[16:01] **butter my corn** : screenshot174.png  
[16:04] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : hm... who do you think it be?   
[16:06] **butter my corn** : i dunno! prolly mukuro or something  
[16:08] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : mondo... maybe its you?   
[16:11] **butter my corn** : dude, not everything is gonna be about me  
[16:13] **butter my corn** : i'll be lucky if he talks to me after i confess. he ain't liking anyone like me  
[16:21] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : do you really think she's close to taka? he even said that they didn't think they were good enough   
[16:24] **butter my corn** : i dont know if they're close. but i didnt know he was close with sonia, either  
[16:26] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : dont stress yourself out  
[16:27] **butter my corn** : already doin it  
  
  
[16:02] **taka tuesday** : No, Mondo, I'm serious. I can barely express my emotion for them. Sometimes I feel selfish, but he always comforts me in times of need and I know that's just them being kind, but I've already fallen...   
[16:29] **butter my corn** : you mean she?   
[16:33] **taka tuesday** : Oh, um, right..   
[16:37] **butter my corn** : hmm? somethin wrong?   
[16:38] **taka tuesday** : No, no! Not at all!  
[16:39] **taka tuesday** : Maybe I'll tell you about it later.   
[16:41] **butter my corn** : wait, what happened? are you ok?   
[16:43] **taka tuesday** : Yes, of course! It's just that I'm not very comfortable about speaking on it as of now.   
[16:45] **butter my corn** : if ya say so.  
[16:46] **butter my corn** : you can tell me anything, ya know. its not like i'd judge you or anything.   
[16:48] **taka tuesday** : Haha, I know. I trust you.   
[16:51] **butter my corn** : tell me when youre comfortable. i'll be waitin   
  
[16:52] **celestial being** : Hello.   
[16:55] **cherry blossom** : hello, celeste  
[16:57] **sayaka miku** : whats good fam squad  
[16:58] **catch ya later** : ew stop  
[17:00] **ur fbi agent** : and you call me the tsundere.   
[17:02] **serendipitous boi** : oOOOh shit get em babe!   
[17:03] **hy-hinas** : !!!!!  
[17:04] **despaircito** : aw cute  
[17:06] **catch ya later** : huh huh whats that supposed to mean?????  
[17:07] **catch ya later** : im not being tsundere! especially with sayaka!  
[17:09] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : hmmm   
[17:09] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : whaddya say, chief?  
[17:11] **ur fbi agent** : i dont believe it for one second  
[17:13] **taka tuesday** : I'm making popcorn, if any of you want some.   
[17:16] **butter my corn** : ill have some, thanks  
[17:18] **catch ya later** : HEY cHiEf whaddya say about tHEM  
[17:20] **taka tuesday** : sigh  
[17:22] **ur fbi agent** : .... no comment.   
[17:24] **butter my corn** : thank god  
[17:27] **catch ya later** : hey, youre not off the hook  
[17:27] **catch ya later** : and why'd ya sell me out kyoko  
[17:29] **ur fbi agent** : taka and mondo dont call me a tsundere  
[17:29] **ur fbi agent** : and i seriously have no comment   
[17:31] **god** : Really? Back to this?   
[17:33] **taka tuesday** : I actually find it pretty hilarious now, so don't worry.   
[17:35] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : are we still talking about relationships omg  
[17:38] **hy-hinas** : chihiro's right! don't we have better things to talk about?   
[17:40] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : *crickets* ReMiX  
[17:42] **serendipitous boi** : ok well ill talk about my day  
[17:42] **serendipitous boi** : komaru was teasing me and she said kyoko should do asmr and i am officially scared of asmr  
[17:44] **ur fbi agent** : why? you think i couldnt give you "tingles"?   
[17:46] **sayaka miku** : PLS STOP RIGHT THERE  
[17:48] **butter my corn** : holy fucking shit get a room  
[17:51] **living oxymoron** : skskansneiwi  
[17:54] **serendipitous boi** : nOT..NOT WHAT SHE MEANt  
[17:57] **taka tuesday** : I really hope not.  
[17:58] **catch ya later** : this is a CHRISTIAN GROUPCHAT  
[18:00] **ur fbi agent** : you all know thats not what i meant.   
[18:02] **hy-hinas** : that made me laugh out loud and now people are staring at me :(   
[18:05] **celestial being** : She meant it in an 'ASMR' way.   
[18:07] **butter my corn** : yeah no shit  
[18:10] **catch ya later** : its still funny. she just worded it wrong  
[18:14] **sayaka miku** : anyways i think we should have a talent show in the winter  
[18:15] **sayaka miku** : just so i can do the mean girls jingle bell rock dance  
[18:17] **ur fbi agent** : ill put a word in  
[18:20] **taka tuesday** : Well, that would be very inappropriate, Sayaka...  
[18:22] **hy-hinas** : i call gretchen!!  
[18:25] **sayaka miku** : YES im gonna force sonia to be regina  
[18:27] **sayaka miku** : KYOKO BE OUR KAREN  
[18:29] **ur fbi agent** : sorry, i'll pass  
[18:31] **serendipitous boi** : wow, such a party pooper :(   
[18:34] **despaircito** : my sister said she'd be the mom  
[18:36] **hy-hinas** : mukuro, you be our karen!!!   
[18:39] **despaircito** : uhhhh  
[18:39] **despaircito** : i dunno. i dont really look the part, and its kind of out of my comfort zone....   
[18:41] **sayaka miku** : GIRL U'LL DO GREAT   
[18:44] **sayaka miku** : if this is actually even happening  
[18:46] **catch ya later** : yeah, did you ask your dad kyoko?  
[18:48] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : well, you sure are eager to see if sayaka can dress up as a skimpy santa  
[18:50] **catch ya later** : shut the fuck up, will you?   
[18:52] #1 conspiracy theorist: not even a please? im hurt, leon.... hurt......  
[18:56] **ur fbi agent** : he said he'll ask some people who can coordinate it. no promises, but its a definite maybe  
[18:58] **serendipitous boi** : well, a talent show would make sense, i mean... we all have talents   
[19:02] **ur fbi agent** : you may need to keep the mean girls idea on hold for a second, though. they probably won't have it planned and ready until spring  
[19:04] **hy-hinas** : aw :"(   
[19:06] **sayaka miku** : next year here we come  
[19:09] **taka tuesday** : I think that the talent show is a splendid idea! However, I still believe the Mean Girls reenactment would be... too showy for highschool.   
[19:12] **catch ya later** : mean girls is about highschool tho  
[19:15] **butter my corn** : duh, its also a movie  
[19:17] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : woah there tiger you dont have to agree with taka on everything. like im sure you'd really like to see girls in revealing santa costumes   
[19:19] **butter my corn** : actually, no  
[19:22] **taka tuesday** : I don't think Mondo is agreeing with me on everything! Just because he defends me does not automatically make him think like I do!  
[19:22] **taka tuesday** : We are very different!   
[19:24] **despaircito** : i mean, youre right  
[19:26] **taka tuesday** : Thank you, Mukuro! :)   
  
  
[19:29] **butter my corn** : that. that right there  
[19:29] **butter my corn** : did you see that  
[19:31] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : um, no, actually   
[19:33] **butter my corn** : the thing taka just said to mukuro   
[19:35] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : ... "thank you"?  
[19:38] **butter my corn** : the smily face  
[19:41] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh, mondo... taka uses that face a lot!   
[19:44] **butter my corn** : usually to me, which means that he and mukuro are close  
[19:46] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : not necessarily?   
[19:49] **butter my corn** : but probably  
[19:52] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i dont...  
[19:53] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : mondo, i think you're overreacting. and overthinking.   
[19:59] **butter my corn** : why? because im freaking out because no matter how hard i try ill never be good enough for him? and he'll never like me back? and hes fuckin straight. which makes this all worse.   
[20:02] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : hey, dont talk like that! taka would be yelling at you right now! you are good enough, and even if you're not with taka, its okay!  
[20:04] **butter my corn** : but im not okay. i cant... i need to confess soon. just rip the bandaid off.   
[20:06] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i think that will be for the best.   
[20:10] **butter my corn** : im gonna go try to calm down.   
[20:14] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : try to feel better..   
  
  
[20:22] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i feel horrible.. i wish i could help more :(   
[20:25] **already tracer** : i understand. its hard, because you just want to tell the other person but you dont want to because privacy  
[20:28] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yes, exactly!   
[20:30] **already tracer** : been there done that with hajime and komaeda. it was definitely a different situation, but i still felt bad i couldnt do anything.   
[20:33] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i want to give him proof that taka likes him- because im almost sure he does- but i'm afraid he wouldn't believe me.   
[20:34] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : and i could tell taka, but i feel like he would make excuses as well!   
[20:36] **already tracer** : i dont think theres much you can do, other than mediate and be a good friend. wait for them to come together on their own.   
[20:39] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i still feel bad, but you're right. thanks :)   
[20:41] **already tracer** : np! see you at school! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! this week and these two upcoming weeks are hella busy for me! if i dont get an update out/theres a very late update, thats why! i apologize in advance.
> 
> seeing this fic is going faster than i originally expected, i think that the 30 chapters will probably only be around 25. (unless i find more to add into the fic!) 
> 
> im not sure when the next irl chapter will be out (it was supposed to be this week, but again, i was pretty busy). keep an eye out for it! 
> 
> notes actually about the chapter: taka. ur gay is showing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter sucks!!! its really rushed but i really wanted to get something out :((
> 
> slight tw i guess for very vEry mild homophobia, its only mentioned once but watch out :^(

[15:05] **taka tuesday** : So I think I'm going to tell my father today.   
[15:07] **dark queen** : AAH YES! Do it!   
[15:08] **dark queen** : Remember, you don't need everyones support. If your father does not accept you, I'm sure he will eventually come around.   
[15:10] **taka tuesday** : I slipped up with Mondo the other day. I tried to drop hints but he still seems completely oblivious.   
[15:10] **taka tuesday** : Or maybe he just didn't want to address the fact that I have a crush on him because he feels uncomfortable.   
[15:13] **dark queen** : Hey, think positive!   
[15:15] **taka tuesday** : I know, I know...   
[15:17] **taka tuesday** : Enough about me! How's Gundham?   
[15:20] **dark queen** : Oh, you know... amazing, per usual..  
[15:22] **taka tuesday** : I didn't know one could sound so flustered through text.   
[15:24] **dark queen** : Oh, be quiet! Have you heard your messages about Mondo?   
[15:26] **taka tuesday** : Of course. You use ellipsis, though.   
[15:28] **dark queen** : You're telling me you've never used ellipsis? ,':I  
[15:29] **dark queen** : (thats me raising my eyebrow at you)  
[15:31] **taka tuesday** : Of course I have!  
[15:34] **dark queen** : I'll be you ten dollars you've used an ellipsis talking with/about Mondo.   
[15:37] **taka tuesday** : ... I'm not giving you any money.   
[15:39] **dark queen** : Hm. Wonder why.   
[15:42] **taka tuesday** : Because I still have to give gifts to all of my friends! Gifts cost money!   
[15:46] **dark queen** : Oooh, great save.   
[15:49] **taka tuesday** : I seriously can't tell if you're serious.   
[15:51] **dark queen** : Well, it depends :P  
[15:53] **taka tuesday** : Speaking of gifts, what would you like?   
[15:55] **dark queen** : Aw, Taka, you really don't have to get me anything!   
[15:58] **taka tuesday** : No! Of course I'm getting you something!   
[15:58] **taka tuesday** : I won't take no for an answer.   
[16:01] **dark queen** : I suppose you can buy me a book. Keep it cheap, I really don't want you spending money on me!   
[16:03] **taka tuesday** : Oh, do not worry! I don't believe money is a problem. I've been saving up for a long while!   
[16:05] **dark queen** : And yet, you just said you couldn't bet money with me....   
[16:07] **taka tuesday** : Ssshhhhh.   
[16:07] **taka tuesday** : I'll keep you posted on the... coming out?   
[16:10] **dark queen** : I'm soo happy for you! Aaaa!   
  
  
[16:13] **hy-hinas** : I have tWo essays due after break!! around the same time!!! it doesnt sound like a lot but i really don't want to write 15 pages over break!!!!!  
[16:15] **sayaka miku** : oh hard agree  
[16:18] **taka tuesday** : I'm sure you can do it!!   
[16:20] **butter my corn** : yeah but we dont wanna do it  
[16:22] **taka tuesday** : I can help you, bro!   
[16:24] **butter my corn** : nah, its fine. i'll get it  
[16:26] **catch ya later** : sayaka come over i want 2 jam to christmas songs  
[16:29] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : are yall even hiding it anymore   
[16:31] **sayaka miku** : no  
[16:33] **catch ya later** : well i was gonna but you guys found out so   
[16:35] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : WOAH WOAJ WOAH I WAS JOKINGSJSBAOALMS DNEN WHAT  
[16:38] **sayaka miku** : well there you go.   
[16:40] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : I KNEW IT I KNEW I WASNT CRAZY!!!! 30% RIGHT THERES MY 30%   
[16:42] **catch ya later** : ok, bud, calm down  
[16:44] **hy-hinas** : yay good for you guys!!!   
[16:47] **taka tuesday** : Congratulations!  
[16:49] **sayaka miku** : thanks, we've been together for like three weeks lol  
[16:51] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : how did i not notice  
[16:53] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : because you were acting just like u always do! thats not fair  
[16:56] **catch ya later** : hey, man, you still cracked the code  
[16:59] **ur fbi agent** : oh we all knew   
[17:03] **sayaka miku** : well duh you would, you're a detective!   
[17:05] **ur fbi agent** : and makoto did, too, and he's just a normie  
[17:07] **serendipitous boi** : kyoko you literally do not know what that means  
[17:10] **ur fbi agent** : i keep up with the internet.   
[17:11] **living oxymoron** : You sound like a mom.  
[17:13] **serendipitous boi** : right??  
[17:16] **butter my corn** : you sound like a dad.   
[17:19] **serendipitous boi** : and we love our imaginary child very dearly. right, sweetheart?  
[17:21] **ur fbi agent** : ew never call me that again   
[17:24] **taka tuesday** : Why do you hate petnames?   
[17:26] **ur fbi agent** : Because they're childish. Makoto knows what he can call me.   
[17:28] **butter my corn** : holy fuck ok  
[17:30] **living oxymoron** : Oh my God... Kyoko...  
[17:33] **serendipitous boi** : kyoko why do u say these things   
[17:36] **ur fbi agent** : either because I seriously don't mean it in the way everyone takes it, or to make makoto embarrassed  
[17:39] **catch ya later** : makoto has a shame kink pass it on @ **sayaka miku**  
[17:41] **sayaka miku** : makoto has a shame kink pass it on @ **#1 conspiracy theorist**  
[17:44] **serendipitous boi** : GUYS   
[17:46] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : makoto has a shame kink pass it on @ **butter my corn**  
[17:49] **butter my corn** : makoto has a shame kink pass it on @ **hy-hinas**  
[17:52] **serendipitous boi** : GUYS IMS ERIOUS  
[17:56] **hy-hinas** : makoto has a shame kink pass it on @ **living oxymoron**  
[17:58] **living oxymoron** : Makoto has a shame kink pass it on @ **ur fbi agent**  
[18:00] **ur fbi agent** : hm. interesting   
[18:03] **catch ya later** : DONT BREAK THE CHAIN  
[18:05] **serendipitous boi** : kyoko. pls. ilysm.  
[18:07] **ur fbi agent** : makoto has a shame kink  
[18:09] **serendipitous boi** : SHSNSWIWJ NO MY LLIFE IS OBER   
[18:11] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh, this sounds like fun!   
[18:13] **sayaka miku** : SOMEOEN ADD KOMARu  
[18:15] **taka tuesday** : Guys...   
[18:18] **serendipitous boi** : PLEASE PELASE PLWASE DONT  
[18:20] **living oxymoron** : I'm afraid I can't. Taka is the only admin on this chat.   
[18:23] **butter my corn** : taka   
[18:25] **taka tuesday** : No! I am not taking part in this !!  
[18:29] **butter my corn** : taka :(   
[18:31] **taka tuesday** : No.   
[18:33] **butter my corn** : please?   
[18:36] **sayaka miku** : taka do it pwetty pwease  
[18:37] **taka tuesday** : No !  
[18:39] **butter my corn** : its like you dont even love me anymore  
[18:41] **taka tuesday** : What? That's not what its like at all...   
[18:44] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : wh  
[18:44] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : what  
[18:47] **taka tuesday** : Well, I still love him like a brother. Just because I'm not adding Komaru doesn't change that  
[18:49] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : oh ok right i thought that  
[18:49] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : you just worded it like  
[19:52] **despaircito** : oh lord what have i walked into  
[19:55] **hy-hinas** : i wish i knew  
[19:59] **ur fbi agent** : well, sayaka and leon are dating and makoto has a shame kink  
[20:01] **despaircito** : beautiful   
[20:03] **serendipitous boi** : I DONT i SwEAR On MY LFIE   
[20:05] **butter my corn** : wait chihiro can you add komaru  
[20:07] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : probably, with a bit of tweaking  
[20:09] **butter my corn** : youre our last hope  
[20:11] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : what makes you think i'll do it?   
[20:13] **butter my corn** : um cuz youre a good friend   
[20:14] **butter my corn** : better than taka  
[20:16] **taka tuesday** : Huh??  
[20:19] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh, he was kidding haha  
[20:21] **taka tuesday** : Oh.. was he?   
[20:24] **butter my corn** : yeah i was  
[20:26] **taka tuesday** : It wasn't very funny...   
[20:30] **butter my corn** : hey, taka, listen its just a little joke  
[20:31] **butter my corn** : you just misread it.   
[20:33] **taka tuesday** : No, I think I read it right.   
[20:35] **butter my corn** : taka, i would never say that   
[20:38] **taka tuesday** : I'm going to... collect my thoughts.   
[20:40] **butter my corn** : taka, cmon  
[21:31] **god** : So. I missed quite the rodeo, didn't I?   
[21:36] **hy-hinas** : oh, shut up. no one wants your input  
[21:38] **god** : I didn't really say any of my 'input' in the first place but I mean. Okay.   
[21:40] **sayaka miku** : go off sis  
[21:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i think we're just all a bit on edge tonight  
[21:45] **god** : Honestly, I'm used to it, but thanks for the context.   
[21:47] **despaircito** : ssh  
  
  
[22:31] **butter my corn** : im literally. pulling my hair out.   
[22:40] **butter my corn** : i love that stupid, stupid idiot   
[22:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i think he was conflicted today. he just seemed a bit off.   
[22:47] **butter my corn** : yeah i dunno. the fact he kept saying he loved me as a brother kinda punched me in the gut and then he got upset im just. what the fuck man  
[22:49] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : its gonna get better soon, mondo! i promise!   
[22:51] **butter my corn** : i mean, eventually, but idk if 'soon' is the right word  
[22:53] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : uhhdgsh, mondo! stop being so negative!   
[22:55] **butter my corn** : damn, you sound just like him  
[22:58] **butter my corn** : its almost like i can hear him yelling mondo outside lmao  
[22:59] **butter my corn** : actually that sounds pretty fuckin loud, if i don't text back someone murdered me  
[23:01] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : um, alrightly?   
[23:03] **butter my corn** : um its taka and hes sobibng ill get back to you later cnat realyl text hes kidna on my arm rigth now   
[23:05] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : okay... good luck? tell him i say hi?  
  
  
[21:56] **taka tuesday** : Everything backfired I feel horrible.   
[21:59] **dark queen** : Woah woah woah, that is too general, I need an explanation ?  
[22:04] **taka tuesday** : Mondo is mad at me and my dad isn't reacting and I don't know. What to do.   
[22:06] **dark queen** : What do you mean he's not reacting? And what happened with Mondo? I need some context...   
[22:10] **taka tuesday** : Well he's just sitting there glaring at me like he doesn't know how to react and I don't know. He's probably angry but he won't even speak so I can't tell!   
[22:11] **taka tuesday** : I did something stupid and Mondo is mad.   
[22:13] **dark queen** : Calm down. Your brain is going into panick mode, but if you just take deep breaths it will get better.   
[22:13] **dark queen** : Talk to your dad. See what's up. Same with Mondo! I think its just some miscommunication.   
[22:17] **taka tuesday** : Okay I don't know what to say. "How do you feel?"   
[22:30] **dark queen** : Whatever feels right.   
[22:33] **taka tuesday** : He says he's disappointed but he still loves me.   
[22:36] **taka tuesday** : That's all I'll ever be. A disappointment.   
[22:39] **dark queen** : No, Taka, that's not true...   
[22:41] **taka tuesday** : I'm going to talk to Mondo at his house. I'm kind of spastic at the moment. I don't know what I'm doing.   
[22:44] **dark queen** : I love you, Taka.. Please be safe.   
[22:46] **taka tuesday** : I will.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taka: i like dropping hints when i like someone  
> taka @ mondo: i love you  
> mondo: huh must mean it in a platonic way
> 
> angst? you know what that means, tons of fluff coming sOoN 
> 
> I'm not sure if the next chapter will be in text format because it's probably going to have major story development. but again idk!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went a bit ellipsis crazy im sorry

"Yo, uh, what's up?" Taka had shoved his way into Mondo's arms, his entire body shaking with each broken sob. It was a little hard to focus with his face in Mondo's chest. Just a little.   
  
Taka didn't answer, just continued to cry. Mondo's eyes were occupied with looking anywhere but at him as he awkwardly patted him on the back.   
  
"Okay, bud, let's get into the house," He said, not waiting for a definite answer before he started to guide him inside. Chuck had found his way to the door, now sniffing Taka's boots. Mondo shooed him off.   
  
Taka sniffled quietly, side-eying the dog. The crying soon started up again, which made whatever he was trying to say very unclear.  
  
He made his way to the couch, Taka's arms still wrapped tightly around him. He selfishly tried to take in the feeling while he could. He rolled his eyes at himself. _Seriously? Your bro is weeping and depending on you and all you can think about is how he feels hugging you?_  
  
Taka detached himself from Mondo, instead crossing his arms over himself. Mondo sort of missed the warmness from his body. _God, focus!_   
  
"...mistake," Taka muttered, whatever he said before being skewed by his crying.   
  
"Huh? I couldn't hear ya," Mondo looked at him, worried. Was coming here a mistake? Getting to know Mondo in general a mistake? Mondo as a whole being a mistake?   
  
"I'm a mistake," Taka said, quietly. His face was blotchy and red from the crying, but Mondo thought he still looked absolutely perfect.   
  
"Yer a what now?" Mondo grasped at his shoulders, a serious glint in his eyes. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru, you are a lot of things, but you are _not_ a mistake."   
  
Taka turned away from his touch, still crying gently. "No, you don't understand..."   
  
"Look, I may be a dunce sometimes, but I think I understand plenty," Taka glanced back up at him after that, eyes still wet and glassy. "Trust me. If you're a mistake, I must be a... I dunno, whatever is worse than a mistake."   
  
" _Mondo_ ," Taka furrowed his eyebrows at him. "I... don't know why I came. I'm sorry, I just needed to get out before... before I..."   
  
"Hey, hey, don't start getting upset again," Mondo went to side hug Taka. "And you're fine, man. 'S not like I'm doing anything. Even if I was, you're more important than plans."   
  
"I know, I know," He repeated.   
  
"I'm serious, Taka. You mean a ton to me, I wouldn't shut you out if the world depended on it."   
  
Taka let out a bittersweet chuckle. "That's very kind of you, Mondo. I don't know what I've done to deserve this behavior."   
  
"Taka, damn it-- you've been you!" Mondo almost shouted. "Ev'ryone loves you! You should know this by now!"   
  
"Sure, but you've spent real time with me," Taka sighed, sounding almost exhausted. "I love the people on the chat, but I am by far closest to you."   
  
That set off bells in Mondo's head for some reason. He just waved the feeling off.   
  
"I just don't understand why you would choose to do that with me," Taka said, crimson eyes roaming across the room, but never at Mondo.   
  
"You're bein' absolutely ridiculous, Taka," Mondo chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Why on earth would the ultimate moral compass wanna spend time with a gang leader? Definitely not your story book friendship."   
  
"I guess you are right. Opposites do often attract," Taka cleared his throat, scooting away just a few inches. _Great, now you're making him uncomfortable._ "You're going to hate me."   
  
"I could never," Mondo shook his head. He was having an odd sense of deja vu, but he didn't know where it was coming from. "You're my bro. How could I hate you?"   
  
Taka sighed and placed his fists in his lap, looking almost uncomfortable. "I... are you sure? I can't say for certain that you'll react harshly, because I know and trust you, but I'm just afraid, I guess."   
  
"I ain't gonna judge you," Mondo tried to level with him. "I would never do that. Whatever you did, just tell me."   
  
"It's not really something I did, per say," Taka stalled, turning away from Mondo again.   
  
"Well, jus' tell me," Mondo shrugged. "If you wanna. If not, you can just tell me later. I'm not gonna force ya."   
  
"I've already said I was going to tell you later," Taka groaned, slapping a hand on his forehead. "I'm going to tell you, just... give me a minute, please."   
  
"Take your time, dude," Mondo leaned back into the cushions. "I'll be waitin'."   
  
"Let me start from the beginning, I guess," Mondo hummed quietly in reply.   
  
He looked a word away from beginning to bawl again. Mondo patted him on ths shoulder, softly. He felt anything harder and Taka would crack into a million pieces.   
  
"Forgive me if this is really jumbled, I... didn't expect to tell you so soon," He said, looking down at his feet. "Or at all."   
  
"No, yer good, dude!" Mondo assured. Whatever this was about, Taka was clearly stressed as fuck. Taka's an emotional guy, but Mondo hadn't seen him this bad since he talked about his family. Even more so now, probably.   
  
"Well, um," Taka fidgeted with the strings on his boots, which he hadn't found the time to take off yet. "Remember when Sonia and I first started dating and it was a bit all of the sudden?"   
  
Mondo nodded. He'd thought that at first, too. He hadn't heard anything 'bout this Sonia girl from Taka, and then he started dating her. Usually, you'd have to form some sort of bond, but Taka already seemed to be there with Sonia. He just never told Mondo. "Yeah, I 'member that."   
  
"The truth is... Sonia and I really weren't dating," He said, quickly, almost as if he didn't want Mondo to hear it. "We really didn't think of eachother like that. She already liked someone romantically, and me..."   
  
Taka trailed off, still looking at something else in the distance. Mondo wanted to pull him so he could look at him straight, but he knew better than to do that.   
  
"I never thought of her like that at all," He said, starting to stumble over his words. "I never really thought of any... any girl like that."   
  
Mondo squinted in Taka's direction. He wanted to gloss over the factor that he was one-hundred percent lost at Taka's words. He worded it so simply, too! It's like his brain was frozen, and he couldn't even move or react or--   
  
"Listen, Mondo, what I'm trying to say is that..." He grimaced, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, without a gentler way to put it, I guess I'm... I am gay, Mondo. Take that as you will, but--"   
  
Everything finally clicked in Mondo's head. His lavender eyes lit up immediately, and he fought back the smile that threatened to plaster his face. "Taka, really?"   
  
"Yes, really," Taka sputtered, biting his lip. "I'm just not attracted to girls and I don't know how else to explain it, but I hope I made it somewhat clear. Of course, you don't have to accept or even _like_ that part of me... I wish you would, because I really want to keep what remains betwe--"   
  
Mondo raised an eyebrow, a small smile finally creeping onto his lips. "Woah, dude, slow down," Taka finally turned to face him, eyes watering again. "I think it's awesome. And it's awesome yer telling me. I know it must be hard."   
  
_It was hard to tell my_ actual _brother, so I know how ya feel._  
  
"You don't think I'm weird? You're not... uncomfortable?" Taka's eyes were distraught.   
  
Mondo just shook his head, patting him on the shoulder again. "Nah, dude. You're still the Taka I know and love. Nothin's gonna change that."   
  
Taka went to squeeze him yet again, and Mondo returned the embrace. "Thank you, Mondo. This actually means a lot."   
  
He placed his hand on Taka's back like he did the first time he had came to his house, but instead of it just laying there awkwardly, he tried to rub soothing circles into Taka's back. Was that too romantic? Hopefully not...   
  
Taka didn't refuse. He didn't say much of anything. They sat there in silence for a bit, just taking in each other's calming presence.   
  
Mondo wanted to say it right then in there, too. Maybe it would be more comforting to know Mondo was going through the same thing, to an extent. Wouldn't it just be fair Mondo come out, too?   
  
He decided against it. He'll know soon enough, right?   
  
Also, he still had many doubts about the other Taka... problem he was having. He was afraid telling Taka about his sexuality would let something about him liking Taka slip, and then it's lights out for Mondo. For the rest of his life, probably.   
  
So, yeah. He's fine hugging his best bro as just that. Sure, he already promised Chi he was gonna do it, and soon. This sure gave him an ego booster about the situation. Then again, he can't pull the 'he's straight' card, so if he gets turned down its all Mondo's fault.   
  
On a side note, Taka's body feels fucking _fine_.   
  
He really shouldn't be thinking about this now.   
  
He pulled away from Taka ever so slightly, resting his palms on the others shoulders. "That all that's bothering ya?"   
  
Taka looked down at his own hands once again, fumbling in his lap. "Well, no... actually, there's other things bothering me, too. I don't want to bore you with them, though. You have done too much for me already."   
  
"Bullshit," Mondo rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna get bored of you talking. I know you aren't dumb enough to believe that."   
  
"Okay," Taka nodded, quietly. "I just... you've been gracious enough with me already. Why would you want to hear me go on and on about my problems?"   
  
"Taka," The other finally looked up to meet his gaze, light purple meeting his scarlet red. Mondo blinked for ten seconds, totally blanking on what he was about to say.   
  
"Mondo, are you oka--"   
  
"What I was going to say is that," He intervened Taka's sentence to finish his own. "I, uh... you're really important to me, Taka! I want to see you happy. I wanna see that weight lift off your shoulders."   
  
"I am happy," Taka's smile was crooked, but it was genuine. "At least here with you..."   
  
Mondo tried to hide the blossoming red in his cheeks. He looked to the side and coughed. "Yeah, well... I'm glad."   
  
"My father," Taka said, and winced. "I told my father."   
  
"Yeah? Ya need me an' the gang to go and beat 'em up for you?" Mondo said, completely seriously. Mondo had never met Takaaki Ishimaru, but he sure did sound like a complete asshat from what Taka had told him.   
  
Taka covered his mouth, probably smiling. "No, no, no," He replied, shaking his head rapidly.   
  
"What'd he say?" Mondo supposed that he was lucky that Daiya had accepted him with open arms. Not everyone's gonna do that. Man, he really just wanted to punch all those people in the face.   
  
"He said he loved me," Taka started, his voice shrinking as he went on. "He also said he was disappointed... which, I should've been ready for, but..."   
  
Mondo's anger was already reaching a boiling point. He wanted to show Taka's old man a piece of his fuckin' mind. "Taka, if your dad can't support you for being you, then you should drop 'em. I'm serious."   
  
"No, no, I don't think it's that," Taka waved him off, which made Mondo's anger blare. Not at Taka, just at how he was treating himself. "It's just that I can never do anything right... not for my family, I'm never successful enough, and now I can't even fall in love right! It's almost unbearable, Mondo. I can't do a single thing correctly."   
  
Mondo was quiet, staring blankly at Taka yet again, but for a different reason. "You are such a dumbass..." Taka's eyebrows shot up.   
  
"If you really think so," Taka shrugged. "I am, in a way. I know--"   
  
"No, Taka--" He sighed, crossing his arms. "Listen, I'm sick of you talkin' yourself down. You're Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Ultimate Moral Compass. You know what makes someone a moral compass? They do good shit! That means you are the ultimate good shit do-er!"   
  
Taka snickered a bit behind his hand.   
  
"I'm obviously not one to preach," Mondo looked straight into Taka's eyes again, making everything more sincere. "No matter what, you do amazing stuff everyday. Even if it's just putting up with me. You're so successful. Your families problems will never be your fault, ever. There's no right and wrong way to love, no matter what anyone says. You inspire me everyday to do something in life. Yer gonna go far, Taka. Never think less of yourself."   
  
Taka was silent. His big, red eyes staring back up at Mondo. He was a bit flushed (probably from the crying) and his mouth was wide open, but there was still nothing coming out. Mondo started to become anxious that he had done something...   
  
"Woah, Taka!" Mondo exclaimed, focus back on the boy in front of him. Now Taka was back to crying. "What'd I say? Did I do something?" He asked the other boy frantically.   
  
Taka shook his head, giggling, as he wiped some of the tears on his cheeks. "No, none of that nonsense! It just was... beautiful. Thank you, Mondo. I can't understand why you think someone like me is worthy of that speech... but I'm starting to learn."   
  
Mondo blushed a dark red. Maybe he could learn a bit from his 'speech' as well. Stop jumping to conclusions, Taka doesn't hate you yet? He sighed. "Yeah, well you better. I love ya, bro."   
  
The two embraced again, laughing to themselves. It felt like nothing in the entire universe could spoil the moment. Not Taka's father, not any other hateful person in the world, not Mondo's assumptions and fears. They were the only things that mattered right now.   
  
The world stopped around them, and it was just them. And they were happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been waiting to write this fluff for so long u have no idea
> 
> confession time is CoMinG........ verrry soon >:) 
> 
> sorry about the lack of irl chapters! i'll work on getting some once im on winter break (starting this friday)!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys this is it !!!!!! this is what we've all been waiting for my wig is currently on pluto!!! [ i know wig is kind of over but not in my heart :^) ]

[12:13] **butter my corn** : okay. todays the day  
[12:15] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : hmm?  
[12:18] **butter my corn** : im gonna ask taka out. for real. not chickening out  
[12:20] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : really??!  
[12:22] **butter my corn** : yes, really  
[12:23] **butter my corn** : whyd i be tellin ya if i wasnt, you doofus   
[12:26] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : um, i dont know, to get me off of your back about it?  
[12:28] **butter my corn** : dammit, i shouldve thought of that  
[12:31] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : in all honesty, i think thats really awesome, mondo! im glad that youre finally doing it! ill be rooting for you always!   
[12:33] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : youve got this, mondo! :")  
[12:35] **butter my corn** : awh, thanks dude.. i hope all goes well  
  
  
[12:45] **dark queen** : So... How have you been feeling? I was waiting to text because you seemed very distressed in our last conversation and I did not want to make it worse! I hope you can forgive me.   
[12:47] **taka tuesday** : No worries, Sonia! I understand   
[12:48] taka tuesday: Things are going a lot better than they were beforehand. I came out to Mondo and he was extremely accepting, which made me feel a trillion times better.   
[12:49] **taka tuesday** : Oh, and my father has started to warm up to me a bit. He was acting rather distant, but he's almost back to normal! I think he's changing his view on the topic as a whole.   
[12:52] **dark queen** : That's wonderful! I'm glad things are looking up for you!   
[12:59] **taka tuesday** : I've actually been thinking about confessing my feelings to Mondo... I know he will mosy definitely not react the way he did as I came out, but it somehow has gave me hope that he won't be completely enraged with the idea.. but I am still unsure.   
[13:02] **dark queen** : You're never sure until you ask! You need to make sure! I won't try to push you, but if you're considering it and truly wishing to act on it, I 100% would!   
[13:03] **dark queen** : If anything, I've always got your back! But I'm sure he'll react fine. :)  
[13:05] **taka tuesday** : I really hope so...  
  
  
[13:08] **catch ya later** : did you guys get your finals grades back  
[13:08] **catch ya later** : i think i failed  
[13:10] **sayaka miku** : noo hey dont say that! im sure you did great!   
[13:12] **catch ya later** : thanks, saya <3   
[13:15] **sayaka miku** : <3   
[13:18] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : aw, you two are so cute!   
[13:18] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i think i did alright on my exams.   
[13:20] **butter my corn** : listen, not all of us are prodigies  
[13:22] **taka tuesday** : You did amazing during our study time!   
[13:25] **butter my corn** : maybe. i dunno  
[13:29] **hy-hinas** : I think we've all just got the post-finals blues. Everyone, go get a cup of cocoa and watch feel good movies!   
[13:31] **taka tuesday** : That actually sounds like a great idea!   
[13:33] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : what if you dont like christmas movies  
[13:34] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : not asking for me asking for byakuya  
[13:36] **god** : Excuse you, I do not need to sit down or do anything of the sort. I know I exceeded all of you in my test scores.   
[13:39] **sayaka miku** : exams come back: 10/100   
[13:42] **living oxymoron** : Exactly  
[13:47] **serendipitous boi** : i just checked i dont have hot cocoa :( komaru ate it all  
[13:48] **serendipitous boi** : and by ate i mean she spoon fed the powder to herself   
[13:50] **living oxymoron** : That's disgusting...   
[13:53] **serendipitous boi** : its not like i told her to do it! its her tradition  
[13:56] **living oxymoron** : Your sister is,, very interesting.   
[13:58] **catch ya later** : i still ship it  
[14:00] **ur fbi agent** : makoto, do you want to come over? i have hot chocolate and movies.   
[14:02] **serendipitous boi** : you also have girlfriend material B) how could i pass up.a sweet deal like that!   
[14:05] **ur fbi agent** : okay, okay, i'll applaud you on that one  
[14:07] **serendipitous boi** : yes! :D  
[14:10] **hy-hinas** : You guys are forever goals!   
[14:13] **despaircito** : every relationship here is goals. sickening, but goals  
[14:15] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : mukuro, thy truth speaker  
[14:17] **living oxymoron** : Thou did not use THY words correctly.   
[14:19] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ok well what would it be then  
[14:22] **living oxymoron** : It would literally be "Mukuro, the truth speaker".   
[14:24] **catch ya later** : sounded cooler as thy  
[14:26] **celestial being** : If my assumptions are correct, you would have been saying "Mukuro, your truth speaker".  
[14:30] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : same difference whatever  
[14:35] **butter my corn** : @ **god** youre not the only person with 100%  
[14:37] **god** : It has been an hour since I even sent that message. It certainly wasn't you.  
[14:39] **sayaka miku** : we were talking about more important things js  
[14:41] **butter my corn** : yeah exactly. and i wasnt talking bout me i meant taka got 100% on his exams  
[14:44] **taka tuesday** : Incorrect! I got a 99/100 on one of my finals!   
[14:46] **hy-hinas** : taka, that is soo awesome!   
[14:49] **cherry blossom** : congratulations.  
[14:52] **taka tuesday** : Thank you both! I'm sure everyone did well, if not as well as me!  
[14:54] **catch ya later** : well heres thes thing bud  
[14:54] **catch ya later** : some of us... how do u say....... dont pay attention or take notes to study off of  
[14:57] **sayaka miku** : and some of us are,,, how do u say, dumb  
[14:59] **taka tuesday** : Well, if you are unhappy with your behavior, you should change it!   
I15:00] **taka tuesday** : And no one is "dumb" here! We are all ultimates!  
[15:03] **celestial being** : *Hifumi appears*   
[15:06] **weeb converter** : you rang?   
[15:10] **celestial being** : Oh god no, please go away  
[15:12] **hy-hinas** : oh, welcome back hifumi????   
[15:15] **sayaka miku** : YIFUMI RETURNS  
[15:17] **weeb converter** : ive... missed a lot, haven't i?   
[15:20] **cherry blossom** : quite a bit, actually   
[15:24] **despaircito** : have we,, spoken?   
[15:26] **weeb converter** : yes. i was still here when you were added  
[15:29] **living oxymoron** : KYEEHAHAHA  
[15:31] **taka tuesday** : ...Are you alright, Toko?  
[15:33] **living oxymoron** : It's just hilarious! She forget he existed!  
[15:35] **butter my corn** : the hell were you doing for the past two months that made you so busy you couldnt even text  
[15:37] **weeb converter** : Working on a manga! I also was adding onto my current selections and dedicated most of my time to reading and writing.  
[15:40] **celestial being** : Well.. why did you decide to come back?  
[15:44] **weeb converter** : i don't know! i was going through my messages and noticed you mentioned me. i wanted to see the commotion   
[15:46] **hy-hinas** : not much is going on atm. just us living our lives  
[15:49] **serendipitous boi** : woahh wb dude you havent been here in forever!!!  
[15:52] **despaircito** : i just noticed that kyoko is actually being affectionate to makoto  
[15:55] **ur fbi agent** : have i really been that harsh?   
[15:57] **serendipitous boi** : its ok! i know when youre just kidding around!   
[15:57] **serendipitous boi** : you just have a ... different way of joking than most people  
[15:59] **ur fbi agent** : makoto and i usually act rather domestically when we hang out. i dont tease him 24/7 in real life  
[16:01] **serendipitous boi** : true! shes really cute in person, aka right now :^)   
[16:04] **sayaka miku** : OK WIG UM   
[16:05] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : naegiri! naegiri! naegiri!   
[16:10] **serendipitous boi** : she is blushing really hard rn <3  
[16:12] **ur fbi agent** : makoto! thats embarrassing!  
[16:14] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : hmmm, someone say hypocritical?  
[16:16] **serendipitous boi** : i know the feeling  
[16:18] **ur fbi agent** : come sit on the couch or i'll start the movie without you  
[16:20] **serendipitous boi** : ok im here!  
[16:22] **ur fbi agent** : you can stop texting now  
[16:24] **serendipitous boi** : im just updating them!!  
[16:26] **sayaka miku** : leon this could be us but you just playin  
[16:29] **catch ya later** : OH IS THAT A CHALLENGE   
[16:30] **catch ya later** : YOURE ON, MAIZONO  
[16:33] **hy-hinas** : aw, this is all so adorable!  
[16:35] **cherry blossom** : not as adorable as you   
[16:38] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : awee c":   
[16:40] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : single squad where u at  
[16:43] **despaircito** : its literally everyone else  
[16:45] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : hey, you never know  
[16:45] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i half expect taka to have a secret new gf   
[16:48] **taka tuesday** : Huh?! Why??  
[16:49] **butter my corn** : yeah, really  
[16:51] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : idk i just got that feeling  
[16:54] **taka tuesday** : Well, your instinct is incorrect!  
[16:56] **sayaka miku** : taka dont need no gf  
[16:59] **weeb converter** : i do though :(   
[17:01] **celestial being** : Me too.  
[17:03] **hy-hinas** : woah what???   
[17:06] **catch ya later** : oh yeah i got stroooooong lesbian energy from celeste  
[17:10] **celestial being** : You, a cis, straight male, can sense lesbians. Really.   
[17:13] **butter my corn** : yeah leon how dare you be cishet  
[17:15] **catch ya later** : says YOU mr. "im straight im straight im straight"   
[17:17] **living oxymoron** : Can't we all agree no one is straight?   
[17:20] **sayaka miku** : *thinking emoji*   
[17:24] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ok but that answer and the fact that no one else is answering makes me wonder  
[17:26] **weeb converter** : im straight!  
[17:28] **catch ya later** : yeah bud we know  
[17:30] **living oxymoron** : And back to the "everyone else is single" thing, I.... am not.   
[17:33] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : woah! good for you, toko!  
[17:35] **god** : This is news to me.   
[17:37] **hy-hinas** : jealous much?  
[17:39] **god** : Really? The only one jealous is her  
[17:41] **living oxymoron** : Jesus, I got over you like five years ago. I'm dating someone else!  
[17:44] **taka tuesday** : Really, Byakuya... That can't be your excuse anymore.   
[17:46] **god** : Oh, be quiet. I have more important things to attend to. I can't pay attention to her.   
[17:48] **catch ya later** : toko who is it  
[17:50] **sayaka miku** : omg is it komaru  
[17:50] **sayaka miku** : it must be komaru  
[17:51] **sayaka miku** : it better be komaru or ill be sad  
[17:55] **butter my corn** : god, let her speak  
[17:56] **sayaka miku** : oop! youre right  
[17:59] **living oxymoron** : Yes... It is her.... Hopefully Makoto won't see this  
[18:01] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : we wont tell!  
[18:03] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : quick, everyone spam the chat so he wont see the messages   
[18:05] **catch ya later** : i  
[18:05] **catch ya later** : l  
[18:05] **catch ya later** : o  
[18:06] **catch ya later** : v  
[18:06] **catch ya later** : e  
[18:06] **catch ya later** : m  
[18:06] **catch ya later** : y  
[18:07] **catch ya later** : g  
[18:07] **catch ya later** : i  
[18:07] **catch ya later** : r  
[18:07] **catch ya later** : l  
[18:08] **catch ya later** : f  
[18:08] **catch ya later** : r  
[18:08] **catch ya later** : i  
[18:09] **catch ya later** : e  
[18:09] **catch ya later** : n  
[18:10] **catch ya later** : d  
[18:12] **sayaka miku** : aw leon :') im soft  
[18:15] **cherry blossom** : m  
[18:15] **cherry blossom** : e  
[18:15] **cherry blossom** : t  
[18:16] **cherry blossom** : o  
[18:16] **cherry blossom** : o  
[18:18] **hy-hinas** : AW SAKURA ILY TOO!!!!   
  
  
[18:20] **butter my corn** : hey this is kinda random but uhhh i wanted to talk to you   
[18:24] **taka tuesday** : Not random at all! And honestly, I wanted to as well!  
[18:26] **butter my corn** : oh, well, you can start  
[18:28] **taka tuesday** : No, I insist! You texted me first.   
[18:30] **butter my corn** : that has nothin to do with it. plus, mines not that important anways  
[18:33] **taka tuesday** : Anything you have to say is important, Mondo!  
[18:35] **butter my corn** : ok, but i want you to share first  
[18:37] **taka tuesday** : Well, alright. If you say so...  
[18:45] **taka tuesday** : I.. really don't know how to say this. This is almost as hard as coming out, if not harder, because instead of you being able to grow on the fact in time, your immediate reaction will be the affect forever...  
[18:47] **butter my corn** : huh  
[18:50] **taka tuesday** : Nevermind, um... Mondo, you're very important to me. I try to show you that every day. You have helped me with things I didn't even know needed to be dealt with, but now that you have I feel so much better and happier with myself. You're the only person I have opened up to, not only about my past but also my present, and you have been nothing short of accepting.  
[18:53] **taka tuesday** : When I first met you, you really did intimidate me, but your personality shines through everything unconventional that is about you. When we first became friends, I was so thankful to have someone who cared for me as much as I cared for them.  
[18:57] **taka tuesday** : As time went on, I became more and more fond of you, up until the point where I had to just say it. I liked you, Mondo... More than a friend or Kyoudai. It tore me apart, because I knew I could lose you, the one person who really knows me, in a blink of the eye. I still can. That's why I'm hoping you'll understand through these messages. You don't have to like me back, you don't have to feel pressured to do anything. I know that you see me as a Kyoudai and that you are straight. I wish I could designate who I fell for, but I cannot. I understand if you'd like to cease contacting me. I will leave you be if that's what you wish.  
[19:01] **taka tuesday** : I just hope you can see me as me still. I would be happy to continue contact as just friends, as well. That would be ideal. I know you will never reciprocate my feelings, but I couldn't bare to lie to you any longer.   
[19:04] **butter my corn** : what,, the fuck  
[19:04] **butter my corn** : god, i shoulda just gone first  
[19:05] **taka tuesday** : I'm sorry I know it's weird and wrong, please forgive me!  
[19:08] **butter my corn** : no, taka, thats not it at all  
[19:09] **butter my corn** : i had this big speech that i was going to tell you and i was 79% sure you were going to reject me so i let you text  
[19:09] **butter my corn** : but duude i wanted to confess first :(  
[19:12] **taka tuesday** : Wait... what? What do you mean?   
[19:15] **butter my corn** : taka, i like you too. i fell for you too. you're an amazing person, you're amazing to me, and not to be weird but you're hella attractive   
[19:17] **taka tuesday** : What  
[19:18] **taka tuesday** : Am I dreaming  
[19:20] **butter my corn** : nope, these are my feelings. i wouldn't lie to you  
[19:20] **butter my corn** : butter my corn: especially about this because you've been the only thing i've been thinkin about for like 2 months  
[19:22] **taka tuesday** : Mondo,,, :')   
[19:26] **butter my corn** : so, uh, what do you say??  
[19:28] **taka tuesday** : Oh! Right, this is actually happening... um..  
[19:28] **taka tuesday** : What do YOU want us to be?   
[19:30] **butter my corn** : if it was up to me i'd definitely say boyfriends. but if youre not ready for that its fine too  
[19:33] **taka tuesday** : I think being boyfriends is a great idea, Mondo  
[19:35] **butter my corn** : ... nice  
[19:38] **taka tuesday** : Nice? Is that all you can say?  
[19:39] **butter my corn** : uhh.. thank you?   
[19:40] **taka tuesday** : Pfft, Mondo..you're a dork, but you're adorable  
[19:42] **butter my corn** : yeah says you  
[19:43] **butter my corn** : jeez we sound so sappy. what is this , a hallmark movie?  
[19:45] **taka tuesday** : Well strap in, because I've been told that I'm a huge sap before  
[19:48] **butter my corn** : well, im right there with you  
[19:49] **taka tuesday** : <3   
[19:50] **butter my corn** : <3 <3   
[19:52] **taka tuesday** : <3 <3 <3  
[19:54] **butter my corn** : oh, ok, the heart war is on  
[19:56] **taka tuesday** : Haha! ♡!!  
[19:59] **butter my corn** : how'd you even do that?.  
[20:01] **taka tuesday** : Secrets!   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOooO boy i've been waiting to write that since august 31st (the day this fic was released) 
> 
> also on another note hifumi. yeah didnt forget he existed i just dont like him >:(  
> (and byakuya wasnt actually jealous, he was just petty toko got with someone before he could lmao)
> 
> since this fic is nearing its end (not yet!! we still have a few more chapters!), i want to give a huuuge thank you for all of the kudos and lovely comments. every comment always brings a smile to my face. it makes me extremely happy to know that I've created something that brightens someones day! even if you dont like commenting/are too shy to comment (me too!!) and only leave kudos, those are so appreciated! i cant say enough about you guys <3 this fic wouldnt even be here if it were for you! thank you all :))


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh sorry this is late !!! not being in school has made me loose track of time and it's 1am on monday?? holy cow. anyways, enjoy ur fluff

[00:02] **butter my corn** : dude i know you're probably asleep but like. i still cant believe this   
[00:04] **butter my corn** : like, i was so dumb. i feel like i can see all of the hints now  
[00:07] **taka tuesday** : One, you are not dumb. Two, how do you think I feel? I was completely oblivious as well!  
[00:10] **butter my corn** : well, thats true. i dropped hints to you like no ones business  
[00:12] **taka tuesday** : I dropped very obvious hints to you as well, albeit a bit vague, but I can't believe you didn't understand!!!  
[00:15] **butter my corn** : wow, our first couple fight  
[00:18] **taka tuesday** : What... are you mad? I'm just acting!  
[00:19] **taka tuesday** : I'm sorry.   
[00:22] **butter my corn** : nah, I was jus playin too  
[00:23] **butter my corn** : dont worry, im gonna keep you for as long as i can. im sure as hell gonna try my best to not mess that up  
[00:26] **taka tuesday** : You have my word as well, Mondo  
[00:30] **butter my corn** : hey  
[00:33] **taka tuesday** : Hm?  
[00:35] **butter my corn** : been waiting to do this for months  
[00:36] **butter my corn** : <3   
[00:39] **taka tuesday** : Oh!!! <3  
[00:41] **butter my corn** : i know i sent one to you earlier but that was a reply. thats my first ever heart to you  
[00:44] **taka tuesday** : I'll be sure to document it ;)  
[00:46] **butter my corn** : you probably would   
[00:48] **taka tuesday** : I probably am.  
[00:50] **butter my corn** : im so happy right now  
[00:52] **butter my corn** : im still not over the aftershock   
[00:53] **butter my corn** : but if you gotta say sike id do it now  
[00:57] **taka tuesday** : Mondo, I'd never say "sike". I feel the exact same, if not stronger.   
[00:59] **butter my corn** : thats a little gay  
[01:01] **taka tuesday** : Oh really? I'm a little gay too.  
[01:03] **butter my corn** : a little?  
[01:05] **taka tuesday** : Oops, you got me there.  
[01:07] **butter my corn** : its ok, im a lot gat for tou too  
[01:08] **taka tuesday** : Go to bed, you can't even type.   
[01:10] **butter my corn** : i will soon  
[01:11] **butter my corn** : goodnight taka  
[01:13] **taka tuesday** : Goodnight, Mondo <3  
  
  
[09:02] **dark queen** : Okay. Did you do it yet? Did it happen? I need answers, Kiyotaka Ishimaru!!  
[09:06] **taka tuesday** : Oh, right, I forgot to tell you  
[09:07] **taka tuesday** : Well... it was a big deal. I'll never get over it.   
[09:10] **dark queen** : Aw, Taka, I promise that is not the case! You can tell me everything.   
[09:13] **taka tuesday** : Yes, well, I just can't believe that he actually likes me back. It hasn't even phased me that we're boyfriends  
[09:16] **dark queen** : TAKA DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT  
[09:17] **dark queen** : AND OMG YOU'RE BOYFRIENDS??? EEK!  
[09:18] **dark queen** : NOT TO SAY I TOLD YOU SO, BUT I DID SKKSKAK  
[09:20] **taka tuesday** : My brain minus the "I told you so"  
[09:22] **dark queen** : Seriously this is a big deal!!!!!!!! I'm acting as if it was my own relationship!!!!  
[09:25] **dark queen** : And though I was excited when Gundham asked me out, I feel greater pleasure knowing you're finally zen with your feelings and!!! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU  
[09:28] **taka tuesday** : Thank you, Sonia. I really should have listened to you earlier. I guess it just means we will have a longer, more comedic story to tell the children!  
[09:22] **dark queen** : You're thinking about CHILDREN WOAH OKAY HOKD YOUR HORSES  
[09:26] **taka tuesday** : No!! It was only a joke haha.   
[09:30] **dark queen** : I was about to say... we are young, a baby is a very large step!  
[09:32] **dark queen** : I would have supported you, though!  
[09:36] **taka tuesday** : Aw, thank you... I'm glad that two good things have came from this whole fiasco!  
[09:40] **taka tuesday** : You're a great friend, and now... Mondo!  
[09:45] **dark queen** : I am never going to get over this.... I need to tell Gundham pronto! I have been keeping him posted on the entire situation haha! Good luck with everything!  
[09:47] **taka tuesday** : Thank you for everything again!  
  
  
[10:04] **sayaka miku** : so sonia is in a really good mood and shes texting me at 10am on a weekend. let me sleep my extra 30 minutes jeez  
[10:06] **43 68 69 68 72 6f** : mood  
[10:09] **despaircito** : Hm. The ishimondo chat. We haven't used this in a while.   
[10:11] **god** : It was for the best.  
[10:14] **catch ya later** : not gonna lie, I miss our long discussions on here  
[10:17] **serendipitous boi** : rip our goodtimes:( ishimondo make a comeback  
[10:20] **hy-hinas** : i love how we're talking about this chat like we haven't been on it in years when in reality it was like... two weeks ago  
[10:25] **ur fbi agent** : lmao  
[10:28] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : we really did have some fun times, didn't we :^(   
[10:30] **living oxymoron** : Is this us finally giving up on ishimondo?   
[10:33] **43 68 69 68 72 6f** : uhhhh  
[10:35] **cherry blossom** : I believe it is.   
[10:36] **celestial being** : How saddening. It truly was an era.   
[10:39] **serendipitous boi** : I think it's best for us to just... move on.   
[10:41] **hy-hinas** : dude, chill out! you're acting like they died omg   
[10:44] **despaircito** : i think a part of us all died when ishimondo did  
[10:46] **catch ya later** : truth hurts, man  
[10:50] **sayaka miku** : everyone say their fav memory ;(   
[10:56] **god** : It's about time.   
[10:58] **cherry blosom** : we are having a nice sending off party, be quiet byakuya.  
[11:00] **hy-hinas** : sakura? really?????   
[11:02] **cherry blossom** : you know i love you hina, but you need to let go  
[11:05] **hy-hinas** : THEY DID NOT DIE OK WHICH MEANS IT IS NOT DEAD YET  
[11:07] **depsaircito** : denial is a scary sight.   
[11:10] **celestial being** : My favorite memory is when Taka got a girlfriend and everyone thought it was me.   
[11:14] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : listen, it was you or toko   
[11:16] **living oxymoron** : I'm dating a girl.  
[11:20] **celestial being** : I would not date a guy.   
[11:23] **hy-hinas** : wow we gay keep scrolling   
[11:25] **cherry blossom** : wlw unite  
[11:28] **despaircito** : *every girl here unites*  
[11:30] **hy-hinas** : omg is this she-ra? have the wlw claimed this chat?   
[11:33] **serendipitous boi** : uh oh  
[11:35] **catch ya later** : uh oh x2  
[11:38] **sayaka miku** : they said wlw not lesbians you idiots  
[11:40] **ur fbi agent** : yes, this is she-ra  
[11:44] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i cant believe the girls said gay rights  
[11:46] **43 68 69 68 72 6f** : but they're giving up on ishimondo :(   
[11:48] **god** : Denial.   
[11:50] **celestial being** : It's okay, Chihiro. Let it out  
[11:52] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : >:( ok then  
[11:54] **sayaka miku** : omg celeste you're being nice!!  
[11:57] **celestial being** : Yes, and?   
[11:59] **sayaka miku** : thats kinda new  
[12:01] **celestial being** : I just felt being negative was a drag.   
[12:03] **hy-hinas** : @ byakuya  
[12:05] **catch ya later** : hifumi missed the entirety of this chat  
[12:08] **living oxymoron** : Eh.   
[12:10] **hy-hinas** : my favorite ishimondo memory is whenever they would say something cute then yell at us for cooing about ir :")   
[12:13] **sayaka miku** : yeah. good times  
[12:16] **ur fbi agent** : wouldn't it be funny if they got together later on?   
[12:20] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yeah , haha! hilarious!  
[12:22] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : dude, are you ok? you've been acting awkward this whole chat, no offense  
[12:25] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : none taken! just tired!   
[12:28] **ur fbi agent** : well, we should probably go onto the regular chat  
[12:29] **serendipitous boi** : see how the platonic ishimondo is doing  
[12:31] **catch ya later** : and hifumi  
[12:33] **serendipitous boi** : oh right  
[12:35] **celestial being** : You know what? I think it's better here. I am going to stay put :)   
[12:38] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : ... you aren't that wrong   
  
  
[12:44] **hy-hinas** : hey!  
[12:46] **cherry blossom** : hello, hina <3  
[12:50] **hy-hinas** : so, i just wanted to check up on you! i hope i don't seem too clingy.   
[12:51] **hy-hinas** : i just know that you've been pretty silent on most of the chat rooms and working out a lot, which is great! i just want to make sure you aren't overworking yourself.   
[12:55] **cherry blossom** : i appreciate your concern.. i suppose i have not truly been myself recently. it has been a lot of different things.   
[12:57] **cherry blossom** : i've just been down. i have been trying to take my mind off of it, hence working so hard, but i think i'm loosing sight of what is really important to me   
[12:57] **cherry blossom** : which is you, hina.   
[12:59] **hy-hinas** : sakura... you know you can tell me anything. i love you, no matter what. i want you to talk to me. i want you to vent to me. i don't care what it's about, i don't want you feeling sad period!  
[13:01] **cherry blossom** : i believe you. i just didn't want you to get angry.   
[13:04] **hy-hinas** : angry? why would i be angry??   
[13:06] **cherry blossom** : the reason i'm truly depressed is because the hate comments are getting to me.. i know you told me to never let them bring me down, and they did  
[13:08] **hy-hinas** : sakura, i would never be angry with you, especially for something like that.   
[13:09] **hy-hinas** : i love you so much. those people don't know you, or your story, or anything about us for that matter. they see you, and see that you are stronger than they'll ever be, and find the cowardly place in their heart to comment that you shouldn't bat an eye at!   
[13:11] **hy-hinas** : you are worth SO much more than a stupid hate comment. you are my world.   
[13:11] **hy-hinas** : even if you think they are true, they aren't! if its making you feel bad about yourself, look inside your heart. you are the most beautiful, kind girlfriend i could ever ask for. you respect everyone. now look at the people who comment those nasty things, they have so much hatred they have to take it out on lovely people like you!   
[13:14] **hy-hinas** : tldr, i love you so so so much and you are worth so much more than you think. anyone who thinks differently can go die ! im serious !  
[13:16] **cherry blossom** : hina, i am so greatful for you. thank you for the messages.   
[13:17] **cherry blossom** : i trust you. from now on, i will tell you anything that is going on.   
[13:20] **cherry blossom** : your messages honestly warmed my heart. i love you as well.  
[13:22] **hy-hinas** : love love love love love  
[13:22] **hy-hinas** : big love energy coming at you  
[13:25] **cherry blossom** : <3   
[13:28] **hy-hinas** : <3  
  
  
[14:00] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : spill your beans! tell me everything! i cant wait any longer!  
[14:02] **butter my corn** : fuck i forgot to tell you didnt i  
[14:04] **butter my corn** : well, here goes  
[14:04] **butter my corn** : i was so fuckin angry  
[14:06] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : what what what how!! :(   
[14:10] **butter my corn** : the lil fucker confessed first!  
[14:13] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : omg thanks for giving me a heart attack  
[14:15] **butter my corn** : dude i am fully homo for taka  
[14:16] **butter my corn** : like i cant wait to kiss him  
[14:18] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : you can't wait until he butters your corn?   
[14:20] **butter my corn** : OK WOAH THERE BUDDY  
[14:22] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i realized what it meant!!!   
[14:25] **butter my corn** : i am so sorry  
[14:28] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : but also ! hahahah what did i tell you!   
[14:30] **butter my corn** : yeah, ik ik  
[14:33] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i realized before you even told me, btw  
[14:34] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : when he told me about "sonia" he sent me this:  
[14:35] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : takacrushtext.png  
[14:37] **butter my corn** : why didn't you tell me, ya goof?   
[14:40] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : you would've denied it, and to keep taka's privacy  
[14:42] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : to be fair, i nudged you a lot in his direction   
[14:45] **butter my corn** : yer probably right.   
[14:48] **butter my corn** : but dude, i'm so glad that i came to you. youre super rad. im glad this fucked up situation brought me and two good people together  
[14:50] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : me too, mondo!   
[14:51] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : now stop texting me, get down to buttering taka's corn!  
[14:53] **butter my corn** : HEY. YOUR FREAKING ME OUT KID OK CAN YOU STOP  
[14:56] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : !we're the same age!   
  
[15:04] **butter my corn** : hey bro, uh, exciting news?   
[15:06] **craziest diamond** : 'sup?  
[15:09] **butter my corn** : so uh. remember that one time you told me to get over taka?   
[15:11] **craziest diamond** : yeah?   
[15:13] **butter my corn** : well, i completely thew away your advice  
[15:16] **craziest diamond** : ouch.   
[15:18] **butter my corn** : so, to make a long ass story short, i went to ask out taka.   
[15:18] **butter my corn** : then. at the exact same time. he asked me out  
[15:20] **craziest diamond** : wait, oh my shit, really?   
[15:24] **butter my corn** : yeah!!! that was my reaction too!  
[15:26] **butter my corn** : but, yeah... now we're kinda boyfriends  
[15:30] **craziest diamond** : YOURE KIDNA BOTFIRNWSS, MONDO HWAT  
[15:33] **craziest diamond** : i can't believe that you're all grown up. got you a mans that'll take good care of you and chuck. i am so fuckin proud  
[15:37] **butter my corn** : yeah... just hope i get to keep him. i still feel like i might lose him  
[15:40] **craziest diamond** : thats how you know hes a good one  
[15:41] **craziest diamond** : just gotta hold onto him tight.   
[15:44] **butter my corn** : i will.   
[15:46] **craziest diamond** : man. i can't believe i'm tellin you that.   
[15:49] **craziest diamond** : you were five like, yesterday  
[15:51] **butter my corn** : i'm the leader of your gang and you only realize i'm growing up when i get a boyfriend?  
[15:54] **craziest diamond** : shut up  
[15:55] **craziest diamond** : ily bro. i can't wait to meet him. text me for the double date night  
[15:58] **butter my corn** : will do. love ya too  
  
  
[16:10] **dark queen** : HEY DID YOU HEAR  
[16:13] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : I DID YEAH  
[16:15] **dark queen** : OKAY BECAUSE I WAS DYING TO TELL SOMEONE THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE  
[16:18] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : ME TOO, SONIA, ME TOO  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chihiro texted sonia when the breakup happened, she spilled, they watched the poor idiots suffer together :)
> 
> i don't have anything else to say (though im probably forgetting something lmao)!!! thank u all for everything, i'll see you next week!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter is so late!!! i didnt have much time to write all of last week, so i basically pulled this together during the weekend (which was also pretty busy,, hah)

[15:02] **taka tuesday** : Hello, Mondo!  
[15:02] **taka tuesday** : How is your day going?   
[15:04] **butter my corn** : boring, till now ;)   
[15:08] **taka tuesday** : Ah, I'm swooning.  
[15:10] **butter my corn** : dont faint until i get there to catch ya  
[15:13] **taka tuesday** : I'll wait for you :)   
[15:15] **butter my corn** : is that an invitation?   
[15:17] **taka tuesday** : Oh.. well, I guess I don't see why not.   
[15:19] **taka tuesday** : My father won't be home until later on around dinner time... perhaps you could stay? I'll introduce you two.   
[15:22] **butter my corn** : Dinner would be cool.  
[15:24] **butter my corn** : How's your dad doin with the... you know?   
[15:26] **taka tuesday** : We haven't spoken on it, but I believe he's supportive  
[15:27] **taka tuesday** : Or... He's supporting me. I guess there may be a difference.   
[15:29] butter my corn: wait. have you talked about me to him before?   
[15:31] **taka tuesday** : Of course, Mondo!   
[15:31] **taka tuesday** : I couldn't miss a chance to brag about you <3  
[15:33] **butter my corn** : i mean like, isnt he a police officer?   
[15:33] **butter my corn** : whats he gonna think of a delinquent like me  
[15:35] **taka tuesday** : You're not a delinquent.   
[15:38] **butter my corn** : more or less, really  
[15:40] **taka tuesday** : Well, even if you are, you're MY delinquent. If my father says anything, I will personally tell him off.   
[15:42] **butter my corn** : that'd be cute  
[15:43] **butter my corn** : but i wanna make a good impression. i dont want your old man to hate me  
[15:46] **taka tuesday** : He won't, Mondo. I promise.   
[15:49] **butter my corn** : ur probably right. how're you even gonna introduce me?   
[15:51] **taka tuesday** : As my boyfriend, of course!  
[15:53] **butter my corn** : you sure?   
[15:56] **taka tuesday** : Well.. I mean, unless you don't want me to.   
[15:58] **butter my corn** : no, not at all! that'd be sick! i just was wondering if your dad would freak or something.   
[15:59] **butter my corn** : i dont wanna cause something  
[16:01] **taka tuesday** : Maybe you're right... He just needs to learn to accept it. I don't care what his beliefs of me are, as long as he stays civil and it doesn't get in the way of me living there.   
[16:03] **butter my corn** : if ya ever need a place to stay, i've always got an extra room  
[16:03] **butter my corn** : and, you know.. theres my room too, if you'd wanna sleep there  
[16:07] **taka tuesday** : That was... smooth.   
[16:08] **taka tuesday** : As fun as that sounds, I hope it never comes to that. I appreciate the offer though <3  
[16:08] **taka tuesday** : That isn't to say there won't be plenty of sleepovers in our future  
[16:10] **butter my corn** : hell yeah!  
[16:11] **butter my corn** : ok, gonna get going now  
[16:13] **taka tuesday** : Alright, see you soon !

  
[16:02] **catch ya later** : yo yo yo wassup homies  
[16:05] **sayaka miku** : hey leon?   
[16:09] **catch ya later** : yeah?   
[16:11] **sayaka miku** : i love you, but dont say that ever again  
[16:13] **catch ya later** : wow pushy  
[16:15] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : he's just channeling his inner 2013  
[16:17] **serendipitous boi** : shivers  
[16:18] **ur fbi agent** : yeah, let's not go back there.   
[16:20] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : what's everyones worst year? like, least favorite?   
[16:22] **sayaka miku** : uhhh probably 2016?   
[16:25] **hy-hinas** : 2016 was alright! i kind of hate 2015, though. yikes.   
[16:28] **taka tuesday** : Mine has to be 2017.   
[16:30] **celestial being** : I also disliked 2017.   
[16:33] **catch ya later** : me too dude  
[16:36] **cherry blossom** : 2018 didn't go fast enough.   
[16:39] **despaircito** : 2018 wasn't that bad for me. i'm glad i moved here.  
[16:42] **hy-hinas** : aw! so are we!  
[16:45] **despaircito** : i've got to say 2013, though. that year scares me  
[16:47] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i'm saying 2015... i think thats my lowest year so far  
[16:48] **serendipitous boi** : this is a sad question   
[16:50] **serendipitous boi** : but like. 2017???  
[16:53] **ur fbi agent** : all this 2017 hate.   
[16:53] **ur fbi agent** : i really disliked some of my younger years. highschool has been alright   
[16:55] **butter my corn** : uh 2019  
[16:58] **taka tuesday** : Aw, Mondo :(   
[17:00] **butter my corn** : nah, just playing. this year's been one of my best so far   
[17:03] **taka tuesday** : Oh..in that case, I'm glad :)  
[17:07] **butter my corn** : :)   
[17:09] **butter my corn** : but also dude im literally at your place stop texting me   
[17:11] **taka tuesday** : You're correct! Haha  
[17:16] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : my least favorite year is 1997  
[17:20] **catch ya later** : wait why  
[17:22] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : thats the year i was born  
[17:25] **sayaka miku** : omg right youre older than us  
[17:28] **butter my corn** : hold up. you got held back 4 years?   
[17:30] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : hey, kindergarten was hard man  
[17:33] **cherry blossom** : Well... at least you're better now  
[17:35] **hy-hinas** : and you fit right in!  
[17:38] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : is that a compliment  
[17:40] **hy-hinas** : ofc!   
[17:44] **taka tuesday** : Your age doesn't matter to us, as long as we all get along!  
[17:46] **living oxymoron** : I'm trying to write a poem for Komaru can you all shut up  
[17:50] **serendipitous boi** : 1. aw  
[17:50] **serendipitous boi** : 2. this sure is getting along  
[17:52] **sayaka miku** : she's excused  
[17:54] **god** : I'm guessing I'm not, though.   
[17:55] **catch ya later** : bc you aint writing a romantic poem for your existant partner  
[17:57] **god** : Who has time for any of those things? Not me.   
[17:59] **hy-hinas** : i bet that byakuya is a huge romantic  
[18:00] **despaircito** : i dunno  
[18:01] **god** : You guessed wrong.   
[18:04] **living oxymoron** : Well. I have time to do it, it doesn't take very long.   
[18:06] **butter my corn** : I'd write a romantic poem if i could  
[18:10] **catch ya later** : wouldn't that be a waste?   
[18:14] **butter my corn** : fucks that supposed to mean  
[18:16] **sayaka miku** : i think he meant why would you write one because you're single... right?   
[18:20] **taka tuesday** : HAHAH you're too funny bro. They make a good point!   
[18:22] **butter my corn** : right  
  
  
[18:25] **butter my corn** : fuck  
[18:29] **taka tuesday** : No, it's alright! I'm not mad.   
[18:31] **taka tuesday** : I'd love to read a poem from you <3   
[18:33] **butter my corn** : then maybe ill write one  
[18:38] **taka tuesday** : I'll be waiting on it.   
  
  
[18:45] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : hahahaha... anywho  
[18:47] **celestial being** : Do you have a girlfriend, Mondo?   
[18:49] **butter my corn** : eh, well... not exactly  
[18:49] **butter my corn** : cant i just say i wanna write a poem and it be cool?   
[18:51] **ur fbi agent** : what does "not exactly" mean?   
[18:55] **butter my corn** : i dunno im bein stupid  
[18:58] **taka tuesday** : No you aren't!  
[18:59] **serendipitous boi** : taka, do you know?   
[19:00] **taka tuesday** : ...Know what?   
[19:01] **taka tuesday** : I don't have anything to say...   
[19:04] **serendipitous boi** : um ok  
  
  
[19:06] **butter my corn** : oh my god  
[19:08] **taka tuesday** : I PANICKED  
[19:10] **butter my corn** : man, you're the cutest thing  
  
  
[19:12] **ur fbi agent** : you do understand whats going on, right?   
[19:15] **serendipitous boi** : no honestly im really confused  
[19:17] **ur fbi agent** : makoto... oh, sweet makoto. i love you.   
[19:21] **serendipitous boi** : you say that when i act dumb!  
[19:23] **ur fbi agent** : i love you  
[19:23] **ur fbi agent** : why can't i say it without meaning something   
[19:27] **serendipitous boi** : what do you think is going on??  
[19:30] **ur fbi agent** : it sounds like mondo and taka are in a relationship   
[19:31] **serendipitous boi** : oh  
[19:32] **serendipitous boi** : OOH I SEE NOW  
[19:35] **ur fbi agent** : yes..  
[19:37] **serendipitous boi** : wow. OH MY GOD !!!!!  
[19:39] **ur fbi agent** : but play it off cool. we don't know if they want to share it with everyone yet.   
[19:41] **serendipitous boi** : right! seeing how theyre acting they probably don't want to.   
  
  
[19:36] **sayaka miku** : what is going on  
[19:39] **catch ya later** : i have no idea  
[19:42] **sayaka miku** : im like. what is even going On  
[19:44] **catch ya later** : maybe mondo gotta gf  
[19:45] **sayaka miku** : yeah but  
[19:47] **catch ya later** : i got a gf  
[19:47] **catch ya later** : dunno if youve heard of her  
[19:48] **catch ya later** : shes like, the cutest and smartest and dumbest at the same time  
[19:48] **catch ya later** : but i love her  
[19:50] **sayaka miku** : hm, i dont think ive heard of her, sorry  
[19:52] **catch ya later** : well i think u should. she sings like an angel  
[19:54] **sayaka miku** : ill think about it :/   
[19:56] **sayaka miku** : im too busy watching the bachelor   
[19:58] **catch ya later** : have fun, love you :^)   
  
  
[20:03] **taka tuesday** : Now that we've told my father... should we tell the group chat?   
[20:05] **butter my corn** : um  
[20:06] **butter my corn** : i dunno, do you wanna?   
[20:08] **taka tuesday** : What do you mean? Of course I do! I don't want to hold back, I want to talk about you and how much I like you and. You know.   
[20:11] **butter my corn** : but like, arent you afraid of your reputation? what're people gonna think when ur with a gang leader  
[20:13] **taka tuesday** : Um... they'll need to mind their own business. They don't know you or me.   
[20:16] **taka tuesday** : You're my boyfriend. You're amazing. If it affects my reputation, heck my reputation!  
[20:19] **butter my corn** : holy shit  
[20:20] **butter my corn** : well then. yeah. go for it, babe  
[20:22] **taka tuesday** : ...babe?   
[20:25] **butter my corn** : fuck its too early for pet names  
[20:27] **taka tuesday** : No.. it just surprised me, that's all!   
[20:30] **butter my corn** : ok, babe ;)   
  
  
[20:46] **taka tuesday** : I actually do have something to say!  
[20:49] **hy-hinas** : okay! go ahead!  
[20:51] **cherry blossom** : we are listening.  
[20:53] **god** : This should be fun.   
[20:56] **butter my corn** : shut up, ass hat  
[20:59] **taka tuesday** : So... you know things have been a bit tense in here for a long while.  
[21:00] **taka tuesday** : I believe that it was mainly my fault. But, now I'm happy, so I don't feel the need to hide anymore.   
[21:02] **taka tuesday** : Well. I'm gay.   
[21:05] **sayaka miku** : AAAA TAKA! GO YOU!  
[21:07] **celestial being** : I always did have a feeling.  
[21:10] **ur fbi agent** : i'm happy that you trust us to come out.   
[21:13] **butter my corn** : yeah, and you were right   
[21:15] **butter my corn** : im definitely bi  
[21:18] **despaircito** : wow  
[21:23] **hy-hinas** : GASP  
[21:26] **living oxymoron** : Welcome to the club.  
[21:28] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : OMG ANOTHER ONE FOR ME  
[21:29] **taka tuesday** : That's not quite it.   
[21:31] **taka tuesday** : Mondo and I were very honest with eachother. I was hiding my true feelings inside for a long time. So, long story short, we're dating.   
[21:31] **catch ya later** : HOLD THE FUCK UP  
[21:32] **sayaka miku** : SJAKAJDGWOANDMXLALSNNDOAIDJZJndncjdjkakq928e8  
[21:34] **hy-hinas** : I AM NOT OKAY  
[21:35] **serendipitous boi** : IS ANYONE  
[21:38] **despaircito** : congratulations, you guys  
[21:39] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : FIRSF LEON AND SAYAKA NOW YOU GUSY TOO IM SKALQKAK I GOT IT I KNEW IT I KENW IR  
[21:42] **ur fbi agent** : i also had a very strong sense.   
[21:46] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : i already knew but like, wig!   
[21:48] **sayaka miku** : omg aw chihiro saying wig that is. so cute  
[21:48] **sayaka miku** : BUT YOU KNEW???????????   
[21:50] **celestial being** : Is that why you were acting odd in the other chat?   
[21:53] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yes!  
[21:55] **taka tuesday** : Other chat?   
[21:58] **god** : They made a chat to talk about Mondo and yourself.   
[21:59] **butter my corn** : we already gotta fanclub  
[22:01] **serendipitous boi** : since this was such a turn of events............  
[22:01] **serendipitous boi** : you guys can have the power couple title  
[22:04] **taka tuesday** : Holy cow!   
[22:07] **cherry blossom** : it was truly right in front of our face  
[22:10] **butter my corn** : thats what we were sayin about us  
[22:14] **catch ya later** : im so happy but also angry because GUYS I KNEW IT. YALL DOUBTED ME BUT I KNEW IT  
[22:17] **taka tuesday** : You were right. We were pining idiots.   
[22:19] **sayaka miku** : ikr im shook!   
[22:20] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : says you guys  
[22:22] **butter my corn** : they werent as bad as us  
[22:24] **catch ya later** : mondo spewing facts  
[22:25] **catch ya later** : but seriously guys. im happy for you!  
[22:30] **taka tuesday** : Thank you. All of you! This is extremely positive.   
[22:31] **butter my corn** : yeah im gonna be working on that poem  
[22:32] **butter my corn** : thanks for the idea toko  
[22:33] **living oxymoron** : You're welcome.  
[22:35] **god** : Congratulations.   
[22:37] **hy-hinas** : omg byakuya has emotions  
[22:39] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : WIG  
[22:41] **god** : Rumor's out.   
[22:44] **sayaka miku** : wow its a january miracle  
[22:45] **sayaka miku** : rip christmas  
[22:48] **butter my corn** : i gotta get home so im sad but ya know. thanks guys  
[22:50] **taka tuesday** : See tomorrow, I'll text you later <3  
[22:54] **ur fbi agent** : our title is going into good use  
[22:55] **serendipitous boi** : i think so too  
[22:55] **serendipitous boi** : we are now old and retired. but i still love u  
[22:57] **ur fbi agent** : as do i :)   
[22:59] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : im dead??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got there!! they did that!
> 
> oh, also, this chapter was supposed to be up in the morning so i would edit it on the bus n stuff, but i slept in and had to be driven to school sksksks sorry i didnt have time!!
> 
> okay. 3 more chapters. im starting to get a lil sad, im definitely gonna miss this :")


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this chapter is coming out sort of late because it was my birthday weekend! anywho, a_small_trashcan suggested this prompt! i hope this is what you were thinking of!

[19:03] **butter my corn** : sleepoverfort.png  
[19:05] **sayaka miku** : aw im living  
[19:05] **sayaka miku** : WAIT IS THAT YOUR DOG  
[19:06] **sayaka miku** : AND TAKA  
[19:10] **taka tuesday** : Yes! We are having a sleepover.   
[19:12] **43 68 69 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : cool!   
[19:15] **serendipitous boi** : i hope you guys have fun!   
[19:18] **butter my corn** : hopefully i dont get him bored  
[19:20] **taka tuesday** : I'll never get bored with you here <3  
[19:22] **butter my corn** : yeah. i hope so <3   
[19:24] **catch ya later** : i still cant even believe this is happening  
[19:25] **taka tuesday** : What?   
[19:27] **catch ya later** : YOU TWO  
[19:30] **despaircito** : we're in a state of shock, but it's definitely happening   
[19:32] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : i think i should move my percent up to 35 now  
[19:34] **hy-hinas** : maybe, for like love things?? you could be the schools love doctor!   
[19:36] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : yeah maybe !  
[19:39] **serendipitous boi** : kyoko and me have sleepovers all the time!   
[19:41] **living oxymoron** : Kyoko and I.   
[19:42] **serendipitous boi** : she has sleepovers with komaru   
[19:44] **hy-hinas** : all of the couples could have a huge quintuple date sleepover!   
[19:45] **taka tuesday** : That could be fun!   
[19:47] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : aw darn :(   
[19:48] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : its ok lets have our own  
[19:49] **celestial being** : I'll pass, thank you.   
[19:50] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : celestee :((  
[19:52] **despaircito** : i'll come  
[19:53] **despaircito** : wait actually   
[19:53] **despaircito** : my sister wants to invite herself what the hell  
[19:57] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : we can all make pacts that if we dont get with someone by 2040 we get married  
[19:58] **butter my corn** : yeah we can do that too  
[20:00] **taka tuesday** : Aww, you want to marry me?   
[20:01] **butter my corn** : i mean uh  
[20:02] **butter my corn** : do you think you wanna marry me?   
[20:04] **taka tuesday** : Well, eventually...   
[20:05] **butter my corn** : yeah me too  
[20:08] **ur fbi agent** : so are you married yet?  
[20:10] **serendipitous boi** : BAHAHA KYOKO  
[20:11] **taka tuesday** : No! We have to wait until we have funds, shelter, a stable income etc! We can't get married at 17!   
[20:12] **serendipitous boi** : me, putting away my ring: yeah hes right  
[20:14] **ur fbi agent** : huh?   
[20:15] **serendipitous boi** : oh, i was just joking haha   
[20:16] **ur fbi agent** : yes of course right!   
[20:18] **catch ya later** : get married   
[20:20] **sayaka miku** : YEAH SERIOUSLY DO IT  
[20:21] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : CHICKENS   
[20:23] **ur fbi agent** : we will sometime   
[20:24] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f:** invite us all to the wedding *sheds a tear* i love you guys  
[20:26] **serendipitous boi** : we will, dont worry!   
[20:27] **hy-hinas** : WAIT quintuple wedding!!!  
[20:30] **cherry blossom** : that would be rather hard to coordinate, wouldn't it?   
[20:31] **taka tuesday** : I agree.  
[20:33] **butter my corn** : let them dream, babe  
[20:35] **god** : I find it hilarious that you are speaking of marriage at such a young age.   
[20:36] **living oxymoron** : You're probably going to have an arranged marriage and you're just jealous.   
[20:38] **taka tuesday** : Toko be nice!   
[20:39] **god** : I'll marry when I want to, if I ever do. Marriage isn't a life staple.   
[20:40] **butter my corn** : sorry i like my boyfriend a lot its gotta be a staple for me  
[20:41] **god** : That's your opinion.   
[20:42] **taka tuesday** : <3   
[20:45] **sayaka miku** : cuties  
[20:47] **catch ya later** : i wuv u   
[20:48] **sayaka miku** : i wuv u 2 :3   
[20:50] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : UM GET OUT YOU FURRY HETTIES  
[20:51] **living oxymoron** : LMAO  
[20:53] **ur fbi agent** : furry hetties   
[20:56] **celestial being** : Are they even hetties?   
[20:57] **catch ya later** : WE AIN'T FURRIES EITHER HAHAHA   
[20:58] **sayaka miku** : unu   
[20:59] **catch ya later** : you aren't a big help   
[21:01] **sayaka miku** : its okay bb you still steal all of my uwus <3   
[21:02] **catch ya later** : yeah mine too  
[21:03] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : GUYS THIS IS SO RANDOM BUT SHANE IS COMINH QITH HIS NEW CONSPIRACY THEORY SERIES INNA FEW DAYS IM SHOOK  
[21:05] **despaircito** : you okay there  
[21:06] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : NO  
[21:08] **taka tuesday** : Well, we are getting ready for bed!   
[21:10] **butter my corn** : he's just saying that   
[21:11] **taka tuesday** : But we aren't staying up late! You need your sleep, Mondo!   
[21:12] **butter my** **corn** : i need my beauty sleep  
[21:14] **taka tuesday** : You're already beautiful, but I suppose...  
[21:17] **hy-hinas** : AW  
[21:18] **cherry blossom** : you could stay up for the entire night and you'd still look perfect  
[21:19] **hy-hinas** : SAKURA OMG ILY  
[21:20] **catch ya later** : yeah i can do that too um   
[21:21] **catch ya later** : sayaka i cant believe you'd date someone like me. you sing like an angel and you're adorable even if you're a bit stupid. im stupid too  
[21:22] **sayaka miku** : i wuv u  
[21:24] **ur fbi agent** : makoto, you were one of the first people to understand me, not to sound emo. i know you wont judge me and i am always to be myself around you. i love you and i think i always will  
[21:25] **serendipitous boi** : crying  
[21:26] **serendipitous boi** : big heart eyes for you  
[21:28] **ur fbi agent** : ♡o♡  
  
  
[21:30] **butter my corn** : im gonna tell taka i love him  
[21:31] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f:** OMG  
[21:32] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : soo happy for you guys still!   
  
[21:41] **taka tuesday** : SHANDKWISYBESM  
[21:43] **dark queen** : WHAT IS WRONG ARE YOU ALRIGHT   
[21:46] **taka tuesday** : Mondo just told me he loved me for the first time, I'm crying  
[21:47] **dark queen** : AW TAKA IM SO GLAD!!!!  
  
[21:50] **taka tuesday** : I love you too... I'm sorry I'm crying, you're so incredible they're happy tears!!!!!   
[21:53] **god** : What  
[21:54] **sayaka miku** : OMG DID YOU GUSY JUST SAY YOUNLOVED EACH OTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME   
[21:56] **taka tuesday** : Wrong chat...?  
[21:58] **butter my corn** : i love you too, baby.  
[22:00] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : !!!!!!!!!  
[22:03] **taka tuesday** : Okay, goodnight...   
  
  
[11:03] **ur fbi agent** : okay. sorry to text you in your study hall, but i've been conspiracizing about something.   
[11:07] **serendipitous boi** : what is it ky?   
[11:10] **ur fbi agent:** i'm not sure if you've noticed, but taka has a bit of a limp in his step.   
[11:11] **serendipitous boi** : um   
[11:11] **serendipitous boi** : ok?   
[11:14] **ur fbi agent** : ughsk. do i have to explain everything to you?   
[11:16] **serendipitous boi** : yesss? you should know this by now lol   
[11:19] **ur fbi agent** : okay, okay. well. taka was at mondo's house last night, correct?  
[11:20] **serendipitous boi** : yes they did say that  
[11:23] **ur fbi agent** : you know, sometimes couples just don't sleep when they spend the night  
[11:25] **serendipitous boi:** uh, what else would they do? play video games? we just talk and do random stuff and sleep ????   
[11:27] **ur fbi agent** : i MEAN  
[11:28] **ur fbi agent** : they do things that are not quite. kiyotaka ishimaru things.  
[11:30] **serendipitous boi** : are you supposing that taka didn't do his homework because he was too busy with mondo?? :0 OR HE BROKE THE LAW OMG WHAT ARE YOU SAYING   
[11:31] **ur fbi agent** : no, makoto..  
[11:33] **ur fbi agent** : he has a limp in his step.  
[11:36] **serendipitous boi** : you lost me at sleepover   
[11:40] **ur fbi agent** : just think  
[11:42] **serendipitous boi** : ok  
[11:49] **serendipitous boi:** WAIT ARE YOU ASSUMING THAT THEY   
[11:50] **serendipitous boi** : KYOKO KIRIGIRI WHAT  
[11:53] **ur fbi agent** : admit it, it makes sense  
[11:55] **serendipitous boi** : i dont want to believe it nooooo ishi :(   
[11:57] **ur fbi agent** : i think you all misunderstand him when you think he is good and innocent   
[11:59] **serendipitous boi** : HE IS  
  
  
[12:13] **ur fbi agent** : makoto and i just figured something out  
[12:15] **serendipitous boi** : CORRECTION I HAD NO PART IN THIS  
[12:18] **despaircito** : lets hear it  
[12:20] **ur fbi agent** : taka has a limp in his step, they said i love you last night, they qere at mondo's house...   
[12:21] **hy-hinas** : ARE YOU SAYING  
[12:23] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : HOLD THE PHONE   
[12:25] **serendipitous boi** : how did you already guess what it was it took me 40 minutes:(   
[12:26] **catch ya later** : whats going on why are we yelling  
[12:28] **sayaka miku** : N O  
[12:29] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : oh my goodness.......  
[12:30] **cherry blossom** : do you know anything, chihiro?   
[12:32] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : NOT ABOUT THIS HHH  
[12:34] **god** : This is very weird. Why discuss someones personal life? Their sex life is none of your business.   
[12:35] **living oxymoron** : Honestly, I agree.   
[12:37] **sayaka miku** : BUT ITS TAKA LIKE  
[12:37] **sayaka miku** : I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE   
[12:39] **celestial being** : Have you realized it doesn't have to be that?   
[12:30] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : the evidence though..  
[12:33] **ur fbi agent** : right, im not saying its factual. just something i noticed.   
[12:35] **hy-hinas** : WELL WHAT DO WE DO  
[12:36] **hy-hinas** : I CANT HAVE A CLIFFHANGER   
[12:38] **catch ya later** : chihiro go find out what happened  
[12:39] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : what? no!   
[12:39] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : why me?   
[12:41] **sayaka miku** : because mondo talks to you!   
[12:43] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : not about his sex life!!!!!!!  
[12:45] **living oxymoron** : Holy fuck, wait! Syo's back in town!   
[12:46] **serendipitous boi** : what  
[12:47] **god** : Good Lord.   
[12:49] **cherry blossom** : who's syo?   
[12:49] **living oxymoron** : Toko's better half!  
[12:50] **god** : Her other personality. This is what happens when she acts completely out of character.   
[12:51] **hy-hinas** : oooohhh  
[12:53] **living oxymoron** : So! What's up with this boy on boy action? I'm no fujoshi, but I've seen enough yoai to understand the mechanisms!  
[12:55] **catch ya later** : ew???   
[12:56] **living oxymoron** : Thanks Leon, remind me when I asked for your opinion?   
[12:57] **despaircito** : ugh you remind me of my sister  
[12:58] **living oxymoron** : Aw, am I really that annoying? I haven't even been here long!  
[12:59] **despaircito** : you are  
[13:01] **god** : Better switch back before we go to class.   
[13:03] **living oxymoron** : Guess you're right! Bye bye, all! I might be back. Hopefully y'all get to the bottom of those boys!  
[13:05] **hy-hinas** : yeah, bye...   
[13:06] **ur fbi agent** : yikes  
  
  
[14:58] **butter my corn** : i still cant believe you slipped on that ice  
[14:59] **taka tuesday** : I still can't believe you laughed at me!  
[15:00] **butter my corn** : listen, i only laughed because of the fact you were still screaming and the look on your face  
[15:02] **butter my corn** : it was kinda cute   
[15:04] **taka tuesday** : Nice to know you find me cute in a vulnerable state!   
[15:06] **butter my corn** : ughhh be quiet  
[15:08] **butter my corn** : i saw you limping all day, is it hurting ya still?  
[15:10] **taka tuesday** : Oh, I think I'll be fine.   
[15:11] **taka tuesday** : It's very sweet of you to ask, though.   
[15:12] **butter my corn** : of course, babe. i wanna know if i can help you in anyway  
[15:14] **taka tuesday** : I love you.  
[15:15] **butter my corn** : i love you, too.  
  
  
[15:20] **hy-hinas** : so  
[15:21] **serendipitous boi** : yeahh  
[15:23] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : uhhhhhhh  
[15:25] **taka tuesday** : Um, are you all alright?  
[15:27] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : yes we're good. right, guys?   
[15:28] **sayaka miku** : hm  
[15:29] **god** : This is so stupid.  
[15:31] **butter my corn** : fuck are you all on about?   
[15:32] **ur fbi agent** : well, we discovered something today. its taken them a little aback.   
[15:33] **butter my corn** : ok then  
[15:35] **catch ya later** : you gotta lot of explaining to do, mr  
[15:36] **taka tuesday** : What did he do...?   
[15:38] **living oxymoron** : Oh, you know... Seriously, you actually know.   
[15:40] **taka tuesday** : Actually, I'm afraid I don't.  
[15:41] **butter my corn** : me either wtf  
[15:42] **despaircito** : youre gonna make us say it  
[15:43] **celestial being** : It really isn't our business.   
[15:45] **sayaka miku** : kyoko why u do this  
[15:47] **butter my corn** : wait who did the thing, me or kyoko?  
[15:48] **ur fbi agent** : definitely not me  
[15:49] **taka tuesday** : I'm very confused...  
[15:51] **serendipitous boi** : how dare you corrupt taka  
[15:52] **butter my corn** : the fuck you mean  
[15:54] **taka tuesday** : Guys! Mondo didn't do anything to coerce me!   
[15:56] **ur fbi agent** : it was your idea? wow  
[15:57] **taka tuesday** : I guess it was both of our ideas, but I definitely started the whole thing.   
[15:59] **butter my corn** : yeah, what are you thinking? he's leading me on?   
[16:01] **despaircito** : we never said he was leading  
[16:02] **sayaka miku** : i just... wow, taka. i never would've thought...  
[16:04] **taka tuesday** : It has been like this for a long period of weeks! Did you all think we were going to stop eventually?   
[16:05] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : dude we didn't know you started????   
[16:07] **taka tuesday** : We literally announced it to the entire chat.   
[16:08] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : huh??? i dont remember that?   
[16:09] **taka tuesday** : You all were so happy, what do you mean?  
[16:10] **butter my corn** : yeah, seriously. like, i just talked to you last night and you were like "im still so happy for you!"  
[16:10] **butter my corn** : and we literally said we loved eachother last night   
[16:12] **sayaka miku** : chihiro?   
[16:13] **catch ya later** : ok pretty sure none of us were insinuating that when you said you loved eachother.   
[16:15] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : wait, guys  
[16:16] **43 68 69 68 69 72 6f** : are you talking about your relationship?   
[16:17] **taka tuesday** : Of course! What else would we be talking about?   
[16:19] **hy-hinas** : wait so  
[16:20] **cherry blossom** : you guys didnt do anything last night?   
[16:22] **butter my corn** : like what?   
[16:24] **sayaka miku** : uhhhh, like... immoral  
[16:25] **taka tuesday** : What?   
[16:27] **butter my corn** : oh HELL no  
[16:28] **butter my corn** : you seriously think we'd do somethin like that. more importantly HIM?   
[16:29] **taka tuesday** : I'm very lost???  
[16:30] **butter my corn** : they thought we ya know  
[16:30] **butter my corn** : we hooked up  
[16:32] **taka tuesday** : ...What?   
[16:35] **taka tuesday** : OH  
[16:35] **taka tuesday** : NO!   
[16:35] **butter my corn** : why would you even think that  
[16:36] **ur fbi agent** : well, you had a sleepover and the entire day taka was limping  
[16:38] **taka tuesday** : I slipped on ice!   
[16:39] **#1 conspiracy theorist** : ooooh   
[16:41] **celestial being** : What did I say.   
[16:44] **hy-hinas** : that does make sense!   
[16:46] **butter my corn** : that gave me a good laugh.  
[16:47] **ur fbi agent** : well, most of us aren't underage. you never know.   
[16:49] **taka tuesday** : We aren't going to be doing that for a while. And when we do, we will NOT alert you.   
[16:50] **catch ya later** : thank god it made us go insane  
[16:52] **living oxymoron** : Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im v tired but i had a lot of fun writing this chapter lol
> 
> also they said the l word big Gasp
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed it! see you guys next week 😎


End file.
